Tonos de Negro
by Luna Ming
Summary: Primer parte de la Trilogía 'TONOS'. “La última broma del merodeador. Una hija de muggles es la cabeza de una de las casas más ancestrales de sangres-pura.” La paradoja del tiempo se presenta. Remus/Hermione/Sirius trio
1. La última Broma

_Nota:_ Realmente no tengo idea que me llevó a escribir esto, simplemente que un día empecé y debía terminarlo a cualquier costa. Y cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba terminando, que había un montón de cosas que aun seguían dando vueltas, así que pasó de ser un simple one-shot a un grupo de ellos, que se tomarán su tiempo en aparecer ya que no tenía idea para empezar de que iba a escribir esto.

Primer one-shot de una serie que los conecta a todos. Así que digamos que es el primer capítulo de una serie corta.

Parejas raras si las hay, he elegido una que me intriga. el trio Remus/Hermione/Sirius (Mi fanatismo por las cosas raras llegan a este extremo ¿Que puedo decir?)

Hermione se ve un poco OCC, pero... si te estás muriendo y lo sabes ¿Como reaccionarías?

Bueno, sin más: La historia.

Atte.

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**_Tonos de Negro_**

_**La ultima broma**_

La respiración entrecortada era el único sonido de la habitación.

Se sostenía en sus rodillas y manos, tratando de mantenerse cuerda, pero los ojos no podían enfocarse plenamente con sus pupilas dilatadas al punto que sus ojos castaños parecían casi negros.

Su cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso estaba bañado de partículas de polvo pegadas al sudor y las lágrimas, haciendo que las heridas comenzaran a escocer.

Vio la varita aun en su mano que se apretaba a su alrededor causando que sus nudillos tomaran un color blanco pálido que parecía brillar a la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la cortina apolillada.

Si tan solo estuviera segura de que no podían rastrear hechizos en la casa, sería fabuloso.

Pero no podía arriesgarse a que le expulsaran del colegio en esos momentos.

Harry y Ron le necesitaban. Y Hogwarts era su hogar más que ningún otro.

Trató de enderezarse y el dolor que corrió por su cuerpo hizo que soltara una maldición, atrayendo la atención de las dos personas de sentidos más agudizados que había en la casa sin notarlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo una vez más, golpeando el suelo con un puño y pasó a hacer una lista mental de las heridas, dejando un sonido amargo escapar entre sus dientes.

Hasta en esos momentos la 'sabelo-todo' Granger se las ingeniaba para hacer una lista de sus problemas.

A tientas una mano se dirigió a su torso, alejándola de inmediata.

La columna vertebral intacta, podía sentir dolor, podía ver, podía caminar… si había daño, era menor.

Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de sus costillas.

Una costilla rota.

Nada grabe, ya había tenido una de esas cuando tenía trece años, nada de que preocuparse.

Abdomen…

Alzó su remera para poder observarse sin movimientos muy llamativos.

_Morado, no parece que hubiera ninguna herida interna, sino ya me hubiera sentido nauseabunda._

Pareciera que habló demasiado rápido, mientras se levantaba a pesar del dolor y corría a arrodillarse frente a lo que parecía una maceta para expulsar la cena de su interior.

Oh, y por el dolor, podía agregar un dedo de la mano izquierda roto y el tobillo torcido.

_Genial, lo único que me faltaba._

Claro, eso era porque aun no había visto las piernas, brazos y espalda.

Otra vez nauseas y ya comenzaba a ver algo de líquido rojo mezclado con los ácidos gástricos y el sabor metálico en su lengua.

"Genial, primer día en Grimauld Place y me voy a morir de sangrado interno."

No podía ocultar la ironía de sus palabras. ¿Qué esperaban?

Si estaba a punto de morir, al menos había que reírse de la situación.

No moriría por un maleficio.

No moriría por caerse de una escoba.

Ni por una planta estranguladora, ni veneno, ni un perro de tres cabezas, ni un basilisco o un hombre-lobo, ni siquiera ahogada en el lago de Hogwarts.

No, iba a morir por culpa de su padre y por no pedir ayuda médica.

"¿Quién está ahí adentro?"

"Mi gozo en un pozo…"

No pudo callarse a tiempo, girando los ojos, cosa de lo que después se arrepintió al notar que solo empeoraba el mareo, haciendo que tuviera que agachar la cabeza por miedo a que el estomago decidiera volver a rebelarse en su contra.

En un momento sintió que una luz enceguecedora le apuntaba a la cara, haciendo que cerrara los ojos hasta que pudiera volver a ganar la compostura.

"Hermione, ¿Qué haces abrazada a esa vasija?" Vino una voz diferente.

_Ah, con que eso era… una vasija._

"Es mi nueva mejor amiga."

Dicho esto, tuvo que agacharse nuevamente a quitar lo que había en su estómago, oyendo una inspiración dura de miedo.

"¡Moony, rápido, está vomitando sangre!"

Eso explicaba por que tenía frío en la mitad del verano.

Escupiendo la poca sangre que quedaba en su boca, comenzó a sentir que todo se volvía estático, no se podía mover, no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Su cabeza ligera y dolor en ella, que indicaba el cambio de presión sanguínea que había ignorado previamente.

Unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura y el abdomen, separándole de su 'nueva amiga', a lo cual trató de moverse para quejarse de dolor.

Quería la maldita vasija de regreso, se sentía mareada y como si su estomago fuera a girarse otra vez…

Pero solo escapó de sus labios un quejido.

"Tráela hacia aquí que hay un sillón, lo acabo de limpiar."

Su posición cambió rápidamente para estar en brazos del desgraciado que le sacó de su cómoda posición arrodillada en el suelo para luego ser depositada en algo cómodo y cálido, casi suave.

"Está inconsciente, mejor ayúdame a revisar que es lo que tiene antes de que despierte."

Ahora si quería gritar.

_Inútiles desgraciados, definitivamente NO estaba inconsciente y NO quería que dos personas desconocidas anduvieran picándola con sus varitas._

Pero sus labios no se movieron y ningún sonido escapó de ella, mientras sentía volver a crecer la nausea.

A través de sus parpados cerrados pudo ver luz, una u otra vez, de diferentes colores e intensidades, todas destinadas a averiguar que tenía.

"No es ningún maleficio, Padfoot. Ayúdame que deberemos hacerlo de la manera antigua."

Su cuerpo se movió de forma extraña y repentinamente se sintió más ligera… y con más frío.

Un sonido algo alto y un encantamiento dirigido a la puerta después, comenzaron los sonidos de horror.

"Mierda… ¿Qué…? Pero… ¿Cómo…?"

_¿Qué? Simple, es un morado, un golpe, idiota. Y Como… no sé, tal vez cuando el puño de mi padre hizo colisión con mi cuerpo o tal vez cuando rodé por las escaleras, estúpido._

"Padfoot, deja de dar vueltas y ayúdame. Debe tener heridas internas por el vómito."

_Oh, ahora que me lo recuerdan… tengo nauseas, gracias._

"No sé el hechizo, mejor hazlo tu, Moony… Yo causaría más daño que alivio."

_Entonces déjame morir en paz, maldito bastardo._

Algo de movimiento y un alivio inmenso fue lo único que recordó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Se despertó de un salto, quedando sentada en el lugar en que estaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue recibida por dos pares de ojos mirándola directamente.

Unos grises, enmarcados por largo cabello negro y unos miel, más cercanos al dorado.

Entrecerró los ojos castaños, llevándose la mano a la nuca y dio un respingo ante el dolor, cosa que le hizo calmarse, al saber que aun estaba viva… de cierta forma.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose caer en el almohadón o lo que fuera que le estaba acomodando la cabeza hacía unos momentos con un suspiro.

Si no se equivocaba, debería estar en un sillón, considerando que sentía tela contra su brazo derecho.

A pesar de ello, aun sentía las miradas de los dos adultos mirándole.

"Sirius, Profesor Lupin… ¿En que puedo ayudarles?"

Cualquier reacción no le preparo para el exceso de emociones y tensión que le siguió, ante un predispuesto Sirius.

"¡¿Ayudarnos?! ¡¿Acaso tienes idea del susto que nos has pegado, niña?!"

"Padfoot, cálmate…"

"Está bien, profesor. Deje que Mr. Black diga lo que tiene que decir." Sonó cortante, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria en esos momentos, así que solo se acomodó para que siguiera la reprimenda.

"¡Solo has estado aquí unas horas y ya nos traes problemas!, ¿Qué le hubiéramos dicho a tus padres? '¡Lo siento señores Granger, pero su hija ha muerto desangrada mientras estábamos durmiendo!" Dijo lo último en forma irónica, pero la chica no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. "Genial, la niña ha perdido la cabeza…"

El hombre de cabello negro se paró de su posición arrodillada en el suelo con exasperación, comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado, dejando ver que apenas estaba vestido con su ropa interior, demostrando que había estado durmiendo hasta hace un rato… o quizá unas horas.

"Si nos puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado, Hermione, nos harías un favor." Le llegó la voz amable desde su lado, el profesor Lupin quería explicaciones.

"Nada fuera de lo normal, unos golpes, una caída por la escalera, unas palabras más, unas menos, unos cuantos 'perra' y 'rara'…"

Giró los ojos dando a notar que no era nada fuera de lo común, a lo cual el licántropo asintió y dejó el tema ahí.

"La próxima vez avísame antes de la cena, le hubiera dicho a Molly que te dejara en paz un rato para que te pudieras curar."

Sirius se detuvo repentinamente de su ir y venir desgastando el suelo del cuarto, girándose a ver con morbosa fascinación a los otros dos interactuar con una familiaridad evidente, que nunca antes había notado.

Dos de las mentes más brillantes, hablando de una casi muerte como si se tratara del tiempo. Uno posicionado en el suelo, espalda contra el sillón, brazos en sus rodillas alzadas y mechones de cabello arena ocultando sus ojos, mientras la chica, aun recostada con los ojos en el techo, pálida por falta de sangre, brazo caído a un lado, reposando en el pecho del hombre que había sido su amigo por años.

Esa familiaridad que solo los amantes compartían, y a la vez era más que eso.

Eran solo gestos de cariño, débiles, inocentes…

Pero ellos compartían algo, algo profundo que brillaba en sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse que podía ser, tratando de relajar su postura, todo era muy raro acá y no le gustaba sentirse como la quinta pata del gato.

Entonces los volvió a abrir.

Ahí estaba ellos, en silencio, sin cambiar la postura, la mano de ella aún tocándole el pecho, como buscando contacto humano.

La expresión vencida y cansada de su amigo, mientras busca tomar la mano de la chica.

Ella inexpresiva, él cansado y preocupado.

Pero sin pena.

Ninguno de los dos sentían pena por lo que había pasado, simplemente dolor.

"Ya sabían que esto sucedería." Dijo, sorprendido por la seguridad de su voz, que de repente se había transformado en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para llamar la atención de las otras dos personas, que apenas asintieron. "No me voy de acá sin que me expliquen antes lo que está pasando."

Dicho esto, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y encogidas contra su pecho en una posición similar a la de su amigo, quien estaba mirando a la quinceañera por encima del hombro.

Luego de un suspiro, la chica pareció volver a relajarse de una tensión que no sabía que existía y habló menos agresiva.

"Perdón por mi comportamiento anterior Mr. Black. Si desea saber algo, haga las preguntas y trataremos de responderlas lo más honestamente posible."

Le miró, como tratando de descubrir una mentira entre el palabrería, pero cuando no pudo, él también suspiró y con una mano se restregó la cara, cubriéndola parcialmente para cuando comenzó a hablar.

"¿Quién fue?"

"Mi padre."

Eso era algo que no esperaba. Alzó la cabeza para observarle con los ojos abiertos de par en par, buscando los de Remus con la mirada para que le confirme lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si, asintió.

Y las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera pensarlas.

"¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo así?"

La chica giró la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

"¿Cómo la antiquísima y honorable casa de los Black puede desheredar a sus herederos? ¿Cómo un padre puede abandonar a su familia porque su hijo fue mordido por un hombre-lobo?"

"No es lo mismo, niña. Se esperaba de mi que fuera un Slytherin y que siguiera las tradiciones familiares…"

"Y de mi se esperaba que fuera dentista y principalmente normal." Le cortó agresiva la chica, pero fue calmada por una mano de su ex-profesor"

"Sirius, creo que estas subestimando a Hermione por su edad… Sé que no te agrada el hecho de que te lo recuerden ni mucho menos, pero los prejuicios no nacieron en el mundo mágico entre sangre-pura e hijos de muggles. Todos estamos sujetos a ellos. Yo por hombre-lobo y ella por bruja."

Pero Sirius aun tenía muchas preguntas y estaba realmente molesto como para escuchar con claridad lo que él decía.

"¿Y tu como sabes lo que pasa en su casa?"

"Cuando los encontré en la casa de los gritos, yo ya sabía que ella estaba al tanto de mi 'pequeño problema peludo', la encontré en el baño de Myrtle la noche después del regreso de las vacaciones de navidad. Amenazó con decirle a todos si le comentaba a alguien sobre nuestro encuentro."

"Pero eso no explica la pequeña familiaridad que tienen." Rezongó en tono ácido, haciendo gesto a las manos de ellos.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara morir? Era mi alumna, no podía dejar que nada malo le pase…" Dijo incrédulo Remus.

"No me refiero a eso. Sin embargo parece que el 'no podía dejar que nada malo le pase' te salió un poco mal, ¿no crees? Si no, no la habríamos encontrado semimuerta en este mismo cuarto." Entrecerró los ojos con malicia. Había algo que ambos estaban ocultando, pero no sabía precisamente que era y por que.

Dirigió los ojos a la chica, notando los ojos cerrados y la respiración errática. Se había quedado dormida en algún momento de la conversación y su sueño no parecía tranquilo.

El lobo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sabiendo que no se escaparía de él tan fácilmente, decidiendo que la verdad era la única respuesta que aceptaría.

También giró los ojos a la muchacha.

"Quisiera poder hacer más por ella, pero soy un hombre-lobo, no hay nada que pueda hacer…" resonaron sus tristes palabras.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es menor de edad, Padfoot. No puede irse de la casa sin una emancipación."

"Entonces hay que ir por una."

"¿Y decir que? 'Hola señor Juez, he venido por una emancipación a causa de que mi padre me maltrata por ser una bruja.' El mundo Muggle no es tan sencillo como el nuestro, su padre no le entregará la emancipación voluntariamente mientras pueda disfrutar de torturarla durante unos años más… Y en nuestro mundo, la emancipación no existe, solo podría conseguirla en el mundo muggle." Con un suspiro resignado, miró a su amigo. "Y aun así, los del ministerio tienen un seguimiento del mundo muggle lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar que yo le ayude…"

Sirius le miró cuidadosamente. Calculando algo en su mente.

"Eso solo puede significar una cosa. Que ya sabes como ayudarle, pero no puedes por tu condición." El otro hombre asintió desesperanzado. "Dime cual es."

"Matrimonio bajo las antiguas tradiciones." Fue todo lo que dijo.

El hombre morocho abrió los ojos como platos y luego contempló a la chica, sin poder comprender como las opciones se habían limitado tanto.

"Es el único ritual mágico que solo necesita que la mujer esté en edad de consentir y acepte llevar a cabo el ritual. Sin contar que automáticamente luego de este, ella sería considerada como adulta tanto en el mundo mágico como en el otro."

"Lo has estado considerando, ¿verdad?"

El hombre de cabello color arena simplemente negó con la cabeza de una forma más triste si era posible.

"No, yo no puedo pasar por el ritual, tengo sangre mancillada en mis venas, si bien realizarlo le salvaría a ella, se niega a verme morir luego de completarlo. Solo he podido considerar quien sería capaz de pasar por él. Y hasta ahora no encuentro a nadie en quien ella confíe lo suficiente como para dejarles saber de su secreto."

"¿Qué hay de Harry y su amigo Ronald? Según sé son bastante cercanos, seguramente alguno de los chicos puede casarse con ella…"

"¿Y ponerles en riesgo ante la mirada de quien-ya-sabes? Ella es demasiado noble como para hacer eso."

"¿Qué tal alguno de los otros Weasley? Creo que hay suficientes como para que alguno pueda casarse con ella."

"Bill está saliendo con una chica, Charlie está en Rumania, Percy abandonó la familia, los gemelos… bueno, son amigos, pero tienen su fama. Ya hablamos de Ron y Ginny es una chica, la magia antigua no las reconocería como pareja, ya sabes como funcionaban las cosas antes." Alzó una mano ante el hombre para que no le interrumpiera. "Albus y Moody están fuera de consideración. Kingsley está casado, Snape… Bueno, es Snape. Dung y el resto, apenas los conoce. Incluso Longbottom es imposible, la magia antigua toma gran parte del poder del individuo y si bien el chico tiene potencial, sería dejado casi como un squib por la falta de magia en su sangre."

El hombre giró las posibilidades en su cabeza, buscando algún error en lo que su amigo le dijo, sin encontrar nada, salvo una cosa.

"¿Qué hay de mi? La magia no distingue entre criminales y convictos."

Los ojos dorados de su compañero fueron a él y luego otra vez a la muchacha que se estaba desperezando.

"Jamás consideré en preguntarte. Acabas de escaparte de Azkaban, nunca lo pensé…"

"Yo lo haré." Lupin hizo un gesto de sorpresa y Sirius agregó: "Les debo la vida a ella y a Harry, sin contar que estaré aquí encerrado durante algún tiempo, no habría de que preocuparse. Pero primero que nada, ¿Te aseguraste que la niña no haya…?"

"Aun soy virgen, Black, si a eso te refieres." Llegó la respuesta cansada desde el sillón, donde la chica aun no había abierto los ojos. "Pero la pregunta real a todo esto: ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?"

El hombre, más relajado al ver que su 'futura esposa' no había reaccionado con una tirada de gritos y quejas ante su ofrecimiento, se encogió de hombros.

"Es lo justo. Un intercambio… tu me salvaste de los dementotes y yo te salvo de su vida muggle." La chica asintió desde su posición aun relajada. "Ahora, entiendo la parte de Moony acá presente. Pero no me han dicho todo y no se gasten en negarlo."

"Relación ilícita." Respondió rápidamente la fémina.

Sirius Black se giró a su amigo por confirmación de las palabras expuestas, el cual con un suspiro de rendición asintió.

"De todas las respuestas que pensaba recibir… esa no era una de ellas."

"¿Entonces? ¿Lo harás?"

"¡Pues claro! No puedo dejar que la chica de Moony caiga en desgracia si puedo ayudarlo." Finalmente apareció una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras miraba de uno a otro, pero luego torció los labios de forma seria. "Eso no quita que crea que estás enfermo, amigo. Tiene 15 años, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir algo así?"

"Sirius, cállate. Será mejor que la dejes de ver como a una niña pequeña y dejes el tema de edades de lado. Recuerda, yo tengo tu edad y tu te vas a casar con ella por medio de rituales antiguos."

Frustrado el animago pasó una mano por su cabello y miró fijamente al hombre lobo. Todo era demasiado para él, pero debía hacerlo.

"Mientras más rápido mejor, Remus, ve a la biblioteca a buscar el libro con los rituales ceremoniales, está clasificado como magia oscura. Hermione y yo vamos a ir al cuarto de Madre y buscaremos las túnicas con las que se casaron mis padres, encuéntranos en media hora en el cuarto de rituales del sótano, la tercera puerta por el corredor detrás de la pared falsa que te mostré el otro día. Yo me encargaré de limpiar el lugar."

La chica dio un quejido, pero no dijo nada. No había nada más que decir, más que seguir a Sirius fuera de la habitación con un suspiro.

* * *

**Meses Después**

Oscuridad, todo era oscuridad, nada tenía sentido, solo algo cálido que le cubría como un manantial.

Pesada, muy pesada y adolorida, el pecho le dolía como si estuviera cortada al medio.

El olor… olor estéril.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la enfermería." Llegó la voz rasposa que tanto adoraba, la que le trajo recuerdos de los últimos sucesos.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, viendo los encantadores ojos dorados del licántropo marcado por algo, rojo y más triste de lo que los recordaba.

"¿Están todos bien?"

"No, Sirius, él…" Trató de explicar el hombre, pero nada más salió de sus labios, haciendo que la chica ahogue un grito, tratando de sentarse con la vista empañada, pero se detuvo ante un repentino dolor en su pecho, alzando las sábanas para observar su torso.

Por él estaba marcada una significante cicatriz, que le atravesaba desde su hombro derecho en diagonal hasta su cintura a la izquierda. Parecía que la carne había sido quemada alrededor de esta, causando que la visión sea realmente desagradable.

"El hechizo era muy fuerte, la magia no podía cerrar la herida así que Madame Pomfrey recurrió al método muggle de sutura con fuego." Aclaró el hombre.

La chica sin embargo ya no le escuchaba, estaba tratando de meter aire a los pulmones, trataba desesperadamente, el corazón le había dado un vuelco y las palpitaciones se aceleraban rápidamente. Sentía el cuerpo temblar y las lágrimas que sentía en el pecho se desperdigaban por su rostro a velocidad alarmante.

El hombre conociendo a la chica, rápidamente tomó su varita y cerró las cortinas alrededor de la cama, haciendo que nadie más que ellos pudieran escuchar lo que sucediera allí.

En cuanto hubiera terminado, los gritos empezaron y él solo pudo sostener a la bruja, tratando que no se lastimase más de lo que ya estaba mientras esta se retorcía en uno de los mayores ataques de pánico que él había presenciado de parte de ella, los cuales no habían sido pocos.

Susurrándole dulces palabras al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda y trataba de mantenerla tranquila, ella se aferró a él como a un salvavidas.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas y unos pocos quejidos ahogados, la furia comenzó.

"¡ese bastardo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a abandonarnos ahora?! ¡¿Cómo murió?!" demandó.

"Cayó a través del velo, Bellatrix lo empujó con una maldición, o eso creo. Yo estaba algo ocupado, no pude hacer nada." Declaró con culpa.

"Nada de culpa, Remus. Nadie hubiera podido hacer nada." Admitió triste, tomando la mano de su amante, pero luego sonrió. "Voy a regresarlo. No sé como, no sé cuando, pero voy a hacer que regrese… Y cuando lo haga, voy a volver a matarlo por haberse muerto en primer lugar."

"Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que eso es imposible."

"¡Remus J. Lupin! ¡No trates de hacerte el fuerte por mi bienestar! ¡Mi maldito esposo se murió y te juro como que mi nombre es Hermione Black que voy a traerlo de regreso aunque sea lo último que haga!"

El hombre abrió mucho los ojos al notar que era la primera vez que la muchacha utilizaba su nombre de casada, pero luego de entender las palabras, solo negó con la cabeza, desarmando lo hechizos del área para irse.

No necesitaba ilusiones vanas.

Tal vez amaba a la chica y haría cualquier cosa por ella…

Pero no eso.

Su último amigo estaba muerto y no había regreso de la muerte. ¿O tal vez si?

Un ligero 'lo siento' de parte de la chica acompañó sus pasos de salida de la enfermería.

Era mejor que Hermione llegara a término con lo que había pasado a solas.

* * *

**Dos días después**

Minerva McGonagall subía las escaleras al despacho del director cuando vio una mancha borrosa de cabello castaño pasar al lado de ella a una velocidad alarmante, haciendo que acelerara el paso para ver a Albus.

Algo había pasado, lo cual no le dejaba tranquila.

Entró sin tocar, sabía que el director por lo general sabía quien estaba donde y cuando, así que razonó la hipocresía de detenerse a hacer conversación plácida con la puerta.

"Albus, vi a una alumna salir corriendo de aquí hace un segundo." Se detuvo a ver el caos del despacho y luego al hombre que se veía cansado y ancestral por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero sus ojos escondían cierta diversión amarga. "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?"

"He hablado con Harry, si no me equivoco, la mitad derecha es obra suya." La mujer apretó los labios hasta que estos no parecían más que una línea en su rostro. "Y también, acabo de hablar con la Señora Black, que se encargo de la mitad izquierda."

Fue entonces que sus ojos se agrandaron de par en par, olvidándose de la molestia que sentía hacia el chico Potter en esos momentos.

Lentamente se agarró del respaldo de una silla frente al escritorio y se dejó caer en ella, mirando los papeles en este.

Dos cartas, claramente.

"Albus, dime que te refieres al retrato de la difunta señora Black." Rogó, pero el hombre negó.

"No, Minerva." Respondió con una voz tranquila que haría perder los nervios a Cualquiera. "Sirius estaba casado." La mujer tapó un sollozo con la mano.

"No sabía nada. ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? La pobre mujer debe estar destrozada."

"No tienes idea, querida. Yo tampoco sabía nada, hasta que Gringotts se encargó de enviarme una copia del testamento, junto con una copia de los deseos de James y Lily con respecto a Harry. La Señora Black ahora tiene custodia completa con respecto al ahijado de su marido."

"¡Entonces debemos hablar con ella al respecto!"

"Ya lo he hecho. Ella no está en posición de cuidar de él."

"¿A que te refieres? La protección que su madre le proveía ya no sirve, no tiene sentido que el muchacho regrese con los Dursley. ¿Qué clase de mujer no querría tener a Potter en su casa como a su hijo?"

"Una mujer que no es capaz de defenderse completamente sola."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"La última broma del Merodeador hacia su familia."

Dicho esto, el hombre le pasó ambas cartas a la mujer para que las leyera.

_"En vistas de los tiempos oscuros que se presentan, nos vemos en la obligación de escribir este testamento que será entregado en mano a nuestro agente de Gringotts. Nuestras posesiones … En caso de que no logremos llegar a ver con vida el fin de esta guerra, la custodia de Harry James Potter será entregada a Sirius Orión Black y a su esposa si para entonces hubiera contraído matrimonio. …_

_Atentamente._

_James y Lily Potter."_

La mujer, que se había salteado las partes donde hablaban de posesiones, alzó la vista al hombre, que le hizo gesto para que siguiera leyendo la otra carta.

_"… Mis posesiones serán distribuidas entre las tres personas que se han transformado en mi familia en estos pocos años de libertad. Grimauld Place y un tercio de la fortuna de la familia serán dejados a nombre de Harry James Potter, junto con el título de Barón de la casa de los Black. La cabaña en suecia será entregada a Remus j. Lupin junto con otro tercio de la fortuna, no se permite reembolso. Por último, la Mansión Black, el resto del dinero y el título nobiliario de Lady, serán entregados a mi esposa, Hermione Jane Black, bajo la condición de que vuelva a integrar a la rama de la familia integrada por Andrómeda Tonks y su descendencia. A partir del momento en que estas palabras se hagan públicas, Hermione Jane Black pasará a ser la nueva cabeza de la ancestral y noble casa de los Black._

_Atentamente._

_Sirius Orión Black"_

"Oh, dios…" la mujer se dejó caer hacia atrás cubriendo su boca con horror. "Pero… Es tan joven, ¿Cómo es que nunca antes supimos nada?"

"Magia antigua…" sus ojos de repente se llenaron de una picardía cómplice. "Pero, nuestro estimado merodeador ha ganado una batalla por nosotros." La mujer alzó la vista sin entender aun. "La última broma del merodeador. Una hija de muggles es la cabeza de una de las casas más ancestrales de sangres-pura. Y un Black no actúa contra la cabeza de su casa, no importa quien sea."


	2. Batalla, Quid vesper ferat, incertum est

_Nota:_ Gracias por todos los Review, este capítulo no tiene tanto romance como espero tendrán los futuros. Si bien no es del todo claro, más adelante se explicará como es que fueron transformandose las cosas, pensaba hacerlo todo en un capítulo, pero si lo hacía, este se transformatía en interminablemente largo.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Besos y Cuidense.

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Tonos de Negro II**

_Batalla – Quid vesper ferat, incertum est_

Le siguió, tenía que saber donde iba, sabía que estaba en algún lugar.

Había visto a la sangre-sucia salir del despacho del director, una de las causas de que su padre estuviera en Azkaban.

Tal vez infantil, pero quería su venganza y la tomaría en cada oportunidad que tuviera. Los próximos años los transformaría en un infierno para ella.

Giró pegado a la pared de piedra, descendiendo las escaleras, guiado por sonidos de angustia de ese ser patético que era la sábelo-todo.

Un ruido de dos cosas chocando, luego otra vez…

Y otra vez…

Se movió para ver el pasillo, recién notando que estaban en las mazmorras, una zona realmente oscura y desagradable. Nadie andaba por esa parte del castillo.

Pero ella sí.

Podía ver las pequeñas manos de color blanco lechoso cerradas en puños y pintadas de rojo.

Una y otra vez golpeaba la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello, desde su lugar podía notar una mejilla sonrosada húmeda de llorar.

Era una imagen rara.

Granger nunca se mostraba débil, nunca sus hombros se hundían ni mostraba tanto odio a algo como en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo mientras se desquitaba contra la pared, ella simplemente nunca perdía el control.

Bueno, nunca salvo en tercer año, claro está. Aun podía sentir su mejilla arder ante tremendo golpe. Definitivamente la sangre-sucia tenía una buena derecha.

Temblorosa, frágil… no era ella la que debía estar furiosa, era él. Él perdió el honor de su apellido y su padre estaba en Azkaban, no ella. Su madre era la que estaba desesperada buscando a la nueva cabeza de su casa, no ella.

Parecía tratar de respirar… era como si algo estuviera atorado en su garganta. Los sollozos se volvieron gritos ahogados con más desesperación, el aire entrando erráticamente y causando sonidos silbantes en el lugar.

La sangre-sucia nunca sabría lo que era estar en su lugar, pero se encargaría de que padeciera lo mismo…

¿A quien trataba de engañar?

Sabía que esa chica tenía tanto derecho como él a sufrir… y que claramente lo estaba haciendo.

Estaba considerando ayudarle cuando escuchó unos pasos y se escondió detrás de una columna, solo asomándose para ver de quien se trataba.

El profesor Lupin, el hombre-lobo que tuvieron durante tercer año. Desde entonces no le había visto. Sabía que su padre había mencionado algo que tenía relación con este y Greyback, pero desde que había dejado de enseñar en Hogwarts no le había visto la cara…

Y aunque odiara admitirlo, Lupin fue el único buen profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras que habían tenido en los últimos 5 años, seguido por Ojo-Loco, claro, una lástima que el único buen profesor sea un peligro para sus alumnos.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. El hombre, aun delgado y ojeroso, con sus ropas ya no tan mal remendadas, se acercaba a la chica a enorme velocidad. Con un movimiento de la varita tenía una bolsa de papel en la mano, abrazando a la chica por detrás, alejándole de la pared para que dejara de hacerse daño. La chica luchaba por soltarse, pero luego de unos segundos no tenía más fuerzas para seguir luchando, así que dejó que este la guíe hasta que estuvieron los dos sentados en el suelo del corredor y él le pasó la bolsa.

¿Para que la chica querría una bolsa de papel cuando tenía las manos sangrando, seguramente rotas, y apenas podía respirar?

La respuesta llegó cuando la chica comenzó a respirar dentro de ella, lo que parecía mejorar su estado.

"No puedes seguir escapándote en un mundo de fantasía."

La chica que parecía haber recuperado el aliento, se giró al hombre sentado detrás suyo, sosteniéndole con las rodillas sus ojos ardientes de furia.

"¿Mundo de Fantasía, Lupin?" Habló irónica, haciendo un movimiento brusco para soltarse y pararse torpemente. "Si es un mundo de fantasía… ¿Dónde has escondido a mi esposo? ¿Acaso lo tienes en el bolsillo y no me enteré?"

Vio como el hombre suspiraba y acariciaba el brazo de la chica, que ya había soltado la bolsa de papel, sin poder evitar preguntarse que era esto que hablaban.

¿Esposo? La sangre-sucia era muy joven, tenía su edad, no creía que eso sea posible…

Aparte ¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con esa cosa? Si tan solo fuera linda, tal vez, pero ¿Quién se casaría con una niña muy baja, muy delgada al punto de no tener forma y con el cabello tan rizado que recordaba a un león?

"Él no va a regresar, Hermione. Debes dejar de engañarte. Hace casi un mes que estamos en el mismo lugar. Creo que deberías hablar con Harry, él te necesita."

"Aléjate de mi, Lupin. ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? Pues, bueno, siéntate tranquilo, ya traté de hablar con Harry, pero no quiere ver a nadie. ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué no vas tu?"

La chica parecía escupir ácido, algo nunca antes visto por Draco. Al menos nunca antes visto sin ser dirigido a un slytherin.

"No nos hagas esto, por favor. Yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo." Suplicó el hombre lobo.

"Entonces, Remus, creo que es hora de que le des una oportunidad a Tonks. Si no puedes confiar en mi, entonces es el momento en que ambos sigamos con nuestras vidas." La joven se paró, separándose del hombre y señalando el otro extremo del pasillo en señal de que se fuera.

A pesar de ello, Malfoy pudo apreciar como no alzaba la mirada, como no hacía contacto visual con el otro hombre, que reflejaba un dolor tan claro y fuerte que hacía que se le retuerzan las entrañas.

"Por favor, Hermione. Tienes que entenderme, no fuiste la única que perdió a alguien querido…"

"No lo compliques más, Remus… solo vete. Te demostraré que no estoy loca, que realmente no está muerto." Con los hombros caídos, el hombre comenzó a caminar, perdiéndose de su rango de vista, pero las palabras de la chica, tenían algo que agregar aun. "Algún día, Remus, te darás cuenta que lo que sentías no era simple amistad y que también lo amabas tanto como yo los amo a ambos."

No escuchó nada más, solo vio a la chica caer contra la pared una vez más.

Esto era magnifico. La rata-de-biblioteca tenía 'algo' con el ex-profesor de defensa y otra persona… Debería sentarse un rato a analizar todo lo que vio, esto era fantástico, no podía esperar a contarle a Blaise.

Por alguna extraña razón ya no se veía en la necesidad de molestarle. Había algo que le llamaba a ella, algo oscuro que sentía proveniente de ella.

Algo prohibido, pero no sexual.

No, era algo referente a la magia.

Ella tenía algo, que hacía que no deseara dañarle y a la vez algo de respeto.

Estaba mirando al vacío, las piernas estiradas y los brazos caídos a los costados, como una muñeca de trapo que fue descartada.

De un momento a otro parpadeó, el único movimiento que realizó en lo que parecían horas, y sus labios se partieron en sorpresa como si hubiera descubierto una de las maravillas del mundo, comenzando a hablar como si se estuviera respondiendo a si misma.

"Todo lo que necesito es tiempo. ¡La sala de los menesteres!" Fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios antes de alzarse de un salto y salir corriendo.

Necesitaba descubrir que se traía entre manos. Y pronto.

* * *

¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí?

Recordaba que su madre le había dicho que el Lord oscuro le quería marcar…

También recordaba que le dio la opción de si realmente deseaba tomar la marca o si deseaba salir de la sombra de lo que su padre había hecho.

Otra memoria le decía que se negó a cometer los actos que ser un mortífago traería y que deseaba que su madre le ayudara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. También el hecho de que su madre se comportaba mucho más segura desde que su padre había desaparecido de sus vidas.

Era claro que no era el padre o marido más amoroso de todos.

En su mente también estaba la imagen de la casa de Snape, quien les abrió la puerta y el miedo de que su madre en realidad le estuviera entregando a los mortífagos. También una simple frase que su madre dirigió a un sujeto encapuchado. 'Décimo año, Narcisa y Novato, Draco.'

El sujeto le había respondido en igual tono, mirándole bajo la sombra de la capucha con ojos azules. 'Cuarto año, Darius. Seré quien le guíe a la escuela.'

Luego de eso, lo que siguió fue un viaje en escoba, acompañado por las tres personas a un lugar muy apartado, un campo abierto y que tanto Snape como su madre se fueran por un costado, mientras el encapuchado le guiaba por una puerta doble que no había visto antes para luego irse, no sin antes mencionar que no hablara con nadie sobre como llegó hasta allí hasta que estuviera dentro del comedor.

Al entrar se encontró en un hall lleno de gente frente a dos puertas enormes de madera pesada.

Entre la gente se sorprendió de ver a varios de sus compañeros de colegio, algunos que reconocía de lo que se llamaba 'La Armada de Dumbledore' ese año.

También había un grupo de adultos, dos de ellos siendo claramente Weasleys, el hombre-lobo Lupin que rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de un, sin lugar a dudas, absuelto, pero 'muerto' Sirius Black.

Rápidamente fue a buscar a alguien que conociera, quien sea.

Y así llegó aquí, entre una multitud, a un lado Blaise Zabini, al otro Gregory Goyle, junto con las madres de estos.

Aparentemente el hecho de que sus esposos fueran mortífagos capaces de entregar a sus hijos a un mestizo loco había golpeado muy cerca de casa y, ante la propuesta de hacer la diferencia, habían aceptado ir con sus hijos a un lugar desconocido.

Aunque viendo que la mayoría eran de otras casas en Hogwarts, le relajó algo. No iban a ser entregados al lord oscuro. Especialmente si la chica Weasley y Longbottom estaban allí. Y no creía que el Lord Oscuro quisiera a Lunática Lovegood entre los suyos.

Estaban recibiendo malas miradas, pero estaba bien, ya no tenían nada que perder.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una voz que reconoció inmediatamente llamó al grupo para que entre y al traspasar las puertas, pudo ver tres mesas largas acomodadas horizontalmente a como ellos entraban.

Su madre y lo que reconoció luego de largo tiempo observando detenidamente era la señora Weasley se encontraban sentadas en una mesa cerca de una de las puntas. El señor Weasley estaba en otra junto con dos personas desconocidas para él, una de las cuales se parecía demasiado para su gusto a Bellatrix, su tía, y Snape junto con Madame Pomfrey en la última.

Viendo más cerca, pudo ver al más joven de las comadrejas-Weasley, Cara-rajada y la sangre-sucia parados frente a ellos, escaleras abajo al nivel de las mesas en el enorme comedor que podría hacer competencia al de Hogwarts, aunque nunca lo admitiera.

"Buenas tardes a todos, es un gusto saber que han podido llegar con bien a este lugar." Comenzó Granger y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Black tratando de llegar a la fila de adelante.

"Sé que algunos pueden entender la situación y otros no tanto, pero para aclarar un poco lo que pasa, esta es la mansión Black, quince pisos de altura, con suficientes acomodaciones para que cada uno pueda tener un cuarto compartido entre dos por piso. Y en estos momentos funcional como escuela militar." Tomó la palabra Potter.

"Este es el momento en el que deciden que desean hacer, si luchar o esconderse. En caso de que decidan por lo segundo, tenemos en nuestro control un refugio bajo el hechizo Fidelius para ello." Agregó Weasley.

"Ahora, los que decidan por ello, por favor, muévanse hacia el lado derecho contra la pared, ya que esa decisión requerirá una modificación de memoria dada la situación."

El joven slytherin estuvo tentado a simplemente hacer eso, pero ver a su madre cómodamente sentada en la mesa, al lado de la señora Weasley, le hizo pensarlo dos veces.

Si su madre no se rendía, entonces él no tenía por que hacerlo.

Sin embargo, vio como Gregory empujaba a su madre para que fuera a pesar de la negación de esta y a la señora Zabini yendo sin ganas detrás de esta para no dejarle sola.

Luego del bullicio notó que solo había cinco personas contra la pared y Granger volvía a hablar.

"Dada la situación de que las personas contra la pared desean ayudar, se les ofrece el entrenamiento en sanación y pociones a cargo de Madame Pomfrey." Luego de que todas las mujeres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, siguió hablando. "Entonces no encuentro razón para modificar sus memorias, revisen sus bolsillos por una tarjeta que dice sus nombres, fecha hora y lugar donde fueron citados junto con el indicador de quien les buscó y luego de entregárselo a Winky, la elfa, únanse a la mesa donde Severus y Poppy se encuentran."

De repente, con un 'pop' apareció una elfa doméstica orgullosamente vestida con lo que parecía una funda de almohada impecable y hecha para que no parezca un andrajo y estiró la mano a la primera mujer que le dio, sorprendida, un papel.

Luego del movimiento, Weasley le pasó un pergamino enrollado a Potter y se dirigió a ellos que estaban en la entrada.

"Como en Hogwarts, nosotros también los dividimos en grupos, salvo que lo hemos hecho de manera manual. Ya saben como funciona esto, 'Su casa será su familia…' y todo lo que generalmente dice la Profesora McGonagall. Solo que en este lugar, los dividiremos por habilidad y no por personalidad, lo cual, si me preguntan personalmente es realmente estúpido… ¿Cómo esperan que uno no se meta en problemas emparejando a un grupo que no le teme a casi nada?" Dijo con un tono exasperado y moviendo los brazos violentamente para poner énfasis en sus palabras. "Cada casa tendrá una característica en la forma animaga en la que se transformarán. Bueno, luego de esto, todos harán un juramento. Si nos traicionan, la sanción será la muerte." Realizó una pausa dramática para que todos entendieran que no era una broma lo que decía.

"Volviendo al tema." Retomó Potter. "Aquí habrá tres 'cofradías'. La primera, bajo el mando de Ronald es Caeli, la forma animaga que adoptarán con él será la de un ave, se caracteriza por ser el grupo de estrategia, ellos hacen los planes." A lo lejos, Draco escuchó alguien quejarse de que Weasley siempre odió que le llamaran por su nombre entero. "La segunda cofradía y quienes se encargan de hacer posibles los planes es Canis al mando de Hermione. Es el grupo de investigación y desarrollo, la forma animaga será la de un cánido, desde perros a lobos." Detrás podría jurar que Lupin había dicho 'Que irónico'. "Y por último, los míos, la cofradía Bestiae. Nosotros llevamos a cabo los planes, somos la principal fuerza de choque." Luego de esto, tomó un cofre de madera y pasó el pergamino a Granger, la cual lo desenrollo.

"Primero que nada, todos los hombre-lobo, luego de entregar a Winky la tarjeta que está en sus bolsillos, vallan a sentarse junto con Severus y Poppy a la mesa Canis." Sorprendentemente los hombres-lobo no eran pocos. Podía contar al menos cinco. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que Longbottom, Lovegood y el mayor de los Weasley estaban entre ellos. "Ahora llamaré a quienes pertenecerán a la familia Bestiae, a medida que les valla llamando, le entregarán la tarjeta a Winky e irán a que Harry que les colocará el collar representante de su cofradía y se sentarán en la primera mesa, junto con Narcisa y Molly." Potter abrió el cofre y sacó para que todos vean un collar de lo que se veía era un basilisco.

"Seamus Finnigan" Vio como el chico miró sorprendido a la chica, pero sin embargo hizo a lo que le fue ordenado. "Tranquilo, con un poco de afinación, tu capacidad para explotar cosas será más que recompensada, aunque antes no hubiera parecido algo bueno." La chica le sonrió amablemente.

Luego de otros nueve nombres, entre los que estaban los de Katalina Bell, Viktor Krum, Ginevra y Charles Weasley y, para su sorpresa, Blaise bajo la excusa de su conocimiento de magia oscura, cuando por fin llamaron un nombre que realmente le llamó la atención.

"Darius Wether, tu conocimiento en duelo será realmente valorado." Para su sorpresa, el chico fue primero a la chica antes de ir a Potter y le dio un abrazo. "Yo también te extrañe, hermano."

Eso fue algo que no entendió y aparentemente no fue el único que se encontró en esa posición, viendo las miradas de todos desconcertados.

Al final, había unas treinta personas sentadas en la mesa, que miraban expectantes a que el resto se les uniera.

Potter pasó el cofre a Weasley e hizo una seña a Granger para que continuara.

"Los que nombre ahora, se dirigirán a Ronald por su medallón y se sentarán en la segunda mesa junto con Arthur, Andrómeda y Theodore." Dicho esto, Weasley mostró un medallón de lo que parecía ser una Acromántula, para luego guardarlo. "Oliver Wood, esperamos que puedas aplicar tu poder de estrategia fuera del ámbito del Quidditch"

Y siguió…

Se estaba comenzando a aburrir…

Y lo hubiera dicho, si no fuera porque su madre parecía estar taladrando su cerebro con la mirada que claramente le indicaba que hacer algo como eso no iría tan bien como le gustaría.

Se paró de un lado, cambiando de pie al siguiente momento, viendo como Percival Weasley era llamado, sin notar que casi veinte personas estaban sentadas ya…

El único que le llamó la atención al ser llamado Gregory. Aparentemente tenía más capacidad de improvisación de lo que pensaba y recordaba que no era tan malo en el ajedrez como Vicent, pero nunca lo imagino en un grupo de estrategia.

Cuando se terminaron las llamadas, notó que él precisamente no había sido llamado, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

Miró a la sangre-sucia rechinando los dientes.

Debería soportar mucho tiempo al lado de esa indigna.

"Ahora, los que quedan, a medida que les valla llamando, acérquense por su collar." Al decir esto, alzó un collar de cuero, muy parecido al de los perros muggles, con una chapa redonda que poseía el dibujo de un lobo aullando a la luna y al reverso, sus nombres. "Sirius Black. Ya eres un animago perro, y tu conocimiento para con los hombres-lobo será apreciada entre nosotros…"

No podía evitarlo, miraba con fascinación como uno tras otro se formaban a la fila a por un collar para perros.

Era simplemente denigrante.

Y lo peor, si decía algo, seguramente su madre tendría su cabeza por ello.

"Draco Malfoy." Vio a su madre verle orgullosa, como cuando había recibido la carta de Hogwarts el primer año. "Tu conocimiento de tradiciones y manejo de hechizos antiguos será más que bienvenido."

Apenas había escuchado su nombre, cuando al adelantarse sintió las manos de la chica considerablemente más baja, a pesar de él mismo no ser muy alto a decir verdad, que pasaban por debajo de su cuello, cerrando el broque metálico de la 'gargantilla' de cuero y el frío de la placa que descansaba contra su piel, mientras ausentemente caminaba hacia la mesa, notando por primera vez que él era el último y viendo como los tres adolescentes se ponían a la cabeza de sus propias mesas.

"Como notarán" Comenzó Potter. "No hay escaleras a los pisos de arriba, esto se debe a que hemos creado en el lugar una zona de 'paradoja'." Seguido se alzaron varias voces de duda, sin entender de que hablaba. "Esto se refiere a un cambio en el tiempo que se repite constantemente, habiendo más de una persona igual al mismo tiempo, proveniente de dos momentos diferentes. Lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor, considerando que Voldemort está suelto y el tiempo es poco si no abusamos un poco de los limites naturales que tenemos."

"Ahora, los que se quieran ir, esta es su última oportunidad. Una vez que lo hagan, lo perderán todo. No tendrán apellido, no tendrán sangre, la única familia que tendrán seremos nosotros y lo único seguro serán los diez años de entrenamiento por delante que van a sufrir." Habló Weasley desde el frente de la mesa de en medio, mirándoles a todos, como esperando una reacción. Cuando esta no llegó, hizo un gesto de sacar las varitas, a lo cual todos siguieron. "Ahora jurarán por sus vidas. Un juramento irrompible por sus vidas y por las del resto…"

"¿Por qué juraría por un grupo de desconocidos?" Habló un Gryffindor impertinente desde la mesa de Potter, recordaba haberle visto en el pasado, pero era unos años mayor, así que no recordaba su nombre.

"Porque, ellos jurarán protegerte. ¿No crees que es lo justo devolverles el favor?" Respondió Potter con los ojos entrecerrados en clara molestia de tener que explicar algo tan simple. El que había hablado se encogió en su silla tratando de desaparecer de la vista de todos que le veían acusadoramente. "Ahora todos alcen sus varitas…."

Luego del hechizo de 'fraternidad', varios movimientos, comieron sin mayores incidentes hasta que luego del postre, Granger estaba otra vez hablando.

"Solo les quitaré un poco más de su tiempo. Las clases empezarán en una semana, para que tengan tiempo de acostumbrarse al lugar. Duelo será enseñado por Narcisa y Molly. Narcisa enseñará la utilización de magia negra en estos y Molly de magia blanca. Harry trabajará junto con ellas en magia de combate. Ronald enseñará métodos de espionaje, lo que incluye hechizos silenciadores y de privacidad, sin contar el entrenamiento físico para poder movilizarse sin ser detectado. Severus estará a cargo de reconocimiento de pociones, sea venenos o drogas. Sanación nivel esencial con Poppy y conmigo entrenamiento físico y armas muggle. Todos los días por al menos una hora, estarán jugando ajedrez bajo la supervisión de Andrómeda y Theodore."

"Terminado esto, Bestiae, Dobby les mostrará el camino al ala este, sus habitaciones. Caeli, sigan a Pelny al ala oeste. Winky le mostrará el camino al grupo Canis."

Este sería un largo tiempo…

Al alzarse, notó que los 'profesores' no lo hacían, pero no eran los únicos.

Lupin y Black estaban sentados aun mirando a Granger, como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo raro.

Alejando el pensamiento, siguió caminando.

* * *

Tocó la puerta, lo que había visto hacía unos días difícilmente se alejaría de su mente por mucho tiempo.

Y para estar tranquilo, tenía que hablarlo.

Y, ¿Quién mejor que los directamente implicados?

"¿Quién es?" Llegó la voz masculina y claramente mayor.

"Draco, Canis Cuarto año."

"Pasa, Draco."

Entró a la habitación privada de los dos hombres que habían traído tanto desconcierto en la última semana.

Cuatro años conviviendo con estos y recién ahora aceptaba y asimilaba esas miradas escondidas que intercambiaban los tres cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación.

Cuatro años sin salir, a solo dos días de su primera misión en el exterior.

Su cuerpo apenas había crecido, no había ganado mucho músculo a pesar del largo entrenamiento…

Según Hermione, esto iba a suceder ya que a contrario de la creencia popular de que los gira-tiempos agregan edad a las personas, estos no te hacen envejecer. Por ello los gemelos Fred y George estaban desarrollando una poción para que los hombres puedan envejecer hasta la edad de desarrollo total del cuerpo.

Las mujeres no tendrían tanta suerte, bajo la cuestión de que sus cuerpos están desarrollados para pruebas de agilidad, no de proezas de fuerza, así que la poción que estaban desarrollando para ellas era para detener el crecimiento.

Abrió la puerta.

El cuarto era un poco más grande que las habitaciones generales, la cama era tamaño king, con espacio como para cuatro personas en esta, varios estantes poseían libros tanto de defensa como de artes oscuras, junto con varios pergaminos de rituales.

Dos hombres estaban trabajando en dos de los tres escritorios que había en el lugar.

"Disculpen, Remus, Sirius. Desearía hablar con ustedes de algo personal."

El hombre de cabello largo se giró, haciéndole seña de que se acercara la silla del otro escritorio enfrente de ellos.

"Siéntate, ¿De que deseas hablar?"

"Hace una semana, en la sala de entrenamiento…" Dejó que los otros dos sacaran sus conclusiones.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada y luego sus ojos regresaron al chico.

"Continua."

"Los vi a los dos con Hermione."

Con una mano, el licántropo se rascó la nuca, mirándolo dudoso.

"Dinos que quieres saber."

"¿Desde cuando?"

"Calculo que no hay escapatoria de esta, Moony." Dijo Sirius y luego señaló a su amigo. "Meses antes de que ella cumpliera 15 años comenzó a suceder algo con él. Fue a causa de la discriminación que ambos sufrían. Ella bruja, él hombre-lobo… no sé como sucedió, pero lo tomaron lentamente, ella era menor de edad. Pero necesitaban una forma de sacarla esa casa…"

El licántropo tomó la palabra, dejando la pluma en el tintero y entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio.

"La única forma segura de quitarle el derecho de tenencia a los padres, fue el matrimonio… por las viejas tradiciones. Pero yo como hombre-lobo no podía tomar parte en el ritual, Sirius acá fue quien pasó por el ritual." El aludido, con una mano apartó su cabello de los ojos.

"Entonces, eso quiere decir…"

"Tras mi 'muerte', Hermione pasó a ser la cabeza de la familia Black, esta es la Mansión Black."

Draco se quedó pensando un momento, mientras miraba a los dos hombres.

Ahora podía entender que era lo que había pasado hacía unos años al final del 5to curso de Hogwarts.

Ella se negaba a aceptar que Sirius estaba muerto.

"En dos días, tu, Hermione, Harry y Viktor irán a buscarme y realizar el ritual para sacarme del velo del departamento de misterios y llevarme con Remus, en dos meses llegaremos por primera vez aquí junto con todo el resto."

"Esto de la paradoja temporal es realmente confuso. Estoy acá y también en todos los pisos de arriba y allí afuera con mi madre…"

"Piensa que tu solo has estado por acá 4 años… Hermione, Harry, Ronald, Tu madre, Severus, Andrómeda y el resto de los profesores estuvieron acá 9 años ya."

"No sé como lo hacen. Realmente… Llegar a fin de año, recibir una tarjeta que dice a que nivel debemos ir y la contraseña para la puerta que nos lleva al nivel, es más, estoy acá, hablando con ustedes y ni siquiera sé de que año son."

"Cuarto año, Todo Canis se mueve siempre por nivel. Termina un año, subimos un nivel, Hermione se encargo de que nos movamos como manada, si nos separamos como lo hacen el resto de los grupos, siempre estaríamos rodeados de desconocidos y eso no ayudaría a los lobos."

Luego de un momento de silencio, el joven volvió a alzar la voz.

"¿Se aman?"

"¿Eh?"

"Digo, los vi no uno de ustedes con ella, los vi a los dos con ella. Sé que un he sido el más amistoso de todos y como para no, tengo un collar de perro pegado a mi cuello, mientras que Bestiae y Caeli tiene colgantes y medallones. Es más, en caso de emergencia, debo transformarme en un perro y meterme en una perrera para que no me descubran. Pero de alguna manera, ella tiene 5 años más que yo y de alguna forma es la 'líder respetada'. Quiero saber que todo está bien."

Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros serios de los hombres.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, Draco. Todo esto es, sin lugar a dudas, culpa de ella. Parece que fue la primera en darse cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, incluso antes que nosotros mismos."

"¿Y Harry?"

"Según nos ha dicho, le costó mucho aceptar el hecho de que Sirius estaba casado con su mejor amiga, quien es menor de edad y eso sin sumarme a la mezcla."

"Será mejor que valla, tienes clases con Severus."

Comprendiendo una despedida cuando era hecha, se levantó y salió por la puerta.

Aun había cosas que no comprendía, pero aun tenía seis años por delante para desenredar el misterio que era la Mansión Black.

* * *

Estaba frente a Hogwarts, sería una noche tormentosa, eso les serviría a su favor.

Tres líneas estaban formadas delante del castillo en la misma posición de las mesas de la mansión.

Podía oler la tensión del resto, como la mayoría de los Canis, nadie tenía miedo.

10 años estuvieron entrenando para ese día y no iban a dejar escapar a ninguno.

Hermione alzó la mano izquierda para que todos le escucharan.

"No maten, traten de inmovilizarlos para que sean llevados al ministerio."

Luego de terminar de hablar con el grupo, una luz fue directa a la primera línea, la cofradía de Harry y alguien cayó.

"¡Darius!" Se escuchó entre la multitud.

"Sonorus. ¡Olviden las reglas de no matar, ellos no tendrán compasión, maten a todos los que puedan, encarcelen los que queden! Finite Incatatem."

"Morsmondre" llegó desde lejos, dibujando en el cielo la marca oscura.

"Glabro." De la varita de su líder se formó la figura de un lobo en el cielo.

"Aracne." Una enorme acromántula se dibujó en el cielo al lado del lobo.

"Viper Basilisk" Un enorme basilisco comenzó a formarse entre las nubes al punto en que los símbolos de sus cofradías comenzaron a cubrir la marca oscura.

Pronto, por un costado la figura de un pájaro de fuego se acercó volando.

"La orden del pavo flameado está acá, no permitan que les rompan la formación." Se escuchó el grito de Ronald.

"Hermione, ¿me puedes decir que haces vestida así?" Se escuchó a Harry.

"Era mi noche de descanso, no tenía tiempo de cambiarme, así que vine con lo que tenía."

"Ni siquiera tienes zapatos puestos."

"Que importa, deja de analizar mi falta de vestimenta y dame las malditas espadas."

Momentos después, estaba mirando al frente, viendo a la chica en cuestión frente suyo, pasándole una espada con mango de madera armado como si fuera una varita.

Y por fin comprendía a que se refería el líder del grupo Bestiae.

Apenas tenía un camisón corto de seda verde, dejando ver sus piernas, sus brazos y el enorme tatuaje de su espalda que idéntico al que poseían los collares. El collar negro con la placa de plata, el cabello desordenado y las ojeras que anunciaban que el aviso había llegado antes de que pudiera descansar algo.

A su costado, en un cinturón que caso daba dos vueltas alrededor de su cintura, descansaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor con sus rubíes dando destellos rojos.

Luego de girar entregando armas a todos, se paró al frente de todos junto con Harry y Ronald.

"Esta vez no esperaremos a que ataquen primero, dejaremos caer la barrera y Bestiae dará la primer onda de choque. Cho, Katalina, Viktor, los quiero inmediatamente en vuelo junto con Frederik y George arrojando bombas a las líneas intermedias del enemigo. Las acromántula llegarán en exactamente 5 minutos para deshacerse de las últimas filas. Salgan del camino de Moody, no importa el color de sus túnicas, atacará a cualquiera que esté en el camino." Comenzó a dar órdenes Ronald. "Caeli se encargará de proteger a Harry para que pueda llegar a Voldemort, Bestiae, limpien el camino. Canis, se encargará de la pelea física de los que quedan, no están preparados para una defensa cuerpo a cuerpo, traten llegar lo más cerca posible del enemigo antes de atacar."

"Quid vesper ferat, incertum est" Fue el último grito antes de que todo se volviera una locura. La frase que les representa más que nada. 'Lo que el anochecer traiga, es incierto.'

Dos segundos antes de que todo se volviera una locura, se escucharon las voces de adultos que les gritaban que corran, el sonido de metal desenvainándose y el sonido de seis hipogrifos, que se transformaron en la montura de aquellos que atacarían desde el cielo.

Esa noche, el baño de sangre comenzaría...

Y sería o ellos o los otros.

* * *

Sangre...

Todo era rojo sangre, manchas por doquier, cuerpos caídos, amigos y enemigos desperdigados en sus lechos de muerte.

Una sombra negra corriendo con una mancha verde y blanca en brazos.

"Severus..." fue lo único que pudo decir para reconocer su presencia.

"Hermione fue golpeada por una maldición, solo tuvimos dos bajas, pero no encuentro a Remus y Sirius."

"Fueron con la orden del pavo volador a explicar un poco lo que pasó."

"Si se enteran de que no estuvieron acá cuando Hermione estaba herida se van a volver locos..."

"Déjalos, tienen que aceptar que si bien aun tiene 16 años, ya no es una niña."

"Por una vez, espero que tengas razón"


	3. Lupus, La naturaleza del Lobo

_Nota:_ Bueno Bueno, aquí está un poco más de lo que ha pasado durante sus tiempos encerrados más el ritual de matrimonio... Sé que es un poco confuso, pero por algunos capítulos más lo seguirá siendo. Hay que pensar que les está ocurriendo varias cosas a la vez en varios niveles diferentes de la Mansión Black... van a necesitar algo de paciencia para poder comprender todo... YO necesito paciencia para saber donde me quedé... Pero ánimo, podría ser peor P

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

P.D.: Debí editar el capítulo porque me apareció la parte en latín toda junta... XD ya está arreglado.

* * *

**Tonos de Negro III**

**Lupus, La naturaleza del Lobo  
**

"Remus…" Se quejó la chica levemente.

Estaba ataviada con unas túnicas de color blanco inmaculado y su cabello se veía realmente indomable luego de haberse despertado en la casa situada en el número 12 de Grimauld Place en mitad de la noche, descubriendo que había estado a punto de morir desangrada.

Eso había sido hacía menos de media hora.

De un momento a otro, se encontraba en una sala de paredes y piso de piedra a la cual no le alcanzaba la luz del sol en los subsuelos de la casa, junto con su 'amante', esperando por el padrino de su mejor amigo para realizar un ritual de unión.

¿Cómo todo había dado tal vuelta?

Estaba a apenas unos instantes de estar unida por el hilo del matrimonio al hombre que era el mejor amigo de la persona que amaba.

Nada sería fácil a partir de ese momento.

El ritual era para un matrimonio fructífero, lo cual implicaría que si bien ahora no sentía más que ganas de gritarle al hombre que le encontró abrazada a la vasija escupiendo sus entrañas, luego de la… consumación un sentimiento de pertenencia y amor incondicional acallaría su frustración interna ante la posición en la que se encontraban.

Para empeorar el hecho, no dejaría de amar a Remus.

No, la magia creaba, no deshacía lo que ya existía.

Amaría no a un hombre, sino que a dos. Era como si le fueran a dar una poción de amor más poderosa que la Amortentia. Y realmente, esa poción era infalible.

El hombre se giró a mirarle desde encima del libro que estaba hojeando.

Sabía que le dolería.

Después de todo, debería estar presente mientras su mejor amigo, su amigo de la infancia, su compañero, su hermano le robaba la flor a la joven de la que se había enamorado sin darse cuenta.

Después de todo, era un lobo…

Y estos tienden a ser algo posesivos cuando se trata de sus hembras.

Hermione era su hembra.

Tal vez no condenada por lo que él, ella no tenía el mismo 'problemita peludo' que él, pero era suya y solo permitía esto para salvarle.

Para un lobo la manada va primero y tanto ella como Padfoot eran parte de esta.

Sin embargo, verla allí, vestida en blanco, con las túnicas grandes para el pequeño y delicado cuerpo, el cuerpo desnudo debajo de estas, de un blanco lechoso…

Y por un momento envidió la tela que podía ponerse en contacto con la sedosa piel y el calor que emanaba en delicadas ondas de aroma que le hacían sentirse febril mientras embargaban sus sentidos.

Flores silvestres, pergamino viejo y chocolate. En su piel llevaba también algo de él, podía sentirse rodeando la figura infantil. Principalmente cargaba con el olor a mujer.

Tal vez a Hermione su mente le decía que era solo una niña, como mucho una adolescente, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

Era algo que iba más allá de ella. Olía a mujer, sus labios se sentían como los de una mujer y por sobre todas las cosas, su mente funcionaba la de una.

Cada pensamiento se desarrollaba delicadamente, todo era analizado, estaba lista para cuidar de cachorros a pesar de su edad. Lo sabía, había visto su comportamiento cuando se trataba de Harry y de Ron.

Quizá estos no lo notaran, pero él sabía mejor.

Ella los trataba como cachorros.

Los protegía, los defendía y les daba las herramientas para defenderse en el futuro.

No hay que malinterpretar el tema, no los sobreprotegía, sabía que eso no les ayudaría cuando ella debiera irse, sabía que no estaría por siempre con ellos y que para cuando fuera hora de marcharse, ellos debían ser capaces de defender sus propios territorios.

A Ron le costaba más que a Harry comprender que Hermione no era de ellos y que algún día deberían abrirse caminos con sus propias manos. El chico abusaba mucho del 'ahora'.

"Remus…" llego por segunda vez el sollozo.

'Mía, mi loba.' Fue lo único que corrió por su mente, cuando de dos zancadas cruzó la sala de rituales para pararse frente a ella y estrellarla contra una de las frías y húmedas paredes y apoderarse de sus labios de forma violenta.

El hecho de que por lo general estuviera calmo y fuera amable no quitaba que el lobo en su interior a veces se agitara, deseando actuar a su antojo.

Y el lobo sabía que esta era seguramente una de las pocas posibilidades que tendría de probar sus labios en los días por venir.

Luego de ese día se formaría el perfecto triángulo amoroso…

Ella amaría a su amigo, su amigo la amaría a ella y el lobo reclamaría lo que es suyo.

Deslizó sus labio por su cuello de forma posesiva, sintiendo el suspiro de la chica que se ahogaba en la garganta de esta y el quejido que le siguió al hundir sus dientes humanos en el espacio que separa el cuello del hombro.

Al sentir las ligeras gotas de sangre tocar sus labios se apartó de un brinco.

Le había mordido.

Lo había hecho instintivamente, sin realmente saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Miró horrorizado como la pequeña mancha roja se extendía por el camino que había trazado su saliva y temió lo peor en ese mismo momento.

"Tranquilo, no me puedes infectar en forma humana." Dijo la chica, limpiando la mancha con su otra mano, solo para que volviera a sangrar.

Iba a decir algo, iba a disculparse y a rogar por un perdón que no sabía si realmente quería ya que parte de él estaba realmente satisfecho con esa marca que quedaría en le hombro de ella para toda la vida.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer el ridículo de si mismo, unos pasos se acercaron por la escalera.

"Espero que esté todo listo…"

Se giró a mirar a la estrella canina en la entrada.

"Te tardaste, Padfoot."

"Si iba a hacer esto, debía hacerlo bien…"

Dicho esto, alzó su mirada al otro hombre, túnica blanca como la chica, solo que estaba atada por un cinturón de seda negro, cubriendo sus partes bajas y piernas.

Se había afeitado y hasta parecía que luego de una pelea con el peine, había desenredado su cabello.

En una mano llevaba una caja que parecía antigua y rectangular de madera apolillada.

"Bueno, entonces párate con Hermione en el otro extremo de la habitación, solo debo conjurar el círculo ritual."

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue contra la pared al lado de la chica, que aun estaba respirando pesadamente, mientras el hombre-lobo hacía movimientos con la varita y colocaba un bloque de piedra en el centro con algo de esfuerzo para encima colocarle un cuenco de madera.

"Hey, 'Mione, Parece que ya te has estado despidiendo del viejo lobo."

La chica le envió una mirada asesina, que haría a cualquiera que le conociera salir corriendo por miedo a sus maleficios, pero al ver que no afectaba en lo más mínimo al animago perro, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, cubriendo con la tela su cuello para que no pudiera ver la sangre en él.

"Ya está todo, vengan y colóquense uno al lado del otro al otro lado del cuenco mirándome a mi." Indicó Remus.

Apenas recordaban el haber sacado la daga ritual y haberse cortado las manos derramando la sangre.

Enseguida estaban respondiendo las frases de Remus con unas propias.

"**Sanguis ****vitam ****est****"** La Sangre es la Vida.

"**Sanguis ****est ****vim****"** La sangre es el poder.

"**Vitae ****animum**** nobis**** est****"** La sangre es tu alma.

"**Sanguis ****est ****ignem**** et ****aquam****"** La sangre es fuego y agua.

"**Sanguis ****vitam**** est****"** La Sangre es la Vida.

"**Scríbit****, ****fiet****"** Así debe ser escrito, así debe ser.

Primero Sirius tomó el cuenco, pasándoselo a Hermione que dio un sorbo de la sangre mezclada en este, poniendo una cara de desagrado, pero tragando sin quejas para luego pasárselo de regreso a Sirius que repitió el proceso sin notar que una gota de sangre mezclada con saliva del tercero había resbalado por el cuello de esta y caído a la mezcla.

Luego llegó una luz que emanó de la mordida…

Remus despertó horas después en su cuarto con una extraña sensación de relajación, no recordaba el final del ritual, pero atribuyó el sentido distendido de su cuerpo a que Hermione ahora estaba a salvo.

Se rascó el cuello, sintiendo una cicatriz que juraría no estaba allí antes, seguramente no la abría notado antes, después de todo, no era tan egocéntrico como para pasar horas en el espejo viendo su cuerpo maltratado por la condena de ser un licántropo.

Ahora que sabía que Hermione estaría bien, podría descansar en paz.

* * *

"¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Hermione?"

Prácticamente la chica había explotado las barreras mágicas para llegar a él, literalmente.

"Exactamente lo que escuchaste, Harry. ¿Por qué no me dijiste de la profecía?"

Eso golpeó muy cerca de su corazón, la chica le estaba enfureciendo y esa nueva manía que tenía de jugar con la remera le estaba irritando a límites insospechados.

"¡¿Desde cuando te tengo que dar explicaciones?!" Estaba molesto. Tan molesto… ¿Acaso no tenía algo de compasión en ese diminuto cuerpo que se removía incómodo?

Ahora sabía como Ron se sentía cada vez que se tenía que enfrentar a la chica de voz mandona y pose autoritaria que en otras ocasiones le había parecido graciosa…

Cuando no era dirigida a él.

"Desde que…" Su voz comenzó a bajar hasta que desapareció.

"¡¿Qué?! No tienes nada que sostener en mi contra. ¡Sirius está muerto y es mi culpa! ¡Mía y de Voldemort y de la estúpida de Trelawney por hacer una profecía sobre que yo debería matar a Voldemort!" Vio como un escalofrío recorrió a su amiga, para luego bajar la voz y sentarse en su cama, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos avergonzado. "Debí haberte hecho caso."

"¡Deja de lamentarte como un pobre idiota!" Harry alzó la mirada furioso y shockeado, jamás había escuchado a Hermione maldecir, eso era nuevo para él. "Si quieres culpa, ¿Por qué no la repartimos? YO debí detenerte, Ron debió saber mejor como establecer un duelo, demonios, la orden no debió haberse enterado donde estábamos y entonces Sirius no hubiera aparecido en el ministerio. SIRIUS no debió haber salido de la casa."

"No te metas con él." Dijo en tono amenazante.

"¿Si? ¿Y que va a hacer ahora el Barón Black? ¿Matarme?" Dijo cínicamente.

"Acaba de morir mi padrino, no quiero empezar una pelea contigo." Aclaró entrecerrando los ojos en clara seña de que no estaba para esas cosas.

"Esta bien, es suficiente." La chica, claramente furiosa, aunque por motivos diferentes cedió. "El año que viene no regresas a Hogwarts, parece que es necesario que hable con el director." Se dio media vuelta yendo a la puerta para salir del cuarto de los chicos de 5to curso.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Estalló él.

"Si, puedo y lo haré." Estaba molesta de que le contradiga. "Con Sirius muerto, YO soy tu guardiana legal y este colegio demostró que te pone en más peligro de lo que te mantiene a salvo. Sirius lo querría así."

"No metas a mi padrino en esto."

"Entonces no metas a MI esposo en esto." Antes de que las palabras fueran comprendidas, alzó una mano para evitar otra pelea. "Yo tampoco estoy en estado de hablar sobre esto, pero entiende, no eres el único que ha perdido a un ser amado."

Salió del lugar, sentía como su pecho se contraía con dificultad, no sabía si era por el pánico de cómo reaccionaría Harry cuando comprendiera lo que acababa de decir o por la simple idea de que estaba ahora sola.

Remus no entendía su obsesión con traerlo de regreso y en cierta forma lo comprendía. Su amigo, el último amigo que le quedaba, se había ido.

Y no regresaría al día siguiente con una sonrisa satisfecha hablando de las mujeres que se le habían tirado encima cuando era más joven y de su plan de seducir a una de las mujeres que pertenecían a la orden.

No saldría de su cuarto luego de alimentar a Buckbeak ni se quejaría de los gritos de su madre cuando el retrato se despertara.

Así que luego de 'avisar' al director del cambio de planes corrió, corrió escaleras abajo y salió por la gárgola, bajó escaleras a velocidades inimaginables hasta que su respiración era tan entrecortada que se detuvo en ese pasillo oscuro y golpeó la pared.

Se regocijó en el dolor de sus huesos rotos que entumecían sus pensamientos de culpa.

Siguió, una y otra vez.

Y hubiera continuado de no ser por la mano cálida que le detuvo y le sentó en el suelo, donde realizó que estaba hiperventilando cuando le pasó la bolsa de papel.

Cuando su respiración se hubo tranquilizado, la voz llegó a sus oídos con una frase que le hizo sentir que un puñal le había atravesado por la espalda.

"No puedes seguir escapándote en un mundo de fantasía."

"¿Mundo de Fantasía, Lupin? Si es un mundo de fantasía… ¿Dónde has escondido a mi esposo? ¿Acaso lo tienes en el bolsillo y no me enteré?"

"Él no va a regresar, Hermione. Debes dejar de engañarte. Hace casi un mes que estamos en el mismo lugar. Creo que deberías hablar con Harry, él te necesita."

"Aléjate de mi, Lupin. ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme? Pues, bueno, siéntate tranquilo, ya traté de hablar con Harry, pero no quiere ver a nadie. ¿Feliz? ¿Por qué no vas tu?"

* * *

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Harry?" La castaña miró al chico en cuestión que se alejaba de la barrera que separa a la estación muggle de King Cross de la parte mágica.

"Voy con mis familiares." Dijo con un suspiro triste, a lo cual la chica se rió levemente.

"¿Realmente crees que te dejaré ir con esas horribles personas?" Preguntó con una ceja alzada.

El chico se encogió al ver el parecido de la expresión de su amiga con la de su padrino cuando este encontraba algo divertido, pero al comprender lo que decía, le miró algo esperanzado.

"Vamos, Harry, si quieres despedirte, hazlo ahora, porque no los volverás a ver hasta que tu tengas ganas de hacerlo y particularmente no creo que sea en ningún momento pronto. Si necesitas algo de tu casa, luego iremos por ello a la noche."

"Pero, ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? No quiero volver a Grimauld, aparte de que permití que la orden la siga utilizando como cuarteles…"

"En la mansión Black. Los Black son una familia muy adinerada, a nombre solo de Sirius solamente tenían tres propiedades. Grimauld, la casa de los padres de Sirius, Orión Cottage, la casa de soltero de Sirius y la Mansión Black, que el clásico lugar de residencia de la cabeza de la familia. Sirius debía ser la cabeza al ser el mayor de los dos hermanos, pero desheredado, el hermano menor está muerto así que técnicamente él era la cabeza pero no podía tomar el título a pesar de que tenía derecho sobre él."

"Así que te lo dejó a ti…"

"Así es, no podía reclamarlo para él, pero se lo podía dejar en herencia a alguien, al igual que el título de barón que le correspondía al menor. Como el título tenía que ser reclamado por un hombre y sus primas son todas mujeres, ahora te corresponde a ti. Lo cual significa que prácticamente has sido adoptado por la familia Black."

"¿Eh?" Le miró con confusión. "Eso significa…"

"Que legalmente ahora tu nombre es Harry James Potter Black. Hijo adoptivo de Sirius… Soy tu madrastra Harry."

"Está bien…" Arrastró las palabras. "Esto se está poniendo cada vez más confuso. Mi padrino se casó con mi mejor amiga y ellos… eww. Y luego soy el hijastro de esta, que… ¡Argh! Y para empeorarla, estoy emparentado con el hurón… ¡ugh! y no sabía nada."

"… Si lo pones tan elocuentemente…"

A lo lejos pudo ver una mujer que se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa esquivando a la gente por el camino.

Cuando se paró frente a ellos, pudo ver que era alta y delgada, de cabello negro hasta la cintura y lacio. Demasiado parecida a Bellatrix Lestrange para su propio gusto.

Se había detenido con las manos en las rodillas para recobrar el aliento y luego hablar algo entrecortadamente.

"Andrómeda, Caeli, 7mo año." Harry alzó una ceja sin entender de qué se trataba eso, pero no hizo preguntas, ya que Hermione pareció entender algo.

Su amiga extendió la mano para estrecharla con la mujer.

"Hermione, Canis, novata y Harry, Bestiae, novato. Ronald está con la familia, se nos unirá en unos minutos." Ella al ver la pregunta en los ojos de su amigo, se encogió de hombros. "Cuando necesitaba ayuda, se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de conseguirla era buscando a la familia. Ella, es Andrómeda Tonks, la madre de Nymphadora, prima de Sirius y hermana tanto de Narcisa Malfoy como de Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ante esto el chico la miró con desconfianza, pero volvió a dirigirse a su amiga.

"¿Cuál es la forma de tu patronus?"

"Una nutria. Harry, ella no es un mortífago, recuerda que fue 'quemada' del árbol familiar al igual que Sirius. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, no estaba pensando… Es solo que con todo lo que está pasando ya no sé en quien confiar."

"No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado y en cuanto Ron venga, vamos a irnos al último lugar donde nos buscarían."

* * *

"Señores, si pueden prestar atención." Llamó Ronald desde la cabeza de la mesa Caeli.

Todos se callaron y las más de 100 cabezas se giraron a ver a sus líderes.

"Viendo como está comenzando el segundo año de estudio, queríamos ponerles a corriente con las nuevas clases." Siguió Harry. "Las clases de Duelo siguen en pie, al igual que las horas de Ajedrez, este año bajo supervisión de Theodore y Ronald. A esto se sumará dos horas de entrenamiento animago con Andrómeda, las horas de entrenamiento muggle serán sumadas con las de armas mágicas también con Hermione, este año se les dosificará con venenos para crear resistencia, así que las horas de identificación pasarán a ser de Duelo Aéreo y Medimagia nivel intermedio con Poppy."

"Si se fijan a un lado de sus copas, verán una poción, un pocillo y un gotero con solo dos gotas de líquido." Tomó la palabra Hermione. "La poción, deben beberla ahora antes de que empiece la cena, es la primera dosis de la poción para transformarse en animagos, cada poción es diferente, contiene ciertos cambios para adecuarse a los requerimientos. Las gotas, por otro lado, deben ser agregadas a sus sumos luego de comer. Ese será el primer veneno contra el cual deberán conseguir resistencia, veneno de basilisco." Antes de que alguien proteste, esta los cayó con un movimiento de la mano. "El posillo, lo que contiene es lagrimas de fénix. Dos segundos luego de ingerir el veneno, deberán tragar todo el líquido. Esto se repetirá todos los días durante tres meses. Más adelante anunciaremos el día en que uno por uno valla a hacer prueba de su resistencia."

"Bueno, habiendo dicho esto, es hora de comer, así que beban la poción. Y por el amor del cielo… traten de no escupirla, ni vomitar, ni nada por el estilo. Ya suficiente fue cuando Hermione tuvo que beberla…" Agregó el pelirrojo entre risas a las que se le sumaron el resto del alumnado.

"¡Hey! ¡Lo resiento!"

Remus Lupin vio a su amigo, sentado a su lado, viendo que este no tenía la poción pero si el veneno. Luego bajó la mirada a su copa y se sorprendió al notar que a pesar de ser un hombre-lobo, allí estaba la poción de los animagos.

* * *

"Muñeca, dime que no estás trabajando aun…"

Hermione alzó la cabeza para ver al hombre que salía del baño con solo unos pantalones y la toalla alrededor del cuello, mientras trataba de peinar el cabello largo y negro con los dedos.

"Por supuesto que si, este lugar no se dirige solo." Dijo señalando su escritorio lleno de pergaminos y trazos de lo que parecía un esquema lunar.

"Vamos, son las 10 de la noche, ¿No puedes tomar un respiro? ¿Por mi?"

Ella no pudo evita una ligera sonrisa ante la expresión infantil de cachorrito herido en el rostro del adulto.

Los momentos de paz y descanso eran pocos en la Mansión Black, especialmente luego de la llegada de los 'alumnos' hacía ni más ni menos que 4 años, 1 mes, 3 semanas y 2 días… no que estuviera contando el tiempo…

Hacía 9 años que estaba encerrada en ese lugar, saliendo solo cuando era estrictamente necesario, lo cual era no más que 1 vez al mes, para la luna llena, más 4 veces al año para comprar esenciales para pociones junto con Severus y Poppy.

El estrés le estaba alcanzando, las paredes del lugar se habían transformado en una prisión en algún momento luego de los primeros 3 años.

Con un suspiro negó.

"No, mañana debemos ir a buscarte... bueno, a sacarte del velo."

"Que demonios, estoy seguro que no me molestaría esperar un día más allí dentro."

"Sirius…" Le dijo con todo de advertencia para luego volver a bajar los ojos a los papeles. "Está bien que estamos jugando con el tiempo… todo el tema de paradoja, etc. Pero las cosas que pasaron van a pasar, yo ya sé que mañana iré por ti y se acabó el tema. Ya nos arriesgamos demasiado al estar en el mismo edificio 10 veces al mismo tiempo, 15 en mi caso. No podemos y no debemos arriesgarnos a cambiar algo que sabemos va a suceder. No quisiera saber lo que podría pasar, ¿Te imaginas que la paradoja sea tan grande que simplemente el tiempo y el espacio dejara de existir?"

La chica si bien extraoficialmente tenía ya 25 años, su cerebro a veces no podía evitar funcionar como la niña sábelo-todo de 15 años que parecía tener casi todas las respuestas de carácter académico.

El hombre puso sus manos delante en gesto de rendición.

"Al menos cuéntame como está yendo todo, hace casi una semana que no tenemos una charla entre nosotros, es bueno saber el estado mental de tu esposa si no quieres terminar durmiendo en el sillón, ¿sabe? Especialmente, para mi que ya soy candidato para él luego de que sin querer haya dejado a Remus calvo por la explosión de un caldero."

"Dudo mucho la parte de 'sin querer', pero dejaré que te sigas engañando…" Su esposa le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el escritorio contiguo, estando ella en el de en medio. "Dime que te interesa saber."

"Veamos… la verdad que más allá de las clases y mis propias investigaciones en transformaciones de batalla y las no-sé-que trigonométricas de aritmancia de Remus no tengo mucha más idea de nada." Se sentó recargándose contra el respaldo de la silla para luego girarse hacia ella y cruzar las piernas. "Dime en que está el resto. Hablo mucho con todos especialmente sobre las clases, pero cada quien está en su investigación de las cuales desconozco la mayoría."

Sin levantar la vista de lo que escribía, la chica se acomodó un poco para hablarle.

"Actualmente, Neville, Luna, Cristal y Kolya están haciendo experimentos con la espada de Gryffindor. Están buscando reemplazar las varitas del grupo Canis por armas que también puedan ser utilizadas al estilo muggle. Es bastante difícil, ya que deben ser maniobrables por cualquiera y la magia debe pasar por metal. Están considerando crear mangos de madera con cenizas y lagrimas de fénix. Es algo muy delicado… Charles y Ginevra son quienes están haciendo las pruebas mientras que Gregory está viendo de que utilidad nos pueden ser una vez que las tengamos."

"¿Y el resto?"

"Oliver ha presentado la idea de crear hechizos protectores para las escobas, así podríamos tener un ataque aéreo. Eso lo debes saber, porque Remus trabaja en ello. Hasta ahora no tienen éxito, pero algo está saliendo… De todas formas, Viktor se ha ganado unos buenos golpes con ello." Sopló en el pergamino para que se seque la tinta y lo enrollo, dejando la pluma en el tintero y finalmente viendo al hombre. "Fred y George están buscando una forma de hacer los fuegos artificiales menos coloridos y más explosivos. Creen que si vamos a tener un ataque aéreo no estaría mal arrojar unas bombas. Quieren encerrar hechizos en esferas parecidas a las de las profecías para que al arrojarlos se disparen. Severus, Bill, Poppy y los que fueron entrenados como sanadores están haciendo desarrollos para romper maleficios que vamos a sufrir en la batalla final."

"Cierto que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts rompiendo maleficios en Egipto y con la experiencia en pociones de S… No me mires así." Dijo al ver que le miraba con desaprobación.

"Sé como le ibas a llamar. No me hagas repetir el discurso del segundo día de primer año."

"Es que te veías tan tierna…" Dijo en burla mientras pestañeaba rápidamente de forma 'tierna', lo cual solo le ganó una mirada de desagrado.

"La próxima vez que hagas eso, llamaré a Padma, Parvati y Lavender para que te usen de muñeca."

"Ya quisieras ser tan linda como yo." Le respondió en un tono agudo simulando el de una mujer, mientras jugaba con su cabello.

Inmediatamente ella agarro la varita y le tiró un hechizo, que este esquivó transformándose en el enorme perro negro que tanto conocía. Pero no fue tan rápido como para esquivar el segundo, que dio de lleno.

Remus estaba regresando al dormitorio, que compartía con sus dos amantes, eso de transformarse en animago cuando se es hombre-lobo era mucho más difícil, ya que su forma animaga era una cruza rara entre un lobo y un humano, lo cual significaba que a pesar de saber como transformarse, debía seguir practicando hasta tener control total sobre la transformación. Definitivamente había sido un día agotador.

Lo único que deseaba era tirarse en la cama y acurrucarse junto con las personas que amaba y descansar por al menos 8 horas, una lástima que apenas se les permitiera dormir 4 horas por noche salvo los domingos.

Pero ese día martes, se conformaba con estar cerca de esos dos.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue atacado por un enorme perro color rosa brillante que le tecleó al suelo y comenzó a lamerle el rostro hasta que una sombra imponente se cernió sobre ellos.

"Sirius…" La voz amenazante de la bruja llegó hacia ellos y al lograr sentarse, el perro se escondió tras él.

"¿Ahora que hizo?"

En lugar de responder la bruja, el perro se había transformado en un muy rosado Sirius que le usaba de escudo.

"Hombre, Hermione está hormonal."

"Creo que no fue buena idea haber dicho eso…" Vio a la chica con el cabello desordenado y la varita en la mano. "Solo tengo una recomendación para ti Sirius… Corre."

Tras decir esto, dos figuras cambiaron de aspecto y salieron disparadas por el corredor. Un perro rosado y una perra mitad loba de largo cabello castaño a sus talones en un juego del gato y el ratón.

Parecía que sus deseos de descansar con sus amantes no se realizarían esa noche.

Pasó una mano por su cabeza para peinarse el cabello con las manos.

Momento, ¿Cabello?

"¡Sirius!"

Una bestia pelada, mitad lobo mitad humano se sumó a la cacería.

* * *

"¿Tienen todo?" Preguntó Hermione desde enfrente del velo, viendo a los lados.

"No, Neville y Kolya vienen con los sacrificios." Respondió Draco desde su posición en el suelo, donde estaba acomodando un cuenco de piedra negra luego de medir la distancia con el arco que sostenía el velo.

Jamás habían pensado que sería tan fácil entrar al ministerio…

Aunque si un grupo de chicos de entre 14 y 16 años podía hacerlo, ¿Por qué no podría un grupo entrenado?

Después de todo, lo único que tenían que hacer era decir sus nombres, para ganar acceso en una cabina de teléfono en Londres.

La chica asintió ante el rubio dirigiéndose a Harry y Viktor.

El último, habían sido conocidos desde 4to año, cuando este le reconoció como la 'hermana' de Darius.

Prácticamente Darius le había obligado a llevarla al baile de navidad para evitar, según sus palabras, que 'niños hormonales se acercaran a su hermana'.

Claro, nunca admitiría en voz alta que en realidad no había conseguido una cita para el baile.

Desde entonces tenían una relajada amistad, también así conoció a Kolya y a Mikhail…

Los chicos fueron los amigos de Viktor desde que eran pequeños, así que cuando citó a Darius, no dudo ni un segundo en pedirle que también se comunicara con los otros dos.

Kolya, Canis.

Mikhail, Caeli.

Viktor, Bestiae.

Y allí venían, bajando las escaleras de piedra destrozadas por lo ocurrido al final del 5to curso, dos muchachos de músculos definidos y pose fiera, arrastrando dos bolsas sin preocuparse si su contenido se golpeaba con los escalones o no.

El primero, Neville, se veía delgado al contrario del chico de cachetes redondos y expresión inocente al que se habían acostumbrado en Hogwarts. Sus pasos eran seguros y el cabello lo llevaba en un corte estilo militar.

Decía que así era más cómodo…

El otro chico que iba a su lado, se veía algo más bajo, pero su espalda era ancha y dura a la vista, el cabello de un rubio oscuro y la piel pálida de no haber visto la luz del sol durante años…

Todos tenían ese tipo de color casi grisáceo en la piel, si no fuera por las pociones de vitaminas, seguramente todos estarían enfermos.

"Neville, Canis cuarto año."

"Kolya, Canis cuarto año."

"Harry, Líder Bestiae, cuarto año."

"Viktor, Bestiae séptimo año."

"Hermione, Líder Canis, Cuarto año."

"Draco, Canis cuarto año. Disculpen, pero, ¿no se aburren de tener que saludarse así?" Rezongó el rubio a lo cual todos le pusieron mala cara.

"Entiende, es la única forma de saber la extensión de las capacidades de los presentes…" Razonó Hermione.

"Y es bueno saber con QUIEN estas hablando. Imagínate, Ronald y Luna se casan en el noveno año… no es lo mismo hablar con ellos antes que después." Apuntó Neville.

"Lo que me recuerda, ¿Luna no tiene que ir mañana a buscar a Fleur?" Acotó Harry.

"No, es la semana que viene, luego de que Bill sea soltado del hospital por, ya sabes, la mordida." Respondió pensativo Kolya.

"Es una de mis mejores duelistas, cabe aclarar. Tiene buena relación con Narcisa, ya que esta es también descendiente de veelas de parte de su madre. Claro, la sangre está tan diluida que ya no tiene más poder que unos colmillos realmente filosos… Por suerte fue la única que heredó algo de esa parte de la familia, sino sería muy difícil darle con un maleficio a Bellatrix…"

Todos los ojos se dirigieron a los sacos que estaban a sus pies.

"Neville, Kolya, monten guardia del lado de afuera. Si alguien viene, díganle que no tienen permitido el paso, si es necesario, duérmanlos con uno o dos hechizos. Llamaremos por ustedes antes de usar los transportadores." Comandó la líder de la cofradía Canis a lo cual inmediatamente obedecieron. "Draco, tu vas a la derecha, Viktor, a la izquierda y Harry en el centro a mi derecha."

"Espero que esto funcione…"

"Y yo agradezco que el conjuro esté en nuestro idioma."

"¿Cuánto falta para la media noche?"

"Tres… dos… uno."

"Cerbero que cuida la puerta de lo insospechado, te llamo clamando por la vida de quien está en tus manos. El hombre que me ha jurado su vida, Sirius Orión Black, quien posee un pacto matrimonial de sangre por las antiguas tradiciones. Venga su alma, por él derramo la sangre de la amante." Recitó Hermione, mientras su mano se extendía sobre el cuenco y una luz salida del mismo velo voló a gran velocidad hasta ella, abriendo su muñeca y dejando su sangre caer en este. La chica asintió indicando que estaba bien para que siguieran.

"Hades que juzgas al otro lado de la puerta, ruego tu perdón por interrumpir tu juicio. Hablo en nombre del hombre que me prometió protección, Sirius Orión Black, quien posee un pacto familiar por las nuevas tradiciones. Trae su alma, por él derramo la sangre del protegido." Harry repitió las acciones de Hermione, yendo una luz, pero de color azul a cortar esta vez su mano y asintió al siguiente.

"Perséfone, hija de las estaciones, amante de lo oscuro, pido por la vida de quien está bajo tu cuidado. Pido por Sirius Orión Black, quien posee en sus venas mi sangre, encarcelado por las ataduras familiares. Haz que su cuerpo florezca desde el interior del Tártaro, por él derramo la sangre de la familia." Draco, tras asentir, la luz violeta fue a su antebrazo y comenzó a caer la sangre hacia la piedra negra, para luego mirar a Viktor que tenía la mano en una de las bolsas.

"Río Tártaro que le guía al más allá, llamo a la vida a Sirius Orión Black en nombre de su esposa, Hermione Jane Black, su protegido, Harry James Potter Black y su familia, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Y le entrego en ofrenda a los traidores, Bellatrix Lestrange y Rodolphus Lestrange. Yo soy la sangre del desconocido, Viktor Byron Krum, entregada por voluntad." Al decir esto, arrojó las bolsas al frente con algo de esfuerzo y tomando una daga ritual se cortó a si mismo la mano, derramando la sangre en el cuenco.

De un momento a otro, todo el lugar oscureció, la única iluminación fue la de la arcada del velo, que tenía una tonalidad azulada mientras unas palabras en griego aparecían.

Manos grisáceas se extendían por el suelo, buscando llegar a los cuerpos tirados a centímetros de ellos y succionándoles hacia adentro…

Luego solo un par de brazos aparecieron, extendiéndose, suplicando algo.

Fue entonces que Hermione con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por la pérdida de sangre alzó el cuenco, viendo el velo.

"Sirius Orión Black, tu nos has prometido tu vida, ahora la reclamamos, vívela." Dicho esto, entregó el cuenco a las manos que desaparecieron a la vez que el cuerpo translúcido del hombre aparecía al otro lado de la tela.

Con una inspiración onda, dejo que su mano herida traspasara el velo, sintiendo como si estuviera tocando un fantasma y tan rápido como pudo sentir el brazo del hombre, tiró, cayendo el cuerpo de peso muerto sobre ella y aplastándola contra el suelo.

Con la fuerza que pudo cobrar, empujó al hombre a un lado, estaba inconsciente.

"Harry, deberás ir tu a llevarlo donde Remus… yo no me siento bien." Luego de esto, perdió la conciencia.

A una gran distancia, la sala de la mansión Black que había sido nombrada 'Salón de los Muertos' aparecieron los primeros dos nombres, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

"¿Con que hechizo fuiste golpeada?" Preguntó Poppy en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de las camas estaban ocupadas por los heridos de la batalla final que había tomado lugar en los terrenos de ese mismo castillo.

La chica se quejó, estaba cortada, golpeada, herida y peor de todo, maldita.

"Dementia… mi mente se comenzará a perder en la locura, los recuerdos buenos se desvanecerán y solo quedarán los malos. También conocido como 'el beso del dementor'… Tengo tres meses hasta que no haya nada que recuperar en mi." Respondió de manera fría.

En tres meses lo único que quedaría de Hermione sería la coraza.

Un ser depresivo, quien no podría distinguir amigos de enemigos…

Y no sabía si estaba dispuesta a vivir para contarlo.


	4. Basilisk, El Encanto de la Serpiente

Nota: Buenas Buenas!!

Pues, escribiendo el ffic, me he dado cuenta, que les he dado una forma animaga a Hermione (Perro-lobo), los hombre-lobo y a los gemelos Weasley (No la he dicho, pero ya la tienen.) Así que quería la opinión de ustedes sobre que serían el resto...

Tenemos hasta ahora-

**Canis (Cánidos: Perros, lobos, zorros, etc.)  
**

Severus Snape

Poppy Pomfrey

Sirius Black (Perro Negro)

Remus Lupin (Hombre-lobo)

Neville Longbottom (Hombre-lobo)

Luna Lovegood (Hombre-lobo)

Bill Weasley (Hombre-lobo)

Fred Weasley (Secreto a voces, pero secreto)

George Weasley (Igual que Fred)

Draco Malfoy

Lavender Brown

Padma Patil

Kolya (Personaje Original)

Cristal (Personaje original, apenas mencionado en el 3er capítulo)

**Caeli (Toda clase de aves)**

Ron Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Percy Weasley

Andromeda Tonks

Ted Tonks

Dean Thomas

Oliver Wood

Parvati Patil

Gregory Goyle

Mikhail (Personaje Original)

**Bestiae (Animales salvajes, más que nada del bosque)**

Harry Potter

Narcisa Malfoy

Molly Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Seamus Finnigan

Katie Bell

Cho Chang

Blaise Zabini

Viktor Krum

Fleur de l'Court

Darius Wether (Personaje Original)

**Sanadores (Forma libre!)  
**

Calista Goyle

Miranda Zabini

Si se les ocurre algo, diganlo, que la verdad, ni yo tengo idea... Y si tienen algun razonamiento para estos, diganlo, sería bueno escucharlo.

Espero no haberme olvidado de ningún personaje...

Besos y Cuidense

**_Luna Ming_**

* * *

**Tonos de Negro IV**

**Basilisk ****-**** El encanto de la Serpiente**

Otra vez estaba contra la pared, su espalda lo resentía realmente…

Parecía que era una cosa de los cánidos, tomar a la hembra, aplastarla contra la pared y apoderarse de sus cuellos como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Sentía el cabello largo y sedoso acariciarle el hombro y el pecho a través del escote.

El brazo que le tomaba por la cintura como si no quisiera dejarle ir, la barba crecida desde el día del ritual que ahora se apoderaba del rostro del hombre, que se posaba sobre ella agachado para llegar a la unión del cuello con el hombro, escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello.

La respiración entrecortada, el golpe contra la pared le dejaría rasguños en la espalda, pero no le importaba.

Era un acto de posesión.

Y por alguna extraña y fascinante razón simplemente le encantaba.

Cerró sus manos en puños alrededor de la tela que separaba sus pieles, buscando sentir el calor del cuerpo del hombre, queriendo mostrarle que le deseaba.

Que le necesitaba.

Tiró de él, para que se acercara más, aunque pareciera imposible.

Necesitaba más de él, todo parecía nada cuando estaba a su lado. Era el conjunto de lo irracional, simplemente, no era suficiente para ella.

"Nuestra." Fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre que parecía estar en alguna clase de transe.

"Por siempre."

* * *

"En unos días te irás…" Habló el licántropo desde un sillón en la biblioteca de Grimauld Place.

El lugar había sido donde tras la hora de dormir, los tres se habían acostumbrado a reunirse, buscando confort el uno en el otro.

"Lo sé, mañana comenzaré el 5to año en Hogwarts, no puedo esperar." Respondió entusiasmada. "Va a ser un año emocionante, pero los extrañaré."

"Y nosotros a ti, muñeca. Este lugar se va a volver aburrido sin ti y los chicos para alegrar un poco este lugar tan deprimente." Sirius dijo, sentado al lado de su amigo.

"No seas quejoso, Sabes que la Orden del Fénix va a venir seguido, después de todo, este es el cuartel, ¿Verdad? Aparte, Harry, Ron y yo vendremos para navidad junto con el resto de los Weasley…"

"Y yo también me quedaré, Padfoot. ¿Ya no tomas en cuenta a este viejo lobo?" Bromeó Remus.

"Cállate, Moony. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"Solo bromeaba, no tienes por que ser tan sensible."

"Por cierto, Hermione." Comenzó el animago de forma seria. "Sé que es muy temprano para hablar sobre estas cosas, ya sabes, el casamiento y…"

"No te preocupes. Habla tranquilo." Le interrumpió la adolescente.

"Sabes como yo soy el padrino de Harry."

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Sus padres, Lily y James, me dieron custodia a mi… y a mi esposa si llegaba a contraer matrimonio."

"O sea…"

Con un suspiro el animago se desordenó el pelo, buscando por las palabras concretas, pero Remus se le adelantó.

"Lo que Padfoot quiere decir, es que al estar bajo el matrimonio de las antiguas tradiciones contigo, tu siendo considerada mayor de edad y madrina por palabra de los padres de Harry, ahora tu eres su guardiana legal."

"Santo cielo, ¿en que me metí?" Expresó horrorizada. "Pero, ¿Cómo es que terminé siendo la madrina de Harry?"

"Se podría decir que James siempre dijo que la mujer que captara mi atención lo suficiente como para que considerara casarme con ella, sería digna de mencionar… Claro, él nunca tuvo en cuenta que algo como esto pudiera pasar, así que simplemente me dijo que confiara en él, que en algún momento conocería a la persona indicada." Tomó la palabra Sirius. "Sin contar que si algo me llegara a suceder, técnicamente tu y Harry pasarían a ser los herederos de la familia Black"

"¿Desde cuando casarse con alguien implica tantas cosas?" Expresó frustrada de todo lo que implicaba ser la señora Black.

"Desde que decidiste casarte en una de las familias más antiguas de sangres-pura que hay en toda Inglaterra…"

"Que alivio…" Giró los ojos para que notaran la ironía de sus palabras.

"A lo que iba." Retomó el animago. "Por favor, cuida de Harry. Sé que yo no seré capaz de hacerlo y con el ministerio en su contra, lo más seguro es que no sea capaz de comunicarme seguido. Como su guardiana y como su amiga, te pido, no, te imploro, cuida de él. Nunca ha tenido un hogar decente y creo que en eso te puedes relacionar con él… Tal vez no seamos capaces de dárselo nosotros tampoco por las 'discordancia' que tenemos, pero trata."

"Haré todo lo que pueda por él. Ya sabes que sería capaz de dar la vida por Harry, eso no tienes por que dudarlo… Haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo."

* * *

Remus había tenido un día malo.

Sirius había muerto hacía 2 meses y el año lectivo de Hogwarts había terminado hacía ni más ni menos que hacía 2 semanas.

Hermione insistía en que iba a traer a Sirius de regreso y que el colegio ponía en peligro a Harry.

Incluso había dicho que no quería hablar con él hasta que entrara en razón.

Temía por la chica…

Temía que fuera capaz de meterse en una de las magias más oscuras que había en existencia, la nigromancia y temía que si llegaba a eso, se llevara una decepción.

Sirius estaba muerto, no había más que hacer que aceptarlo.

Él había sido su amigo y el esposo de la mujer que amaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

Le dolía ver como la chica se iba desgastando lentamente, echándose a perder a cada comida que se salteaba, cada día que desaparecía simplemente para dormir.

Le dolía ver cada ataque de pánico que se causaba al ver la enorme cicatriz que le había quedado de aquel día fatídico.

Pero estaban en guerra, no había tiempo para pararse a contemplar lo que pasaba alrededor. Un momento de debilidad podría llegar a significar la muerte de todos. Y particularmente él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo.

Sin embargo, desconocía la razón, pero algo en su interior le decía que si bien su cuerpo estaba muerto, él aun no lo estaba, que su alma seguía luchando por regresar.

Eso le daba esperanzas, esperanzas que no estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Por otro lado, estaba algo dolido…

Hermione se había llevado a Ron y Harry y había desaparecido.

No se había sabido nada de ellos desde el final del curso, cuando habían salido de King Cross… algunas personas juraban haberles visto irse con una mujer adulta, pero eso fue lo último que se sabía de ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta le despabilaron de sus pensamientos.

Hacía una semana que no tenía ninguna clase de visitas, todos sabían por lo que estaba pasando… incluso Nymphadora se había rendido luego de haber sido echada del lugar cinco veces en menos de 4 días.

Se acercó con cuidado a la ventana desde la cual apenas pudo ver una figura recargada contra la puerta con algo de esfuerzo.

"¿Quién es?"

"¿Moony?" Llegó la voz rasposa desde el otro lado.

Esa voz la podría haber reconocido en cualquier lado, pero, como había dicho antes…

Los muertos no pueden regresar… ¿o si?

Un momento de inconciencia y de debilidad le llevó a abrir la puerta de golpe, sintiéndose ser golpeado hacia el suelo, trató de buscar la varita, pero se dio cuenta que el peso no se movía.

Alzó la vista, para ver que le había atacado, pero lo único que vio fue una manta de cabello negro lacio que le cubría y el movimiento pesado de alguien respirando.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana levantó el peso para verle con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sí, era él.

Su piel estaba grisácea y enferma, su respiración era pesada como si le costara hacer uso de los pulmones.

Pero salvo por eso y la expresión cansada, era él.

Le abrazó como si su vida se fuera en ello, era él…

Podía sentir el cuerpo creando calor entre sus brazos, podía distinguir el aroma masculino de pino y pólvora mezclado con otros aromas…

Sangre

Le alejó a distancia de un brazo.

No olía a muerto, así que no era un Inferni ni un zombi, que eran casi lo mismo.

No se veía herido, así que la sangre no debía ser suya…

Respiró hondo.

Había dos olores desconocidos y dos reconocibles.

Sudor, cera de escoba y madera húmeda. El lobo lo reconoció como el aroma de un cachorro.

Flores silvestres, pergamino viejo, chocolate y el olor metálico de sangre.

"Hermione y Harry." Expresó sorprendido. "Lo lograron, yo… yo creí que."

"Oye, Moony…" El hombre comenzó, recargado en los brazos que le mantenían a distancia, el cabello desordenado y los ojos entrecerrados. "No por ser aguafiestas, pero estoy algo cansado."

Dicho esto, cayó como un peso muerto al suelo, la respiración aun pesada, pero un ligero sonido le hizo saber que solo estaba dormido.

Y le abrazó.

Le abrazó contra su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Le sostuvo, los dos desparramados en el suelo, agradeciendo que la chica no hubiera escuchado sus tonterías.

Pensando en ella le extrañó.

Estaba feliz de tener de regreso a la estrella canina, pero sin ella no era lo mismo.

Necesitaba disculparse y rogar que le perdone por haber sido tan desconfiado.

Sin saber lo que hacía, agachó la cabeza al hombro del hombre, colocando sus labios contra lo que parecía una cicatriz.

Nunca le dejaría marcharse de esa forma otra vez.

No, quizá la chica tenía razón…

Tal vez lo que sentía por el otro hombre era más que simple amistad…

Y esta vez, Sirius no se marcharía sin saberlo.

* * *

"Ron, por enésima vez, toma el báculo a menos que quieras que te lo meta donde no brilla el sol." Expresó molesta la chica, viendo como su amigo miraba con desconfianza una de las armas claves para derrotar al lord oscuro.

"No, ¡'Mione! ¿Por qué debo ser yo?" Se quejó de mala gana.

Con un sonido de exasperación, la chica se agarró la cara.

"Agradece que tu madre esté con Narcisa ayudando a Harry en sus hechizos de batalla, si no, te juro que le hubiera dicho que te maldiga."

"En serio, 'Mione, no creo que sea buena idea, aparte, ¿De donde sacaste el báculo de Salazar Slytherin? Sin bromas, es peligroso, no se sabe que clase de hechizos pueda tener…"

"¡Ronald! Mi nombre es Hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, ocho letras y las requiero todas, para con el tema de los apodos." El chico hizo un sonido de molestia al ser llamado por su nombre completo. "Y en cuanto al báculo de Slytherin… Estamos en la mansión Black, ¿Dónde crees que lo encontré?"

"Bueno… si, es cierto, estamos en territorio mortífago."

"Ronald" Habló en tono de advertencia. "Si te cuesta recordar, Bellatrix es la única Black que es mortífago. Narcisa y Andrómeda están aquí, Draco Malfoy no creo que se quiera unir a los mortífagos en ningún momento pronto, Sirius era inocente y el resto de la familia está muerta, salvo por mi, que me casé dentro de la familia y Harry que fue adoptado."

"Bueno, bueno, regresemos a lo que estábamos."

"Argh, está bien. Repasemos… Tú eres sangre-pura. Slytherin era sangre-pura hace 900 años. Las familias sangre-pura son escasas, lo que significa que o se casaban entre hermanos, primos o familiares algo más lejanos o entre las 12 casas que existían entonces. Si te fijas, la cantidad de casas de sangre pura apenas ha variado con la época, siendo los Black uno de estos al igual que los Prewett. ¿Recuerdas el apellido Prewett? Es el apellido de soltera de tu madre."

Viendo que el chico si bien le prestaba atención no reaccionaba, tomó el báculo con un movimiento rápido de la mano y se lo extendió.

"Hace 900 años las familias solían tener como mínimo 3 hijos, la mayoría de las familias rondaban por los 5 descendientes y los más pobres podían llegar hasta los 18 hijos si la mujer era sana. Slytherin no tuvo un solo hijo, tuvo 4, tres mujeres y un varón. Los libros solo hablan del hombre al ser el único heredero real por ser del sexo masculino. Lo cual no implica que las mujeres no hayan tenido descendencia. Se cree que Helena, la hija menor se casó con un Prewett. Así que si no me equivoco, tu deberías ser el heredero de Slytherin."

"Hermione... por favor, cualquier cosa menos eso... o sea, yo, ¿Una serpiente? Nah, gracias." Dijo mostrando su disgusto ante la idea, pero al mover la mano, la chica la atrapó y le puso el báculo en esta, forzando a que la cierre a su alrededor.

"Deja de quejarte y mejor agradece." Frunció el seño. "Si mis cálculos son correctos, más de la mitad de la línea de Slytherin debe ser squib a esta altura. Como ya te dije, no eres el único..."

"Oh, entonces ¿Quien más está conmigo?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

"Seguramente Harry ni más ni menos. El profesor Snape por parte de la familia Prince descienden tanto de Hufflepuff como de Ravenclaw. Ron, más de la mitad de los 'sangre-pura' de esta generación se han cruzado en generaciones anteriores con descendientes de los Fundadores de Hogwarts."

"Eso significa que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no es especial..."

"No, no lo es, solo es un poderoso maníaco bastardo serpentoide que se cree el rey del mambo. Sin contar que tiene un seguimiento de tontos homicidas que solo piensan en la pureza inexistente mientras besan el trasero de un mestizo."

"mmm... Me gusta. PMBS... Pero, ¿A que te refieres con pureza inexistente?"

"Dios, Ronald. ¿Acaso nunca piensas? ¿Que creías, que los magos llegaron a ser por creación divina? De alguna manera comenzaron a ser magos. Pero antes de tener magia, son humanos... Primero que todo son humanos y luego seres mágicos... y los humanos no son creados con magia, ellos crecieron para aprender magia."

"Entonces todos venimos de ser no-mágicos a sangre-pura." Expresó como quien descubre un gran tesoro.

Por un momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro y al segundo siguiente estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Hermione! Si tan solo PMBS y sus bastardos arrogantes pudieran escuchar eso. Creo que deberías correr por tu vida."

"Ron, cualquiera debería correr por su vida... nadie quiere morir de un susto al ver esa cara fea." La chica aun riendo, va a una pared y toma un bastón simple y se para frente a Ronald. "Ahora bien, hay mucho que entrenar. Sé que hace apenas dos años que llegamos, pero si planeamos seguir con el plan de convocar gente para armar una milicia, entonces debemos explotar el tiempo al máximo. Veamos los movimientos básicos."

* * *

"Harry, sigo creyendo que deberías usar a tu favor el hecho de que hables parcel… piénsalo, un gran grupo de serpientes venenosas que vayan debilitando a los mortífagos a medida que vallamos avanzando…"

"Lo sé, pero no estoy tan seguro de que sea buena idea…" El chico pasó su mano por la cabeza, tratando de acomodar el cabello que seguía tan desordenado como siempre. "¿Qué pasaría si se equivocan y atacan a los nuestros?"

"Deberíamos crear una resistencia a los venenos, recién están terminando el primer año acá, tenemos tiempo." Dijo Hermione. "Aparte, ya estábamos considerando hacerlo, si consigues serpientes la única diferencia sería que deberían ser más específicos los venenos contra los que necesitamos inmunidad."

"Pensaré en ello, seguramente combatir fuego con fuego nos daría cierta ventaja… ¿Tu que dices, Ronald?"

"Creo que es buena idea, deberías hacerlo. Los mortífagos creen que vamos a combatir con magia blanca y no están al tanto de nuestro entrenamiento en este lugar, así que es más obvio que no esperan nada especial de nosotros… Si tenemos algo bajo la manga en caso de emergencia sería aun más difícil que predigan nuestros movimientos…"

"Entonces está decidido, Harry, tu buscarás serpientes y Ronald, el siguiente eres tu."

"¿Yo que?"

"Las acromántulas… ¿Recuerdas? Tu símbolo, tu mayor miedo… es hora de que lo enfrentes. Necesitamos de la ayuda de los seres del Bosque Prohibido."

"Demonios, ¿Para que abrí mi bocaza?"

* * *

"Neville, Frederik, George, ustedes ya lograron realizar los imperdonables. Así que pónganse a un costado."

La sala de entrenamiento Número 5 estaba llena con los estudiantes de 6to curso de la cofradía Canis.

Todos estaban haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para poder realizar las maldiciones imperdonables, pero hasta ahora solo ellos tres habían tenido éxito con todas.

"Ustedes adelántense al salón 7mo y pídanle a Severus que comience a hacer las pruebas de Oclumencia que en dos semanas deben comenzar las clases de legilimencia."

Luego de despedir a los otros tres, cerró los ojos, esto le dolería más a ella que al resto.

"¡Atención!" Todos detuvieron sus intentos fallidos para mirarle. "Realmente no importa si aprenden a utilizar el Avada Kedabra, ya que cualquier otro conjuro puede llegar al mismo fin, la muerte del enemigo. Pero lo cierto es que hace falta que aprendan los otros dos si quieren sobrevivir."

Al decir esto, varias voces susurrantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

"¡Pero! Al ver que ninguno llega a nada, la única forma que conozco de que aprendan a realizarlos, es estando al otro extremo de estos maleficios." En ese instante todos se callaron. "Formen una fila, Tempest, ve a buscar a Poppy y dile que les enseñaré el Crucio y el Imperio de la forma antigua."

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes, Muñeca?"

"Como si un tren me hubiera pasado por arriba."

"Hermione, puedo ver a millas de distancia como tu mente y cuerpo están llegando al límite. Realmente deberías tomarte un descanso… Incluso nosotros que solo somos alumnos tenemos al menos un día de la semana donde podemos descansar… Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, estoy seguro de que Severus puede reemplazarte aunque sea solo un día."

"Mis días de descanso son los sábados, Remus, no tienes de que preocuparte…"

"Muñeca, Remus tiene razón. Tienes que descansar… los sábados te levantas a las 5 de la mañana como todos los otros días, cuando te decimos que te quedes un poco más en la cama simplemente te excusas diciendo que hay mucho que hacer…"

"Sirius, Remus, realmente, no necesito descansar más. Hace ya 14 años que me despierto a la misma hora, 14 años que paso los sábados leyendo e investigando, no voy a cambiar de hábito de la noche a la mañana."

"No te creas que no hemos notado lo poco que comes tampoco…"

"En casa no me alimentaba bien tampoco… me quita tiempo que puedo usar en cosas más productivas."

"Por el amor de Merlín, Hermione, nos preocupas y nada de lo que digas nos hará cambiar eso." El licántropo fue hacia ella y la alzó sin ningún esfuerzo. "Incluso con la poción el resto de las chicas crecieron ligeramente, tu por el contrario pareces cada vez más pequeña, ¡no pesas más que una pluma!"

"¡Remus! ¡Suéltame!" Se quejó, tratando de patalear para que le suelte, retorciéndose en el lugar. "No soy tan liviana, como al menos 2 comidas diarias, no soy tan delgada… ¡Déjame bajar!"

El hombre lobo, en lugar de obedecerle, la arrojó al aire dos veces, atrapándole sin mayor problema.

"Padfoot, creo que nuestra querida princesita nos está mintiendo, ¿Tu que dices?" Dicho esto, arrojó la chica al aire, que fue atrapada esta vez por el animago perro.

"Valla, Moony tiene razón. Creo que si quisiera podría arrojarte hasta el techo sin mayor esfuerzo…" Para poner énfasis, también le dio un empujón hacia arriba, la soltó con una mano y luego la volvió a atrapar, mientras ella trataba desesperadamente de agarrarse de algo.

"Solo… esperen… a que… baje… de acá." Dicho esto, torció las piernas, para poder colocarlas en el brazo de quien le sostenía y de un salto, que causó la caída de Sirius, se paró en el suelo, tomando la varita en su mano y apuntándoles.

"Oye, Padfoot…" El hombre-lobo comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta. "¿Recuerdas la recomendación que te hice hace 5 años, esa vez que Hermione estaba enojada?"

Sin poder ver lo que estaba pasando desde el suelo, boca abajo, Sirius respondió.

"Si, esa vez que dije que Hermione estaba hormonal… ¿Qué pasa con ello?"

En lugar de responder el hombre, la chica tomó la palabra.

"Esa recomendación aun se aplica, querido… Corran." Luego del siseo que fue la última palabra, tres figuras, un perro completamente pelado, un lobo mitad hombre con una llama azul que le seguía peligrosamente cerca y una chica furiosa, comenzaron a deslizarse por los pasillos de la academia militar.

Bill era un hombre feliz…

Tan feliz como podría ser.

En solo un año y medio podría salir de esa 'escuela' y podría casarse con Fleur.

Había conseguido la autorización de Harry para poder tener un cuarto en el ala especial de la Mansión para él y su futura esposa y solo quedaba pedir a Hermione su autorización y firma para confirmar el hecho.

Iba caminando, tarareando una tonada baja, cuando vio una forma maciza de color marrón grisáceo ir en su dirección.

Entrenado para estar preparado para este tipo de situaciones, se tiró al suelo y sacó su daga mágica, preparado para enviar un maleficio de ser necesario…

Pero el ser lo saltó y siguió corriendo.

Por el olor pudo distinguir que solo se trataba de Remus, así que se paró rápidamente, debía estar escapando de algo, pero, ¿De que?

Giró justo a tiempo para ver a un perro negro completamente pelado saltarle encima y volverlo a mandar al suelo.

"Oigan, ¿que pasa?" Pero nadie le respondió, el perro comenzó a correr por donde había desaparecido el licántropo. "¿Nadie me va a responder?"

"Apártate, William, tengo un esposo y un amante a los que matar."

Llegó la voz desde el otro lado y se giró justo a tiempo para ver como su capa se prendía fuego por medio de llamas azules que lamían la tela.

Ese no era un buen día…

Ni para él ni para toda el ala Canis…

Lo mejor sería esperar a que Hermione alcanzara a los otros dos…

O que terminara de destrozar la mansión, lo que ocurriera antes.

* * *

"Deberías decirles a todos lo que te golpeo, estoy segura que el grupo bajo tu mando podrán encontrar alguna respuesta a tu problema."

"Lo sé, Miranda, pero déjame simular que este día es simplemente uno más, déjame disfrutar de la victoria. ¿Y, Narcisa? ¿Cómo va todo en el gran comedor de Hogwarts?"

"Bien, Dumblendore está preparando el lugar para un gran festín en honor a la derrota de Voldemort, sin contar que es el final del curso, así que está preparando todo junto con los profesores. Ni han notado la falta de la mitad de los alumnos, creo que piensan que están en sus cuartos."

"A ver si adivino, aun no entiende que nosotros somos responsables por su logro, así que es una fiesta para la Orden de la Urraca parlanchina… Ese hombre está loco."

"Lo siento, líder, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto…"

"No se preocupen, Narcisa, Miranda, los chicos y yo siempre tenemos algo bajo la manga, especialmente para este caso. Ya estábamos preparados." Dijo la chica acostada sin señas de moverse. "¿Qué se siente volver a ser una Black Malfoy y una Zabini?"

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra de forma incómoda y luego a la chica.

"La verdad… es raro, como si no nos pertenecieran…"

"¿Qué quieren decir? ¿No es por esto por lo que luchamos?" Inquirió desconcertada.

"En parte, pero son más de 10 años dándole la espalda a los apellidos de nuestros maridos. Y la verdad que no lamentamos ni un instante de ello. Nosotras jamás fuimos tan parte de algo como en el colegio… ¿Por qué ni siquiera tiene un nombre?"

"Porque luego de la guerra jamás creímos que fuera necesario. Con el fin de esto, la mansión se cerrará salvo por los niños que han quedado huérfanos."

"Hermione, sé que esto no es lo que planeabas, pero realmente no queremos irnos."

La chica les miró con cuidado, aun desconcertada por la idea de que alguien no quisiera marcharse de la mansión así que Narcisa con un suspiro explicó.

"Volveré a tomar mi apellido de soltera y le daré a Draco la opción de hacerlo también. Ser profesora de duelo ha sido una experiencia más que maravillosa. Fue… diferente. Cuando era la señora Malfoy nadie me veía como alguien que podía tener logros o como alguien con una meta en la vida salvo la de estar colgada del brazo de ese… mortífago con una cara, así." Hizo un gesto, alzando la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido y apretando los labios, lo cual hacía su cara verse desagradable.

"Y yo… me casé ya no sé cuantas veces, uno peor que el otro… salvo el señor Zabini, pero al negarse a unirse a Voldemort en la primer guerra fue muerto. Solo habíamos estado casados durante un año y un matrimonio arreglado, apenas le conocía. Nunca antes habían colocado tanta confianza en mi como para cuidar de los enfermos."

"Y ustedes no son las únicas…" Apareció otra voz femenina desde el otro lado de la cama. Calista Goyle revisaba la carta médica de Hermione. "La mayoría de los slytherin son considerados malvados por naturaleza, pero en este lugar somos iguales a cualquiera. Lo admito, no somos precisamente amistosos, pero acá tenemos un lugar donde no importa el apellido, solo somos un guerrero más que va por las mismas metas que todos los demás. Algunos como yo y Miranda somos simples sanadores, pero sabemos que si no estamos aquí, todo el resto se derrumba."

Con un suspiro, la más joven negó con la cabeza.

"¿Saben lo que están pidiendo?" Trató de razonar. "¿Qué hay de sus mansiones? Saben que siempre serán bienvenidas en este lugar."

"De eso no te preocupes, arreglamos todo en el último año…"

La chica se agarro la cabeza, preparándose para lo que vendría.

"¿Qué hicieron…?"

"Lo hicimos oficial, el año pasado recibimos una carta con el nombre del colegio y te convencimos de que firmaras sin mirar… fue fácil, la verdad, que luego de haber dejado a Sirius rosado en 4to año, estabas firmando los papeles sin mirar, así que aprovechamos…"

"Dame el papel."

Calista le entregó un pergamino enrollado para que pudiera ver por ella misma.

El logo que llevaba era la de una pirámide, en una punta un lobo, en la otra una serpiente y en la última una araña, debajo de este en un listón estaba escrito **'****Vim Pyramidis in saxibus quadratis'**

"La fuerza de la pirámide está en las piedras… que adecuado."

"Anda, léelo."

_'Pyramide – Colegio superior del arte de la Guerra._

_Directora: Hermione Jean Black_

_Subdirectores: Harry James Potter Black y Ronald Bilius Weasley._

_Ubicación:_

_Sede Central- Mansión Black_

_Sede Canis- Mansión Zabini_

_Sede Caeli- Mansión Malfoy_

_Sede Bestiae- Mansión Goyle_

_Materias y Profesores:_

_Duelo_

_Profesores: Narcisa Galatea Black y Molly Jesabell Weasley._

_Dictado de Clases: 1ro a 7mo año. 10 horas semanales._

_Encantamientos de Batalla_

_Profesores: Harry James Potter Black (1ro a 5to año) y Arthur Thomas Weasley (6to a 10mo año)_

_Dictado de Clases: 1ro a 5to año, 10 horas semanales. 6to a 10mo año, 5 horas semanales._

_…._

_Defensa estilo muggle y armas mágicas._

_Profesora: Hermione Jean Black_

_Dictado de Clases: 15 horas semanales todos los años._

_Nota: Las especializaciones se dan a partir del 4 año dependiendo la cofradía a la que se pertenezca.'_

"No sé si reír o llorar…"

"Con que nos agradezcas bastará."

"Erm, Gracias por todo."

"Y gracias a ti, querida, ahora descansa, que no estas en estado como para andar haciéndote mala sangre."

"Ya sé que siempre dije que no hay que preocuparse por el resto si están heridos, pero ahora que todo acabó, ¿Cómo están Harry y Ronald?"

"No hay de que preocuparse por ellos, salvo por unos golpes feos que les dieron, están perfectamente."

"Que bueno…"

* * *

"Recuérdenme por que aun estoy en este pobre camisón."

"Porque te ves sexy" Respondió un gemelo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

"Y queremos que todos los miembros del pavo se enteren de ello." Agregó el otro, imitando a su hermano del otro lado.

"Bueno, espero que estén listos…"

La chica se giró para ver a la multitud, más de 100 personas vestidas en sus túnicas de gala.

Los colores solo eran 3, los 3 colores de sus cofradías.

Primero, estaban los Bestiae con sus túnicas de seda color marrón y una piel que cubría sus hombros y espalda, haciéndoles ver de cierta forma… salvaje.

Luego les seguían los Caeli, túnicas negras de tela delicada, las mujeres con una capa corta de plumas del mismo color.

Y al final, Canis, túnicas también uniformadas de un color verde oscuro en un tono tornasolado que servían para confundir al enemigo y una capa de terciopelo que caía de un hombro, cubriendo el brazo derecho, hechizadas para ser usadas de escudo.

"Sigo insistiendo, ¿por que todos pueden usar túnicas menos yo?"

"Porque, mi estimada madre, ese fue tu atuendo durante la batalla, nosotros, usábamos túnicas, tu no." Harry siempre le llamaba madre en forma de broma una vez que logro aceptar el hecho de que estaría atado a ella de por vida.

De cierta forma estaba feliz, ahora tenía una familia… por muy rara que fuera.

"Cuando le ponga las manos encima al que creó las viejas tradiciones, voy a matarle."

"Tranquila muñeca, estamos a punto de entrar al gran comedor, no queremos que el viejo Dumblendore termine muerto de un ataque al corazón."

"Cállate, Sirius." Se giró a un lado para ver acercarse a tres hombres. "Darius, Kolya, Mikhail, ¿Qué es lo que desean?"

"Pues…" Comenzó Mikhail. "Verás, si vamos a entrar y a armar un gran escándalo, lo justo es que lo hagamos bien." Dicho esto, le hizo una seña a Darius para que fuera hacia ella.

El joven, algo mayor que ella, le sonrió de forma pícara, pasando una mano por su cintura y luego la otra, moviendo algo sobre la tela del corto camisón maltratado.

"Es nuestro derecho como caballeros de Lady Black y los Barones Black llevar nuestras armas con nosotros." Dicho esto, sintió el peso en su cintura y al bajar la vista, vio el cinturón que daba dos vueltas y luego caía a un costado bajo el peso de la espada de Gryffindor.

Alzando la vista, notó que Kolya le estaba ofreciendo el báculo de Slytherin a Ronald y Mikhail extendía el bastón de Ravenclaw a Harry.

Y el resto estaba preparado también…

De la cintura de las túnicas estaban colgadas espadas, dagas y cuchillos, los sanadores tenían varas largas en las que se recargaban.

"Bueno" Comenzó a comandar. "Cada grupo, dos hileras, los profesores al frente, los sanadores al último. Por lo que más quieran. Silencio."

Dicho esto, se paró viendo la puerta.

"¿Estas lista?" Preguntó Ronald desde un lado.

"Tanto como puede estar una chica de _'16'_ vestida en un camisón que apenas le cubre a punto de dirigir una escuela militar a través de las puertas de su colegio."

"Respondo por ella, si." Agregó Harry.

"Aquí vamos…"

--

Dumblendore había llamado a los alumnos para que fueran a cenar, la fiesta sería grandiosa, finalmente Voldemort no regresaría y eso había que agradecérselo a Harry Potter el niño que venció.

Realmente deseaba hacerlo, no sabía de donde había sacado gente tan capaz, pero lo había logrado y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los elfos-domésticos se habían lucido, los colores de gryffindor brillaban en los estandartes de las casas, la comida sería magnifica, la música estaba lista para el baile.

Solo faltaba algo.

El mismo Harry Potter.

Había ido a la enfermería con la idea de poder hablar con él, pero allí solo estaban los heridos y los medimagos de San Mungo. Ni Poppy ni Harry… ni siquiera el señor Weasley o la señorita Granger, que esperaba supieran donde estaba Harry.

Fue a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero además de que pareciera algo vacía, no había rastros de ellos.

Así que simplemente se tuvo que rendir, con la esperanza de que cuando llegara el baile, aparecieran por si mismos.

Y allí estaba, el baile.

Sin embargo, la pista parecía vacía, aun sin rastros de ninguno de los tres jóvenes.

De hecho, al parecer, Poppy aun no aparecía y en la mesa de profesores también faltaba Severus.

Un ruido le hizo alzar la mirada, trayendo silencio al lugar.

Tres figuras estaban en la puerta, ataviadas elegantemente en marrón y negro, mientras que la más pequeña parecía algo desnuda en su diminuto camisón verde, con su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y una especialmente horrible que parecía nacer en su hombro derecho y desaparecer en diagonal en la tela…

"Valla, mira madre, una fiesta y no nos han invitado." Habló el joven de marrón a la chica, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de esta, un bastón en su mano derecha.

"Eso, madre, no nos han invitado…" Agregó el vestido de negro. Su cabello rojo podría ser distinguido en cualquier lado, mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza castaña de la joven.

"No tu también, Ronald." Respondió la chica. "Profesor Dumblendore, Espero que no le incomode que el colegio Pyramide se sume a la celebración. Harry y Ronald tenían ganas de venir."

"Claro, señorita." Respondió dudoso de las intenciones de este grupo.

"Señora Black. Hermione Jean Black, directora del colegio militar Pyramide."

Dicho esto, comenzaron a entrar en orden el largo grupo de personas vestidas en verde, negro y marrón. Al final de estos, venían seis personas más, vestidas en túnicas grises de seda, con varas.

Al acercarse los jóvenes, pudo ver que se trataba ni más ni menos que de los chicos que había estado buscando por todo el lugar.

Primero se le acerco la chica, se le podía notar algunos golpes aun, el cabello hasta la cadera castaño y algo rizado seguía presente, al igual que el rostro infantil.

Le extendió la mano, que llevaba unos guantes, verdes también, que no llegaban al codo, con símbolos arcaicos.

"Creo que es necesario que nos volvamos a presentar. Hermione Jean Black, Directora del colegio Pyramide, Líder de la cofradía Canis. Encantada de conocerle, Profesor Dumblendore."

"Si, claro niña."

"No se preocupe, los guantes ya no tienen poder, son solo para cubrir las cicatrices de los rituales."

Luego se le acercó el pelirrojo.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, el menor de los hermanos varones. Subdirector de Pyramide y Líder de la cofradía Caeli. Un gusto."

El chico tenía un agarre firme y su mano tenía un guante de cuero negro, simple, sin escrituras ni nada, al contrario de la chica.

"Harry James Potter Black, hijastro de Hermione y Sirius. Subdirector de Pyramide y Líder de la cofradía Bestiae. Para servirle."

"Mis niños, me tenían preocupado…"

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Severus con su túnica verde, dándoles indicaciones al extraño grupo, mientras que la Señora Malfoy hablaba amigablemente con lo que parecía una mucho más delgada y atlética Molly Weasley.

Draco Malfoy, discutiendo sobre algo con Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood a la vez que Blaise Zabini parecía haberse unido a un grupo de extranjeros de los que solo reconoció a Viktor Krum. Le costó mucho reconocer al joven Goyle, que reía a carcajada limpia de algo que decían los gemelos Weasley, mientras abrazaba a una chica alta que parecía Lavender Brown de Gryffindor, mientras esta charlaba con Charlie Weasley aparentemente sobre dragones.

Los tres adolescentes se alejaron de él para dar vueltas por la pista de baile, cambiando de pareja rápido, como indicando que podían bailar, ignorando el hecho de que casi todo Hogwarts les veía con caras raras.

"¿Qué es lo que se me ha escapado de las manos, Alastor? ¿Cuándo sucedió esto que no me enteré?" Preguntó al ex-auror.

"No lo sé…"

"Si me permite director." Al girarse, el hombre se agarró el pecho, había creído jamás volver a ver ese rostro luego de lo sucedido en el ministerio hacía poco más de un año. "Lo que se le escapó de las manos, fue el tiempo, cosa que ellos supieron aprovechar."

"Sirius Black…"

"Si, Sirius, pronto egresado de la cofradía Canis del colegio Pyramide."

* * *

"¿Estás seguro sobre eso?" Preguntó un Sirius aterrado, mientras veía a Remus balancear con cuidado a la chica de ojos abiertos de manera ausente, murmurando incoherencias y estirando el brazo al aire débilmente.

"Es lo único que se nos ha ocurrido, tenemos a todo Pyramide trabajando en este caso, la poción estará lista en menos de tres semanas, pero hay que retrasar un poco el desgaste de su… mente, si se puede llamar así." Respondió un Severus algo frustrado al ver a la chica que siempre había parecido tan integra totalmente indefensa.

Simplemente le incomodaba el aceptar que la líder era tan humana como cualquiera.

Un grito ahogado, un sollozo y una lucha por liberarse.

Remus miró a la chica en su regazo, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, acompañándola en esa desesperación que le traía algo desconocido.

"Harry, Ronald," Se dirigió a las otras dos personas que estaban en la habitación. "¿Están seguros de que no hay otra forma?"

"No, no hay otra… el veneno de Herensuge es lo único que parece detener el maleficio aunque sea un poco… solo pudimos poner nuestras manos sobre un bebé de la especie, de todas formas, solo podremos hacer que le muerdan una vez por semana. Por suerte, ella tiene una resistencia a los venenos algo mejor que la nuestra, así que no creo que le haya mayor daño…"

"Háganlo." Fue lo único que dijo el licántropo antes de que Sirius volviera a cuestionar. No tenían tiempo para esas cosas, los ataques eran cada vez más seguidos y necesitaban ganar tiempo hasta que la poción estuviera lista.

Inmediatamente, Charles entró con una caja en la cual había una criatura extraña, como una serpiente de 7 cabezas con alas.

Harry siseo algo al animal, cuyas cabezas asintieron levemente, antes de que abriera la jaula y lo tomara en sus brazos, yendo hacia donde la chica se removía.

"Remus, sostenla fuerte, esto le va a doler."


	5. Aracne, El miedo Indulgente

_Nota:_

Bueno, a pedido de que actualice pronto, no puedo hacer más que cumplir con el pedido... (Que conformista de mi parte, alegrarme con solo 2 reviews :P)

Solo queda un solo capítulo con problemas de tiempos (Espero...) y comienza la pequeña historia lineal (Había dicho que el fic no sería muy largo.)

Así que aquí está...

Prometo no hacer sufrir mucho más a Hermione.

Besos y Cuidense

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

_**Tonos de Negro V**_

_**Aracne – El miedo Indulgente**_

Severus Snape tenía un día bastante desagradable.

Había tenido una 'reunión' con el lord oscuro, el cual estaba, por llamarlo de alguna forma, molesto.

El plan de conseguir la profecía había fallado y la mitad de los mortífagos habían sido atrapados, haciendo que los que quedaban fueran sometidos al tan famoso 'crucio' que parecía un favorito en esos últimos días.

Por suerte Bellatrix se estaba llevando la peor parte, pero eso no quitaba que el resto sufriera por ello.

Claro, él también tenía su parte, no había entregado ninguna información de utilidad en los últimos meses y quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba empezando a dudar de su utilidad, la cual si se extinguía, su vida se acabaría con ella.

Aunque era difícil que el lord oscuro se deshiciera de él algún día pronto…

Estaba en Hogwarts, un punto estratégico para lo que deseara hacer.

2 horas dentro de la oficina del director…

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y hasta juraría que estaba sangrando de algún lugar de su brazo, pero aun así tuvo que soportar al director ofreciendo sorbetes de limón como si pudieran solucionar cualquier mal.

Entró a sus habitaciones, dejando la pose de 'viejo-murciélago-de-las-masmorras', para tropezar en el interior.

Algo no estaba bien.

Los objetos parecían estar en su lugar, nada había sido perturbado…

Sin embargo, el calor de la chimenea flotaba en el lugar…

Juraría haberla apagado antes de irse. Eso solo podía significar que alguien la prendió.

Los elfos-domésticos son los que generalmente se encargan de ello, pero no sabían cuando regresaría, así que eso les descartaba.

"Cuando me dijo que te encontraría en un estado deplorable, creí que me estaba cargando. Pero mira nada más, decía la verdad." Llegó la voz falta de humor desde uno de los asientos cerca del fuego.

Podía distinguir la condenada voz en cualquier lugar. ¿Qué demonios hacía la niña ahí?

"Señorita Granger, espero que tenga una buena excusa para invadir mi espacio personal a estas horas de la noche."

La cabeza de la chica apareció sobre uno de los sillones, mirándole de arriba abajo como si le estuviera examinando.

"Valla, Severus, ¿así es como tratas a los invitados? Según parece, por la forma en la que estás inclinado sosteniéndote el costado, deberías tener una de las últimas costillas rotas, parece que estas sangrando por el brazo izquierdo también."

El hombre, con cara de pocos amigos, ahogó un gruñido.

"¿Quién se cree que es? Invade mi espacio, me trata con una familiaridad no requerida, salga de aquí antes de que reste tantos puntos a su casa que nunca podrá ver un número positivo."

"Así que no pediste ayuda a Dumblendore, ni siquiera le pediste de retirarte para poder curar tu mismo las heridas… eso debe estar a punto de infectarse si no haces algo. Quítate la túnica y la camisa para que te revise."

"¡Granger! ¡No quiero ni necesito su ayuda, así que lárguese de una vez por todas!"

"Parece que no va a ayudar por las buenas…" Antes de que pudiera agregar algo, un 'petrificus totalus' le alcanzó, sin siquiera poder ver de donde llegaba o la varita de la chica, que estaba escondida al otro lado del respaldo del sillón. "Ahora bien, no estoy acostumbrada a que me desobedezcan, así que deberás acostumbrarte que si te digo 'quitate la camisa para que pueda revisar tus heridas' tu lo haces y ahí se acabó el asunto."

Quería gritarle que era un ultraje eso de petrificarle y sacarle la ropa.

Era simplemente indecente que una alumna primero se cuele en su cuarto y luego le desnude.

Pero no podía hacer nada, apenas podía mover los ojos mientras la chica le sacaba las vestimentas hasta dejarle en apenas su ropa interior.

Era casi violación…

Y cuando pensó que la chica iba a hacer algo, apenas dos dedos de esta rozaron su costilla, haciendo que un choque eléctrico de dolor le recorriera.

"Si, yo tenía razón… costilla rota y un maleficio ha cortado tu brazo. Realmente desagradable, créeme." Luego la sombra de esta se alejó. "Espero que tengas la chimenea conectada a la red flu. 'Mansión Black, Séptimo piso, Enfermería.' Poppy, ¿Estás ahí?"

Escuchó al otro lado el fuego crepitar, como si alguien se estuviera acercando.

"Poppy, Cabeza de sanadores, Canis 7mo año."

"Hermione, Líder Canis, 7mo año. Poppy, acá estoy en Hogwarts, parece que cuando me dijo que encontraría a Severus en un estado deplorable no me mentía."

"Dime su estado."

"Costilla inferior izquierda rota, brazo izquierdo sangrando por un Sectusempra y espasmos de una maldición cruciatus de más de 3 minutos."

"Múevete a un lado."

Escuchó como las llamas crecían y un ligero golpe que indicaba la llegada de alguien. Vio una sombra sobre él, como si le estuviera examinando.

"¿Qué le has hecho, querida?" La voz de la señora mayor sonaba divertida ante la vergonzosa posición en la que se encontraba.

"Se negaba a cooperar y la verdad que me agarró en un mal día." La niña se encogió de hombros, podía verle desde el rabillo del ojo. Solo tenía que esperar a que toda esa humillación acabara y se encargaría de hacerle saber lo que se sentía ser humillado realmente. "Arréglelo, está… roto."

"Si, querida, ya lo sé. Ahora apártate a un lado, que cuando termine con él, estará como nuevo." Pudo ver a la mujer, Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del castillo.

Sintió el movimiento de su costilla moviéndose a su lugar y como su piel creaba tejido nuevo para sanar la herida del brazo.

"Por cierto, Hermione, ¿Qué hicieron esta vez Sirius y Remus para acabar en la enfermería con 15 huesos rotos cada uno?"

"Oh, Sirius comentó que dicto clases como Severus en un muy mal día." Dijo escondiendo sus risas tontas tras su mano.

"Sería mejor que regreses a la mansión. Seguramente se quieran disculpar contigo." Respondió dudosa.

"Claro… nos vemos. Nos veremos pronto, Severus."

Inmediatamente luego de que se fuera, sintió como un pijama era conjurado en su cuerpo y el hechizo era levantado para que pudiera moverse.

Segundos después, tenía una taza de té de hierbas en las manos y Madame Pomfrey estaba sentada frente a él en un sillón cerca de la chimenea.

"Deberás disculpar a la pobre chica, el trabajo le está haciendo perder el sueño y los gemelos están experimentando con un hechizo para repartir el daño recibido, pero hasta ahora solo lograron exaltar los sentimientos más infantiles. Aun no saben como revertirlo."

"No le defienda. Esa niña invadió mis aposentos, me llamó por mi nombre de pila y encima se atrevió a desnudarme."

"Vamos, Severus, sabes que solo quería ayudar. Ni siquiera sabes para que vino."

"Y creo que no quiero saberlo."

* * *

"¿Qué se siente ser tu el que está contra la pared?" llegó la voz seductora de la chica, no, mujer, a sus oídos.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?"

"Desde que quiero sobrevivir a esta guerra."

El animago se quiso mover, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria, la chica había colocado los codos a ambos lados de su caja toráxica y le sostenía los hombros con las manos, mientras se pegaba a su cuerpo.

No recordaba que la ropa le quedara tan holgada, era como si hubiera adelgazado varios kilos de un momento a otro. Nadie podía bajar tanto de peso en solo unos meses. Tres meses para ser exacto. Tres meses desde que había muerto y resurgido a través del velo.

La figura antes aniñada, ahora parecía diminuta, los pechos que antes tal vez no eran grandes, ahora cabrían más que cómodamente en sus manos, las pocas curvas ahora parecían algo más planas, pero más firmes. El cabello castaño caía como cascada por sus hombros y espalda como si tuviera vida propia, como si se negara a ser ordenado con apenas un par de rizos realmente marcados sobre los hombros.

"¿Sabes que eres como una muñeca?"

La chica le miró sin comprender, los grandes ojos color chocolate le miraban como calculando si debía responder a la pregunta o solo era retórica.

Negándose a contestas, escondió el rostro en el pecho del hombre, inhalando su fragancia.

"Parece que Remus ya me ha hecho caso después de todo… ¿No es así?"

"¿Yo hice que?" Dijo el licántropo mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala de estar, viendo la escena con una sonrisa conforme.

Era posesivo, si, pero no podía negar que lo que sentía por ambos era real a esa altura y verlos en esa posición le llenaba de un deseo que hacía años creía olvidado.

"Sirius huele a ti. Así que no te gastes en negar que pasaste una buena noche." Atacó la chica, apenas apartando el rostro del pecho del otro hombre para mirarle.

"Oye, Moony, ¿Puedes quitármela de encima? Simplemente llegó y me estampó contra la pared."

"Dulce venganza, Sirius. Se lo hubiera hecho a Remus, pero él es más fuerte que yo."

"¿Y yo no?" Exclamó indignado el morocho.

"No"

"Ya, dejen de comportarse como niños y siéntense que hay mucho que hablar. Hermione, hace un mes que no tengo noticia tuya. Nadie sabe nada de ti o de Harry y Ron, es como si se hubieran borrado de la faz de la tierra."

"Es por eso que he venido a ustedes."

"¿A que te refieres? ¿Les ha pasado algo a los chicos?"

"Tranquilo, Sirius, Harry y Ron están bien. De hecho, están más que bien. Pero, hoy no he venido a dar charla. He venido con una invitación a un colegio militar que está empezando. Deseamos prepararnos para la batalla que se avecina y ustedes son más que bienvenidos entre nuestras paredes. Vengo a hacerles una propuesta que no podrá rechazar..."

* * *

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?"

"¿Qué querías que te dijera? 'Hola, Harry, ¿sabías que ese hechizo que recibí en el ministerio por poco me parte al medio?' No te olvides del detalle que para poder cerrarla tuvieron que quemarla."

El chico extendió la mano al escote de la camisa que ella vestía, rozando ligeramente lo que era un corte de apariencia horrible con los bordes de piel quemada.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto, ella se apartó.

"Lo siento, debí haberte hecho caso…"

"Ya te dije que no tienes la culpa y sigo creyendo eso. Yo también lo siento, pero lo que sucedió, sucedió. No hay nada que podamos cambiar y nada que cambiaría a esta altura… si no hubiera pasado, no estaríamos aquí ahora."

"Al menos déjame aceptar parte de la culpa…"

"No hay culpa que repartir y no quiero tu lástima. Así que mejor ve a descansar un rato, en unas horas nos iremos a buscar ingredientes para pociones y si quieres ver la luz del sol, será mejor que vengas con nosotros."

Antes de marcharse, se giró otra vez a la chica.

"¿Te duele? Y por favor, no me mientas."

"Cada tanto me da shocks eléctricos, pero no es gran cosa. Que descanses."

* * *

"Otra vez" Comandó a sus dos amigos, a la vez que ella comenzaba el ciclo también.

Bastón arriba, en forma de defensa, bastón abajo, golpeando el piso con el extremo, giro para hacer al enemigo perder el balance, tomarlo con las dos manos y golpe a la izquierda. Cambio de mano, ataque a la derecha, girar por el suelo y pararse en posición de defensa.

"Hermione, estamos cansados, estuvimos haciendo esto desde hace casi 3 horas… ¿Cuándo podremos parar?"

"¡Ronald!" Exclamo indignada. "Cuando estemos en batalla nadie se detendrá a preguntar si estás cansado o si tienes hambre. Acostúmbrate, que dentro de 1 año vamos a estar rodeados de alumnos. Para entonces tienen que tener la capacidad para comandar como corresponde."

"Sé que tienes razón, Hermione, pero… admite que esta vez te pasaste." Remarcó Harry que se había sentado en el suelo de la sala, respirando pesadamente y quitándose la remera sudada.

La chica miró a ambos, desgastados y cansados, en los últimos 4 años los tres habían mejorado considerablemente. En un principio apenas soportaban 10 minutos, como mucho 15 en ese entrenamiento físico.

Pero aun no era suficiente.

Necesitaban entrenar más, hasta que estos ejercicios no les cansaran y fueran como tomar una taza de té con amigos.

"Está bien, descansemos." Dijo, mientras ella imitaba a los otros chicos, quitándose la remera.

"Erm… 'Mione" Le envió una mirada mordaz. "Digo, Hermione… sé que no es bueno remarcar, pero nosotros somos chicos y tu eres una chica… no creo que sea adecuado."

"Ya sé que soy una chica, pero eso no hace que tenga menos calor que ustedes, así que si les molesta verme solo con sostén, entonces gírense y no me miren, que yo también me estoy muriendo… así que será mejor que se acostumbren"

"Ron, no es para tanto. Es como nuestra hermana, piensa en Ginny en ropa interior y ya está."

"¿Ginny en ropa interior? Ugh… Dios, Harry, es mi hermana de la que estás hablando."

"Ese era el tema, Ronald… Así que vamos a bañarnos y saquémonos estas ropas que apestan."

El pelirrojo tragó.

"¿Juntos?"

"Si, ¿Qué creías? ¿Que iba a ir corriendo a la otra punta del lugar para poder darme un baño?"

La chica molesta se retiró hacia la puerta del baño, mientras los otros dos le miraban con la boca abierta.

"Hermione se ha vuelto loca o perdió toda clase de pudor."

"Creo que son las dos cosas, amigo… las dos cosas."

* * *

"Ronald… ¿Cuándo vas a ir por Aragog?"

"¿Hola? Acá Ronald, el pelirrojo que le tiene pánico a las arañas… Y tu le estás pidiendo que valla a hablar con no una araña, si no una araña gigante que trató de comérselo a los 12 años… Creo que no lo haré en ningún momento pronto."

"¿Dónde quedó el espíritu gryffindor del que te enorgullecías tanto?"

"En mis otros pantalones. Creo que me los olvidé cuando me nombraste uno de los herederos de Slytherin. No, Hermione, no estoy tan loco… La sola idea hace que me salga piel de gallina. No… no, no, no"

La chica se agarró la cabeza, rezando por paciencia.

"Ronald, ¿Recuerdas lo que pasaba cuando me discutían?"

"Pero… ¡Hermione! Estamos hablando de arañas… 8 patas peludas con un muy mal carácter, ¿recuerdas? ¡Me quisieron comer!"

"Ronald Bilius, lo vas a hacer te guste o no…"

"¿Y a ti quien te asignó como líder?"

"Ron, fuimos nosotros quienes la asignamos como líder. Haz memoria." Respondió una voz desde detrás de él.

"¡Harry! Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado."

"Lo siento, si yo tuve que ir a buscar basiliscos, cobras y otras cosas que reptan, tu deberás ir a buscar arañas… así es como funciona y sabes tan bien como cualquiera que mi querida madre va a conseguir lo que quiere y tu no te vas a poder negar."

"Bueno, chicos, los alumnos están en sanación nivel básico y yo realmente necesito un baño luego de todo este ejercicio. Severus tiene unas cremas que me dijo podrían distender los músculo. Si me buscan, estoy en el baño de aguas termales."

Luego de que la chica se fuera, los dos se vieron a los ojos.

"No confío en Severus con Hermione en menos que las túnicas." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Si, no importa que hace 6 años que está acá…"

2 Minutos más tarde.

"Creo que deberíamos darnos un baño termal."

"Te sigo."

* * *

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la enfermería del cuarto piso, querida."

"¿Poppy?"

"Si, Hermione. Poppy, Cabeza de sanadores, Canis 4to año."

"Hermione, Líder Canis 4to año. ¿Qué me pasó?"

"El ritual para revivir a Sirius se llevó a cabo con éxito."

"¿Entonces por que me siento tan cansada y me duele la cabeza?"

"Perdió mucha sangre, ha estado inconsciente por tres días. Aparentemente el estrés del trabajo le ha alcanzado."

"¿Y mis clases?"

"Según sé, se las han repartido entre Severus y Ronald. Harry y los chicos también se han tomado unos días. Según dijo, el ritual les ha robado gran cantidad de energía."

"Pero ya se acabó…"

"Espero que no le moleste mucho, pero la herida ha dejado una gran cicatriz, no he podido borrarla por ningún medio."

"Está bien, Poppy, no tienes por que preocuparte. Es solo una cicatriz de guerra, algo que ha sido necesario realizar para seguir adelante."

"Sirius y Remus están preocupados, han pasado por aquí en cada descanso que han tenido."

"¿Remus sigue calvo y Sirius rosa?"

"Remus logró hacer crecer su cabello con una hechizo, pero Sirius aun no averigua que le has hecho a su cabello y piel, así que ha pedido la ayuda de los gemelos para ver si logran revertirlo."

"Se lo merece por llamarme hormonal."

"Parece que ese hombre luego de tantos años aun no aprende que llamar a una mujer 'hormonal' es mala idea… Recuerdo que Lily Potter cuando estaba embarazada le dejó durante una semana con una nariz de más."

"Eso es algo que valdría la pena ver… Una vez un merodeador, siempre un merodeador... y a mi me tocaron dos de esos."

"Si, créelo. Ahora bien, señora. Deseo pasar una revisión y cuando termine, puede tomarse una poción y estarás lista para volver a batallar las calamidades."

"ja-ja que gracioso…"

* * *

"Bueno, este entrenamiento será algo difícil y solo tenemos 3 años para poder capacitarnos en esto… Luna, Remus, Neville, William y Tempest. Necesito que cambien a su forma animaga y traten de soltar un poco del licántropo."

Las 5 personas miraron a la joven de forma incrédula. Todos salvo Luna, que sin dudarlo comenzó a cambiar a un lobo humanoide de color blanco y ojos de color gris plateado.

"Háganlo, si algo sale mal, yo también cambiaré de forma así que no se preocupen, todo saldrá bien."

Vio como los otros 4 cambiaban y hacían gestos con la cabeza incómodos.

"Bien, Debemos conseguir un idioma de señas para que nos podamos comunicar si la batalla se da en luna llena, como creo que sucederá. Gestos, Amigo." Hizo un gesto de la mano izquierda, cerrándola en un puño y poniéndola en su hombro derecho.

"Así se señala a un enemigo" Con la mano derecha pareció señalar a algo con el dedo mayor e índice cruzados.

"El ataque debe ser un gruñido…"

* * *

"Muñeca…"

"Princesa…"

"Mamá…"

"Amorcito…"

El licántropo, el animago y el ojiverde se giraron a ver al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué? ¿Ustedes pueden llamarle nombres y yo no? Hermione no es exclusiva ¿Saben?"

Sirius que le estaba mirando molesto, rodeo a la chica que estaba muy ocupada ignorándolos mientras que acomodaba las armas de la sala de entrenamiento mientras tarareaba una canción.

"Di lo que quieras, Ronald, pero mantén tus garras alejadas de Hermione, ella es nuestra. ¿Verdad, Moony?"

"¿Les importa? Estoy tratando de ordenar el lugar y ustedes lo siguen ensuciando. No sé cuantas veces les dije… no, no voy a ponerme a crear uniformes de gala para todos."

"Anda, Hermione… dijiste lo mismo cuando considerábamos crear escudos para las cofradías y al final cediste. Sé que te gustarán… solo necesitamos que alguien tome las medidas del resto y los duplique…" Insistió Harry con los ojos abiertos en gesto de tierna tristeza.

"Nada de eso, si quieren algo, háganlo ustedes mismos, yo tengo mucho que hacer como para ponerme a calcular medidas para un traje que usaremos menos que una vez al mes…"

"Piénsalo, Hermione… si los trajes de gala salen bien, podremos crear uniformes para uso diario." Agregó Ron

"Está bien, está bien… haré el trabajo sucio, ahora desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta." No había terminado de decir eso, que sintió las cuatro figuras saltarle encima, estrujándola en un abrazo de oso y llenándole de besos. "¡Cuánto amor!... ahora, lárguense."

Dicho esto, los cuatro hombres salieron corriendo.

Una vez la puerta se hubiera cerrado, suspiró siguiendo ordenando las colchas que generalmente desparramaban en el suelo para las practicas físicas.

Pero la paz no duró mucho, ya que otra figura volvió a entrar corriendo.

"¡Hermione! Quería hablar contigo… tengo un problemita."

"¿Ahora que, Draco?" Dijo esta girándose a verle, mientras este se recostaba sobre la pila de colchas que ella había gastado los últimos 20 minutos en doblar y acomodar cuidadosamente.

"Verás, es un tema personal… es sobre mi forma animaga. Ya sé que la profesora es Andrómeda, pero tengo problemas con la primera fase de la transformación… verás, creo que el hechizo no me salió bien."

La chica alzó una ceja, viendo como un hombre de aparentemente 25 o 30 años estaba usando su trabajo como una cama y a ella como oreja para sus problemas infantiles.

"En realidad la mayoría ya han pasado esa fase y están muy avanzados en la transformación, pero…"

"Ve al grano, que no tengo todo el día." Replicó molesta.

"Ah, a lo que iba… ¿Por qué de todos lo cánidos que hay en el mundo yo tengo que ser un zorro? ¡Y uno albino para eso!"

"¿Y me lo preguntas a mi?" La pregunta era retórica, pero el chico no pareció notarlo, ya que asintió. Ese sería un día largo… "Pues, piénsalo, no es tan malo. Los zorros son seres astutos y extremadamente inteligentes. No es un mal animal. Es fácil escabullirse al tener una forma tan ágil. Fred y George tienen formas de zorro también. Ahora bien, si lo que quieres es ayuda con el hechizo y la transformación, tengo la tercera hora de los jueves libre. Envíame un mensaje y nos podemos encontrar en la sala de entrenamiento número 2."

El chico de un salto se puso de pie y le abrazó.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres la mejor!" y salió corriendo del lugar.

Jamás entendería a los chicos… con eso de la poción que habían comenzado a tomar en el 2do año, 3 años atrás, se hacían mucho problema de nada.

De hecho, creía que Draco a esa altura habría aprendido a transformarse…

Tal vez era por el 'incidente' del hurón… pero eso fue años atrás. Al menos para ellos.

Otro suspiro más y comenzó a acomodar las frazadas arrugadas a causa de que el chico se había acostado sobre estas.

Pero claro, no iba a poder tener mucha paz en un lugar donde al parecer todos se habían olvidado que ella también era humana.

"¡Hermione!"

"¿Gregory? ¿Qué pasa?" Expresó con algo de preocupación ante el hecho de que un Caeli fuera a buscarle corriendo.

El chico había perdido su redondez a raíz del extenuante ejercicio físico, era alto y musculoso, claramente preparado para pelear.

"Lo siento, es que debía hablar con alguien, es algo personal."

Con un suspiro asintió. Ese día se sentía más como psicóloga que como profesora de lucha, pero el chico no tenía la culpa de los anteriores dos incidentes y se veía realmente movido.

"¿Por qué no fuiste a hablar con Ronald?"

"Es que… él es hombre, no entendería. Espero que no te moleste, habías dicho que si alguien necesita algo podía venir a verte, así que aquí estoy. Claro, si la propuesta sigue en pie."

Mentalmente bufó ante su maldita compasión y disponibilidad para ayudar al resto, pero su expresión solo mostró una sonrisa indulgente.

"Bueno, dime…"

El chico miró el lugar y finalmente decidió por tirarse de un salto sobre las mantas, cruzando sus manos sobre su estómago.

"Verás… hay una chica." Lo único que le faltaba, un adolescente hormonal… "Pero no sé si le gusto. Ya sabes, atractiva, inteligente, buena guerrera. Pero ni siquiera es de mi cofradía. Dudo que sepa que existo."

Refregándose la cara con una mano, comenzó a doblar las otras colchas aun en el suelo.

"¿Has tratado de hablar con ella?"

"Erm… no."

"Entonces ahí tienes por donde empezar. Habla con ella, ten detalles con ella, no sé, regálale flores, aparta la silla cuando se sienta…"

"Tienes razón, no es mala idea. Gracias por todo, Hermione."

Dicho esto, de un salto bajó de su ubicación y le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de salir de la puerta, ella volvió a hablar.

"Lirios."

"¿Eh?"

"A Lavender le gustan los lirios. Utiliza la información sabiamente."

Otra vez, se quedó sola viendo el lugar.

El montón de colchas estaban hundidas y desacomodadas, mientras en el suelo había otras dos dobladas, pero fuera de lugar.

Y hacía más de una hora que estaba ahí dentro…

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Hermione!"

… No otra vez…

Especialmente, no ellos.

"Fred, George, ¿Ahora que?"

"¡Lo logramos!" Gritaron al unísono.

"¿Qué lograron?" Preguntó mientras se agarraba la cabeza para que no se le parta del dolor que se comenzaba a formar en ella.

"Es maravilloso."

"Es espectacular."

"Acabamos de crear…"

"Las esferas contenedoras…"

Dicho esto, vio con lágrimas en como de un salto, ambos se paraban en sus adoradas colchas.

Lágrimas que pasaron desapercibidas o fueron confundidas como de felicidad por los gemelos.

"Y hemos traído una muestra."

"Solo contiene un hechizo inofensivo…"

"Pero bastará."

Dicho esto, George soltó una esfera de cristal que se estrelló en el suelo y el contenido de esta se disparó en varias direcciones, dándoles a los tres.

"No ha pasado nada, ustedes están iguales."

"Si, pero tu no…" Replicó Fred, transformando uno de sus preciosos acolchados en un espejo.

Era… ¿Pelirroja?

Le habían dejado el cabello del mismo color zanahoria que ellos…

"Salgan de acá… solo esperen a que les ponga las manos encima."

"Ups, hermano… creo que es hora de escapar."

"Si, no se ve tan contenta."

"¡Igual te queremos!" Gritaron de la puerta, cerrándola justo a tiempo para que un hechizo golpeara en esta.

"¡Un minuto de paz! ¿Es tanto pedir?" Exclamó al aire.

Debería acomodar todas las colchas de nuevo y luego barrer los restos de cristal del suelo.

Cuando Ron entró, lo primero que vio fue a la chica despeinada, alisando maniacamente las colchas que en un rincón se hallaban apiladas. Su rostro hablaba de locura, su cabello de un brillante color rojo fuego completamente enmarañado.

"Amorcito… estás estresada. Solo venía a avisarte que te esperan en aula 9."

En un instante vio una larga espada que había sido arrancada de la pared apuntándole peligrosamente al cuello.

Lentamente alzó las manos en rendición, no le agradaba tener a una bruja en su contra… menos si esa bruja solía conocer más formas de dañarle que cualquier otra. Especialmente si era Hermione.

Harry esperaba a su amigo afuera, habían ido a buscar a Hermione para poder ir al aula 9 para un entrenamiento grupal… pero su amigo no salió del aula luego de 15 minutos, lo cual nunca era buena noticia.

Abrió la puerta para poder espiar lo que pasaba dentro, pero solo pudo ver la imagen de su amigo sobrepasarle rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de si, con rastro de sangre y algún que otro golpe.

"¿Ronald? ¿Qué pasó?"

"No creo que venga hoy… y nunca le digas a Hermione que está estresada."

El más bajo de los dos negó lentamente con la cabeza.

* * *

"Viendo como en el campo de batalla no van a tener tanta suerte como en una sala de entrenamiento, hemos decidido que a partir de este año, 7mo, vamos a generar grupos de combate. Únanse de a 3, uno de cada cofradía."

Dicho esto, todas las personas de las mesas, salvo los profesores comenzaron a buscar a sus compañeros.

"Esas dos personas que están con ustedes serán sus compañeros de ahora en adelante. Comerán en la mesa con ellos, vivirán con ellos y si logramos lo que buscamos, incluso compartirán cuarto con estos." Aclaró Harry

"La idea es que de a tres pasen por un ritual de fraternidad, el cual no solo incrementará los poderes, sumándole la fuerza de sus compañeros, si no que creará un canal mental para intensificar los lazos y ayudarles a saber el estado de estos."

"A su vez, como apoyo, uniremos los tríos entre tres, creando un grupo de nueve personas. Esto servirá para que se puedan cubrir las espaldas en caso de que alguno caiga herido. Luego de la cena de mañana, los que tengan grupo deben ir al pasillo de las salas de rituales, allí nuestros expertos en ritos, Hermione, Severus y Theodore se encargarán de crear los lazos."

Varios murmullos se alzaron en el lugar, mientras Remus y Sirius intercambiaban miradas.

"Particularmente no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso…"

"Lo siento, Padfoot, pero yo tengo más suerte que tu en estas."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Licántropo, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Estúpidos lobeznos que no pueden pasar por rituales de sangre… te odio."

"Anda, sabes que me amas, viejo…" Respondió el castaño, tirándole un beso para molestarle.

* * *

La chica caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, con sus libros bajo el brazo.

Estaba cansada de ir por ahí haciéndose parecer una niña débil.

Cansada de tener que pelear por los pasillos con sus 'subordinados', como ellos solían llamarse a si mismos.

Cansada de que Dumblendore tuviera siempre un ojo puesto en Harry, como esperando que se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

Y lo peor… con tanta vigilancia sobre ellos, estaban arruinando las horas de entrenamiento.

Fue a la biblioteca y se aseguró que nadie le viera, mientras dejaba los libros en los estantes.

Veinte minutos para la reunión y contando.

Salió de la biblioteca con dirección a la sala común.

Quince minutos.

Allí ya le esperaban Harry y Ronald a un lado del retrato de la dama gorda.

Trece minutos.

Comenzaron a caminar por los terrenos, donde por suerte no hay retratos.

Nueve minutos.

Se colocaron la capa de invisibilidad y bajaron por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador rumbo a la casa de los gritos.

Y hasta les quedaban 4 minutos para acomodarse y cambiarse.

Con un movimiento de la varita, en sus cuerpos aparecieron las túnicas propias sobre el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Un minuto.

Por fin todos estaban ahí.

Varios sonidos de aparición desde los diferentes puntos del lugar, desde los cuales se acercaron varias personas. Momentos después, aves de todas las especies imaginables comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas rotas, mientras algunos roedores se colaban por hendijas del suelo y las paredes, pronto cambiando de forma ante sus ojos.

Varios llevaban el uniforme de entrenamiento bajo las túnicas, pero varios otros llevaban el uniforme del colegio bajo estas, con colores y signos que no habían portado desde hacía más de 10 años.

2 segundos…

Dos zorros uno parado sobre el otro abrieron la puerta de entrada y caminaron dentro con pose de arrogancia al haber usado la puerta principal.

Debía recordar regañar a Fred y George por eso más tarde…

"Alumnos de la Mansión Black." Comenzó al ver que sus amigos no hacían señas de hacerlo. "Como había dicho al final del 9no año, esta es la gran prueba final. En el caso de Harry y Ronald, estamos cursando el sexto año de Hogwarts, lo cual hace que sean escasas las veces que nos encontremos. Confiamos en que ustedes sepan responsabilizarse por si mismos, si sucede algo recurran a su tríada. Si no están ellos, se espera que recurran al resto del grupo que se les ha sido asignado."

"Sabemos que será un año difícil." Interrumpió Harry "Las pociones que les hemos dado a final del curso anterior, hace 2 semanas, como notarán, cancela la forma física, para no dar a notar nuestras apariencias al resto."

"No que me agrade." Agregó el pelirrojo que nuevamente era larguirucho y delgado, con el cabello algo largo y pegado al cráneo.

Los otros dos le miraron y luego entre si con una sonrisa.

Luego de tanto entrenamiento, los dos muchachos habían alcanzado tener cuerpos por los que seguramente los que no les hubieran visto hacía 10 años se morirían…

Sin contar que con la apariencia de 30 años eran realmente atractivos…

"Retomando… se espera que el ataque sea a final de curso, exactamente 1 día antes del fin de termino. Los que se gradúan este año, les pedimos que inviten a quienes ya no asisten a clases. Los pertenecientes a la Orden del Fénix…" La chica podría jurar que escuchó de algunos un 'pavo' escondido de una tos. "Les pedimos que se mantengan cerca para cuando se de el altercado. Usen las túnicas de su cofradía debajo de las que llevarán para el evento, para evitar confundirles con los atacantes."

"Esperamos lo mejor de ustedes… de mientras, la tríada de Katalina, Angelina y Tempest, ustedes fuera del colegio, deseo que aprendan el ritual que está marcado en este libro." Dicho esto, Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un libro reducido, pasándoselo a una de las chicas. "Es un ritual de protección. El día del ataque deseo que vayan a los techos de Hogwarts y lo realicen. La vida de los alumnos dependerá de ustedes."

* * *

"Harry, tu tienes más relación con Dumblendore, tu habla con él."

"¿Y tu que harás?"

"Tranquilo, no me sacaré este maldito camisón. Solo voy a reclutar para la siguiente generación de Pyramide."

"Aun creo que no es muy buena idea…"

"Tranquilo, Harry. Cualquier cosa, quéjate con las damas que nos convirtieron en una escuela… Y una escuela no es nada sin alumnos."

"A veces odio cuando tienes razón… Ronald anda con ganas de ofrecerles a Nymphadora y a Kingsley."

"Eso no sé si es muy buena idea… entre que Nymphadora odia su nombre y el orgullo de Kingsley, no sé si es algo que se logrará. Pero yo… tengo mis ojos en un Canis que no podrá negarse ante la oferta…" Dijo mirando pasar una figura delgada y sombría. "Y allí va él… mejor hablo mientras puedo. Hasta luego."

"Hasta luego."

"Argus Filch, vengo a hacerle una propuesta que no podrá rechazar."

* * *

Podía verlos, eran… horribles.

Cuerpos mutilados, sangre a su alrededor.

"Es tu culpa."

De un salto se giró, buscando su varita, pero no había nada.

Se sentía mareada, atrapada, le costaba respirar.

"¿Quién está ahí?"

"Es tu culpa…"

Sintió la bilis subirle a la garganta, viendo un cuerpo colgado de cabeza, los ojos en blanco, la piel con la palidez de la muerte.

Y goteando sangre de sus entrañas abiertas.

"No… yo… no quise."

"Tu lo hiciste."

Volvió a girar, buscando de donde salía la voz.

Pero otra vez nada.

"No… yo no…"

"Tus manos tienen la prueba."

Miró sus manos.

Sangre, restos de piel y carne bajo sus uñas, se giró para ver un espejo aparecer frente a ella.

Y vio rojo.

Todo era rojo, su pelo estaba aplastado con sangre seca y fresca, sus ojos eran de color rojo como el de un demonio.

Gritó, gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron.

--

El grito despertó a los dos hombres que se habían acurrucado a ambos lados de la chica.

"Rápido, Sirius. Está teniendo un ataque."

El más alto de los dos, rápidamente agarró a la chica y la apoyó contra su pecho, mirando desesperado por una solución.

"Creo que deberíamos llevarla a Hogwarts."

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque le gustará cuando despierte ver que está todo bien… en un lugar de su infancia."

"Vamos, vístete, yo me encargo de ella."

El último mes y medio había sido una pesadilla, pero ninguno se atrevía a dejar su lado más de lo necesario.

Era como una muñeca, pero esta vez literalmente.

Luego de las primeras tres semanas había quedado encerrada en su mente, pesadilla tras pesadilla le acosaban.

A veces recuerdos y otras veces simples pesadillas que le aterrorizaban hasta los huesos.

Así que ellos se habían hecho cargo de ella.

Todas las mañanas antes de bañarse ellos, llenaban la tina con agua cálida, llena con espuma olor a flores silvestres, su favorito. Le lavaban con en cuidado de los amantes que eran, la vestían en sus mejores vestido y incluso le colocaban algunas joyas que le habían regalado hacía un tiempo.

Luego, con su famosa calma, Remus desenredaría el cabello y lo ataría con un moño que le hiciera juego.

La cargaban al comedor de la mansión Black, donde todo el colegio esperaba.

A pesar de haber egresado, la mayoría se había negado a irse hasta ver a su líder con bien… cada vez que entraban cargando a la joven, todos se levantaban de sus asientos para honrar su valía.

Al sentarse, siempre Ronald iba a ellos y se la llevaba para que él y Harry la alimentaran, mientras el mismo Severus se encargaba de administrarle pociones por vía intravenosa para asegurarse de que tuviera todos los nutrientes necesarios.

Luego del desayuno, Darius la tomaría en brazos y con ellos y el grupo de sanadores iban a la enfermería, para hacerle una revisión.

Incluso habían llegado al extremo de crearle un pequeño trono, donde la sentaban como una pequeña princesa a través de los entrenamientos.

Al final del día, con cuidado le arropaban antes de caer exhaustos a ambos lados de esta.

Siempre deseando escuchar su aniñada voz deseándoles buenas noches.

Todos los días se repetía lo mismo…

Y siempre era igual, nada. No decía nada, no se movía, no les hablaba…

Incluso, luego del primer mes, les dejó de reconocer en sus momentos de lucidez.

Y aun tenían dos semanas por delante…

* * *

"¿Estas seguro de que funcionó?"

"Si, estoy seguro, su mente ahora está vagando apaciblemente. Está tratando de reconocer los fragmentos quebrados y los está sanando lentamente, trata de unirlos como si fueran un rompecabezas. En un rato, cuando haya logrado recuperar lo suficiente de su cordura despertará."

"Tengo miedo…"

"De todas las personas, Sirius, creí que tu sabrías que la líder no es débil… todo lo contrario. Creo que estamos frente a una de las personas más fuertes que hay en este lugar." Replicó la voz con desdén.

"Discúlpale, Severus. Pero debes saber que esto es difícil para nosotros."

"Lo entiendo, Remus, pero no estamos hablando de cualquier persona. He trabajado con Frederik y George durante semanas y sé que esta poción funcionará. Ella ha puesto su confianza en nosotros y no le fallaríamos así de fácil."

Abrió los ojos, reconocía esas voces, pero no sabía de donde…

Era como si un engranaje oxidado comenzara a funcionar.

Sirius… Remus… Severus…

Estaba de lado, viendo una sombra cernirse sobre ella.

Seguramente Severus estaba parado delante suyo…

Vio una figura entre las sombras, no tendría más de 17 años. Cabello negro alborotado, algo bajo para su edad…

Harry.

"Si está seguro de que funciona, solo queda esperar."

No, Harry acababa de hablar a sus espaldas…

Entonces, vio a otras dos figuras, de la misma edad. Uno con el cabello negro y largo, atado detrás de la nuca. El otro de estatura media, castaño con cicatrices en el rostro que parecía listo para regañar a los otros dos.

No, debía estar alucinando…

Si, eso, debía estar alucinando, si no le hubieran avisado de algo tan grande como esto.

Vio el brazo del más alto, el de cabello largo, que chocaba contra un contenedor, haciendo que se balancee y entonces entendió.

No, no estaba soñando.

**"¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK, REMUS JHON LUPIN, TIENEN ALGO GRANDE QUE EXPLICAR!"**

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica, que miraba por el rabillo del ojo a los otros tres que se veían asustados ante el grito de sus nombres.

Cuando parecía que todo iba bien, algo estaba mal…

Muy mal.


	6. Tempus, Las Fugas del Tiempo

_Nota: _Bien, por fin se acaba la paradoja... (Al menos por ahora!) Los siguientes capítulos, que creo serían 2 o 3 serán lineales.

He tratado de describir la 'Batalla Final', pero la verdad que no soy la mejor para las escenas de acción, así que es lo que salió... que sea lo que dios quiera! Veamos como sale este capítulo.

Besos y Cuidense,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Tonos de Negro VI**

**Tempu****s- Las Fugas del Tiempo**

"¿Estas seguro de que esto es sabio?"

"Vamos, viejo… solo una vez. Echamos una mirada y nos regresamos. Ningún daño hecho." Respondió otro chico.

"No estoy seguro de que esta sea una buena idea." Respondió el primero.

"¡Vamos, lobezno! No será tan malo. Imagínate todas las maravillas que podremos descubrir." Agregó un tercero.

"Lo siento chicos, pero yo no puedo ir… ya saben, me estoy retrazando con la entrega de las tareas. Vallan y luego me cuentan." Se negó un cuarto.

"Eres un aguafiestas."

"Está bien, yo iré… alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de que no hagan una locura."

"¡Ese es mi muchacho!"

* * *

"¿No te cansas?"

El hombre volvía a entrar a la recamara y como en las anteriores cinco veces, allí estaba la cría que le traía pesadillas.

Sentada en un sillón frente al fuego, en una túnica verde oscura con vestimenta de cuero bajo esta, otra vez la chica Granger le esperaba luego de su 'tortura' semanal.

"No entiendo a que se refiere." A pesar de ello, se acercó a la chica que sin mirarle le extendía una poción para ayudar con los espasmos causados por la maldición cruciatus.

"Vives entre dos maestros, Severus… uno te tortura y el otro te manda a que te torturen. ¿Nunca te cansas?"

Al acercarse, vio el rostro solemne y serio, muy contrario a lo que hasta ahora había tenido que vivir. La chica las últimas veces que se había colado en sus recamaras había estado hiperactiva, saltando de un lado al otro… completamente aniñada.

Pero frente a él, en esos momentos tenía a una joven que había visto demasiado para su edad. Incluso podía apostar, más que Potter.

Se dejó caer contra un sillón diferente al lado de la chica, bebiendo la pócima y dejando que el silencio les envolviera.

"Si, estoy cansado." Respondió un minuto después.

"Si lo has admitido, entonces es hora."

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"La razón por la que vine… Le tengo una propuesta que no podrá rechazar.

* * *

"Creo que me debes una gran explicación…"

"Harry, no creo que sea realmente el momento adecuado…"

"Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo será? Si eres realmente mi guardiana, quiero respuestas. Y las quiero ahora." Expresó el chico molesto.

La chica se sentó nuevamente en la cama de este, aprovechando que el cuarto estaba a solas, habiendo llegado a la Mansión hacía poco más que hacía 2 horas.

"¿Por donde empezar?"

"Desde el principio."

"Está bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando descubrí como te trataban los Dursley en primer año?" él asintió mirándole detenidamente. "Lo supe por experiencia propia. Sabía que no te trataban bien, te veías muy delgado y fácilmente los dos éramos los más pequeños de 1er año. Todo empezó cuando a los seis años comencé a realizar magia accidental. Hacer explotar platos, el collar de mi perro se transformó en uno igual al que deseaba comprarle, caerme y rebotar… cosas comunes en una familia mágica, pero no en un muggle."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"

"Ya voy a eso… al principio mis padre creían que eran puras casualidades y que había robado el collar. Pero con el paso de los años, la cantidad de 'accidentes' aumentó no solo en número, sino que en grandeza… transformé mi gato en un tigre cuando tenía 9 años y eso fue el límite que nunca debería haber cruzado. Ya mis padres me miraban raro. Ya no me abrazaban o me daban besos de las buenas noches. Ni siquiera se preocupaban si estaba herida o me sentía mal… simplemente había dejado de importar."

El chico abrió más los ojos al comprender a que se refería la chica.

Aunque, se dijo, él nunca había sido de importancia para los Dursley.

"A esa corta edad todo cambió." Comenzó a hablar de forma analítica, como si hablara de otra persona. "Al principio le rogaba a mi padre que se detuviera, que no había hecho nada malo. Yo no sabía que en realidad si había sido mi culpa, simplemente no quería sentir dolor. Claro, eso no le detuvo a él y mi madre apenas y si me dejaba comer algo de pan con agua durante la noche. Yo era rara y a ellos no les gustaba lo raro."

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sirius?" Preguntó dudoso.

"En tercer año, cuando regresé de las vacaciones de navidad, fui al baño de Myrtle para curarme. Fue cuando me encontró el profesor Lupin. Prometí no decir nada sobre su condición a cambio de que no avisara a nadie de mi estado… y comenzamos a tratarnos. Al principio creo que fue la necesidad de saber que no estaba sola, que alguien fue discriminado por ser lo que es… y luego me di cuenta de que no era eso… era porque yo podía verle como realmente era."

Hermione alzó los ojos para ver a Harry, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada incómoda.

Él, por su parte, aun no sabía a donde iba todo eso.

"Me enamoré de él, Harry… en las vacaciones de navidad de 4to año, fui a buscarle para que me ayudara, mi padre había sido realmente duro conmigo esa noche y no sabía a quien recurrir…"

"Podrías haber venido a Hogwarts... A nosotros."

"Si, pero tenía miedo de lo que dirían. La perfecta Hermione no era tan perfecta como todos creían." Una risa amarga escapó de sus labios. "No sé si él me besó o yo le besé… pero el tema es que sucedió. Nos dimos cuenta de que eso era lo correcto." El chico frunció el seño, pero dejó que siguiera adelante. "Remus estaba de todas formas preocupado… debería seguir regresando a la casa de mis padres y corría el riesgo de que me matasen… Solo había una solución, los rituales de las antiguas tradiciones tienen un ritual de matrimonio que solo necesitan que la mujer esté en edad de consentir… Causando que inmediatamente la mujer sea considerada adulta, bajo la protección del esposo… Sirius era el único disponible."

El chico entrecerró los ojos, buscando replantear lo dicho por la chica, pero necesitaba tiempo.

"Discúlpame, pero me gustaría dormir un rato, si no te molesta."

Con una sonrisa triste, la chica salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Oh, Harry, Ron… ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Andrómeda nos estaba buscando para ir a correr, pero no te encontramos por ningún lado… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el caldero?"

"¿Esto?" Al decirlo, alzó con un gancho de hierro forjado un guante negro que parecía estar escrito con círculos de plata pura y uno en particular parecía brillar bajo la luz de las antorchas.

"Oye, Hermione…" Comenzó el pelirrojo. "No creo que eso sea buena idea."

"No es el primer par que realizo, el anterior está perdiendo poder." Dijo restándole importancia.

"Pero, ¿Por qué él?"

"Chicos, no por interrumpir, pero ¿De que están hablando?"

"De que Hermione, aquí presente, está creando unos guantes infundidos por el poder de Ares. ¿Recuerdas quien es Ares? ¿Ese Ares que es el dios de la guerra?" Exclamó exasperado el joven.

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué necesitarías de esos?"

"¿Recuerdas el ritual?" Al asentir, continuó. "Pues, roba gran parte de la magia de quienes pasan por él. No soy capaz de resistir mucho tiempo en combate mágico sin ellos, mi magia se debilita mucho más rápido que la de ustedes. Por eso utilizo los guantes. Eso causo la muerte de Sirius."

"¿Por qué Ares? ¿Qué te ha pedido a cambio?"

"Él me pidió… una armada, una guerra. Él y Hades reclaman que el tiempo de Voldemort se ha acabado. Y él… porque mis creencias están ligadas al panteón griego. Mis creencias son suyas. Casi todos han descartado a los dioses como seres inexistentes y sin poder… Como una fantasía para explicar cosas desconocidas para los humanos. Ahora, que he tomado en mis manos el rezarles y entregarles las ofrendas pertinentes, los dioses desean seguidores y eso es lo que les entregaré."

Los jóvenes podían ver el brillo peligroso en los ojos de la castaña, que con cuidado retiraba el guante de la mezcla de lo que parecían entrañas de animal con olor a saúco.

* * *

"Fred, George, Sirius, Remus… ¿Podrían venir con nosotros?"

Los cuatro alzaron las cabezas de sus investigaciones personales en el aula número 4, para girarse a ver a Harry y Ron, que se encontraban en la puerta.

Tras ver que Theodore les asentía, se pararon de sus asientos, dispuestos a seguir a los líderes de las cofradías Bestiae y Caeli.

Había cierta tensión en el ambiente que no podían terminar de comprender…

Hasta que llegaron a una habitación con dos camas individuales y dos escritorios al igual que varios estantes y un par de sillones frente a la chimenea.

"Tomen asiento." Indicó el morocho. Tras ver como le obedecían, este y su amigo pelirrojo les siguieron. "Queríamos hablar sobre Hermione."

"¿Hermione? ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?"

El menor de los pelirrojos negó con la cabeza.

"No, Remus, pero ustedes nos hacen creer que si… la atacan constantemente, prueban los limites de su paciencia constantemente hasta que les ataca… lo han hecho desde 3er año… son meses de prácticamente torturarla."

"Tememos que un día estalle y ustedes no queden tan bien parados como quisieran. Ya saben que con todo esto de enseñar, revisar una y otra vez todas las líneas temporales, cuidar de todos nosotros… ella está cansada y ustedes no le están ayudando."

Los cuatro hombres se miraron unos a otros, hasta que uno de los gemelos asintió.

"En realidad… ese es nuestro fin." Al ver la cara de enfado de los otros dos chicos, Fred se apuró para defenderse. "No, no dificultarle la vida. Si no, que estalle."

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Lo que mi hermano quiere decir, es que los cuatro hemos notado el estado de estrés, cansancio y auto-destrucción de Hermione. Y también notamos como hasta ahora lo único que hace es embotellar dentro de si misma la frustración. Siempre es paciente, siempre habla con calma, no importa que tan tonto es el hecho por el que todos buscamos su ayuda… piénsenlo."

"Es para ayudarle… necesita descargar su enojo con algo o alguien. Y nosotros nos hemos puesto como meta conseguir que ella pueda expresar aunque sea un poco de lo que realmente siente. No está feliz… es mucha presión… pero por ustedes y por todos los que están en este lugar, no se va a rendir."

"En otras palabras, planean 'descomprimir' la presión que ella esta creando dentro." Trató de interpretar el ojiverde.

"Exacto, pequeño Prongs." Señaló Sirius.

"Sigo sin estar de acuerdo… pero calculo que será lo mejor."

* * *

"¡Darius!"

"¿Qué ocurre, Draco, Blaise, Gregory?"

"Queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo, a solas si puede ser…"

Al ver que la tríada 'Silencio', como le habían llamado a esos tres, estaban serios, hizo señas a sus compañeros de tríada, Mikhail y Kolya, para que siguieran adelante, invitando a los otros a pasar a una de las salas que no estaba en uso en esos momentos.

"Díganme en que puedo ayudarles."

"Sabemos que tu y Hermione tienen una relación de hermanos, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Sin embargo nunca supimos que ella tuviera amigos más allá de Ronald y Harry." Comenzó el joven de rasgos africanos. "Queríamos saber como se conocieron, ya que luego de tantos años, nunca nadie nos comentó nada."

"Eso debe ser porque nunca le contamos a nadie, fue hace bastante tiempo… ¿Cuánto saben del pasado de Hermione?"

"A decir verdad, más allá de que sus padres son muggles, no sabemos nada…" Comentó Gregory.

"Verán, la vida de ella ha sido difícil. No haré comentarios con respecto a eso, es cosa de ella, si quieren saber su vida, pregúntenle a ella. Yo la conocí cuando ella tenía 7 años y fue llevada al hospital con apendicitis, a punto de ser peritonitis, calculo que saben lo que es, ¿No? Cuando el apéndice se llena de grasas y está a punto de explotar y el otro es cuando ya explotó o algo así… Yo había ido a visitar a una prima que estaba en la misma sala conjunta con ella y otras niñas."

"Así que la conociste en el hospital con los padres…" Intervino Draco.

"No, precisamente por eso me acerqué a ella. Me había sorprendido que sus padres no estuvieran a su lado." Negó "Ella no era de importancia para los padres… quien la encontró fue una vecina tirada en el parque, retorciéndose de dolor en un rincón de los juegos. Los padres solo firmaron para que la operaran… ni siquiera le fueron a buscar cuando le dieron de alta."

"Eso es cruel… ¡ni nuestros padres que son magos oscuros se atreverían a hacer semejante cosa!" Exclamó el Caeli.

"Pero así fueron las cosas en su vida. Y yo juré que nunca estaría sola, aun cuando yo recibí la carta de Dumstrang y ella la de Hogwarts, siempre nos hemos mantenido en contacto y ella sabe que puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa."

* * *

Se escuchaban los gritos a sus espaldas, los profesores de Hogwarts y la Orden del Fénix habían llegado al fin. Pero no tenía tiempo para distraerse…

Contó hasta tres en su mente, lanzando un aullido al aire.

Al mismo tiempo, 5 hombres-lobo salieron de entre las sombras, collares en el cuello con el símbolo de la cofradía a la que pertenecían y con una mano, hizo la seña de 'enemigo' hacia el grupo que comenzaba a aparecer de frente.

Hecha esta señal, pudo sentir la barrera protectora aparecer detrás suyo. Mientras Katalina, Angelina y Tempest se mantuvieran en pie, el colegio estaría a salvo.

6 hipogrifos se alzaron en el aire, mientras varias sombras se acercaban a ella por la espalda.

"Lamentamos la tardanza, creíamos que la Orden se apuraría más al saber que Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts." Exclamó Molly a su lado, mientras Severus arrojaba una pócima a Harry para el 'dolor de cabeza' y ella le arrojaba a su vez una espada, Arthur quitándose la túnica roída y dejando ver su uniforme negro.

"Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes por tanto tiempo… pero creo que es hora. Quid Vesper Ferat, Incertum est."

Dicho esto, dejó a la tríada y corrió al lado de Harry y Ron, quedándose detrás de estos y cortando las cabezas de quienes se interponían en su camino con el movimiento más limpio que podía conseguir.

Los tres estaban rodeados de los Caeli, que se encargaban de la segunda onda de choque, asesinando a todos los que sobrevivían a los Bestiae y los Canis que cuidaban las espaldas de los primeros.

Podía distinguir algunos de la orden y aurores dejando inconscientes a varios mortífagos, los cuales eran revividos por sus compañeros momentos después.

A medida que avanzaban, más cuerpos iban apareciendo en el camino, varios con evidentes mordidas de serpientes. El último tramo estaba lleno de arañas gigantes que se estaban devorando a los cadáveres en una forma muy desagradable, dejando entrañas y sangre repartidas por el suelo.

Desde su lugar en el centro, apenas pudo ver a Severus y Draco con sus espadas fuera, cubriendo las espaldas de Molly y Blaise que estaban utilizando el Sectusempra para abrir camino ante los mortífagos.

Mientras giraba en un corte circular, decapitando a dos mortífagos, pudo distinguir el cabello de color púrpura de quien debería ser Nymphadora Tonks, que se hallaba rodeada de mortífagos.

Miró a Sirius, que se encontraba resguardando la espalda de Narcisa en esos momentos y con un silbido agudo llamó su atención, haciendo señas de que fuera a ayudar.

Un grito le advirtió que el juego se había terminado, así que hizo una seña a Ron, el cual gritó un comando y Bestiae retrocedió tres pasos, para dejar al frente a Canis, colocándose ella delante de sus amigos y gritando el primer imperdonable que su lado usaría.

"Avada Kedabra"

El rayo verde alcanzó al primer oponente, mientras el pelirrojo soltaba un patronus al aire. Los dementores habían llegado.

El grupo Caeli se colocó un paso adelante, cerrando aun más el círculo alrededor de ellos, soltando patronus que rápidamente buscaron de donde venían los Dementores, atacando directamente y causando un campo del cual esos seres rebotaban y trataban de absorber.

Harry les tocó la espalda hacia la derecha, indicando que ya había encontrado su objetivo…

Voldemort estaba saliendo del bosque prohibido y ante la vista había puesto cara de fastidio, esfumando con su varita los símbolos del cielo y buscando con la mirada a Harry, sin lugar a dudas.

La chica, le pasó por lo bajo un bastón hecho de piedra negra. El regalo por la lealtad de parte de sus señores. El bastón de la muerte, perteneciente a la línea de Ravenclaw incluso desde antes del nacimiento de Rowena, una de los fundadores del colegio.

"¡Bestiae, forma de bestia!" Gritó mientras Harry se alejaba, viendo como varios de la cofradía de este cambiaban a su forma animaga, haciendo la pelea aun más sanguinaria por unos segundos hasta que estos volvieron a su forma humana, volviendo a avanzar con paso cauto.

Luego no pudo ver que más sucedía, sintió un pinchazo en el costado, rápidamente deshaciéndose del incauto que se había atrevido a atacarle.

Retrocedió dos pasos, almacenando la información del hechizo que le había golpeado para más adelante y dejó que Ron tomara la delantera…

Vio como este pisaba la varita de un mortífago que la había perdido con un simple 'expeliarmus' y aprovechó para golpearlo en la quijada con el plano de la espada. Ya no tenía arma para atacar, así que les serviría como testigo ante el ministerio.

Pero jamás pensó que le devolvería el golpe.

Como acto reflejo, se levantó de un salto y le clavó la espada en su hombro, enviando una Avada Kedabra directo a la herida, dejando caer el cuerpo a un lado.

Cuando alzó la vista, notó que el campo estaba lleno de muertos y varias acromántulas estaban arrastrando cuerpos frescos al interior del bosque para las crías.

Se acercó lentamente a Harry con Ron solo unos pasos detrás, el último extendiendo su báculo frente a él, dejando que Voldemort lo viera por primera y última vez.

"Como heredero de Slytherin, te declaro renegado de su línea genealógica."

"Lo siento, Tom, pero parece que ni como heredero del fundador de las serpientes tienes éxito…" Se burló Harry.

"Esto no se quedará así, niño." Espetó el serpentoide.

Apoyada en la espada con ambas manos, le miró a los ojos.

"Ares está de nuestro lado esta noche de Luna Llena y Hades ha marcado esta fecha como tu final. Es hora, Tom Riddle de que te vallas despidiendo de la dulzura terrenal."

Dicho esto y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry lo desarmó, dejando que Ron partiera la varita a la mitad, y de un golpe en la cabeza le hizo caer.

Luego fue todo borroso, las tres armas atravesaron el cuerpo caído, haciendo que se disolviera en la tierra para poder comenzar el viaje al inframundo.

* * *

"Creo que tenemos que hablar, Profesor Dumblendore" Le habló el joven que sabía era Harry Potter, pero extrañamente mucho mayor a lo que le recordaba de hacía unas horas.

El joven delante de él parecía arrimarse a los 30 años de edad, con un cuerpo fibroso y el cabello cortado más corto, al punto que casi parecía controlado.

Su voz también había madurado y hablaba de alguien firme con sus deseos.

"Claro, mi niño… ven, vamos a mi despacho y dejemos que el resto de la gente siga disfrutando de la fiesta." Respondió mientras indicaba las puertas dobles para salir del comedor, no sin antes notar que la Señorita Granger estaba hablando con el celador y que finalmente el enorme grupo que había llegado para la fiesta se estaba comenzando a relacionar con los alumnos de Hogwarts, los profesores y los Aurores.

Caminaron despacio, los pasos del muchacho a pesar de verse pesados y amplios parecían no resonar en las paredes de los desolados pasillos, lo cual le confirmó que algo realmente había pasado de lo que no estaba al tanto.

Cuando por fin llegaron al despacho, se sentó detrás del escritorio y le ofreció silenciosamente un caramelo de limón, el cual el muchacho declinó negando con la cabeza.

"Creo que hay mucho de que hablar, Harry. Me gustaría que me contases de donde ha salido toda esta gente y que les ha pasado a ti y al Señor Weasley. Noto que han cambiado." Dijo utilizando la voz más calma y relajada que conocía.

"Lamento decir que no he venido a dar explicaciones completas, solo le diré lo que necesita saber." Resopló el muchacho sin mirarle a los ojos, como si pudiera adivinar que utilizaría legilimencia en su contra. "Solo estoy aquí, porque Hermione está algo ocupada como para atender este asunto ella misma. Si no fuera así, le aseguro que no me acercaría a usted ni aunque me pagasen."

"Me hieres, muchacho. Siempre te he tenido en buena estima, no creo haber hecho nada para merecer ese trato." Estaba sorprendido de que le hubiera dirigido palabras hirientes, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de palabras y menos dirigidas directamente a él.

"Iré al grano, para no extender la reunión más de lo necesario. Pyramide es una escuela militar fundada por Ronald, Hermione y yo, aunque ella se hizo cargo de la mayor parte de las cosas. No intervendremos en Hogwarts, no haremos nada en su contra… ni siquiera sabemos si regresaremos realmente para el 7mo año…"

"Harry, entiendo que no estés feliz conmigo por alguna razón, pero no veo razón como para no rendir los éxtasis. Piensa en tu carrera y en tu futuro. Necesitarás los exámenes para convertirte en Auror."

"Creo que no comprende… Ya no deseo ser auror. Si ha escuchado bien cuando nos presentamos ante usted, creo que sabría que ahora soy el subdirector de Pyramide. Ya no soy un niño, Dumblendore… Hermione es mi guardiana legal, así que técnicamente la única que puede decidir lo contrario es ella. Y viendo como ella no regresa, he pedido permiso para tampoco hacerlo. No hay más nada que esta escuela me pueda enseñar, no hay nada que pueda conseguir con los éxtasis que no haya conseguido ya… He derrotado al lord oscuro para ustedes, en lugar de preocuparse por lo que 'el-niño-que-vivió' hace, creo que deberían comenzar a reconstruir sus propias vidas."

El anciano asintió anonadado.

Jamás creyó que el niño se rebelaría en contra de lo que él decía…

Pero allí estaba, parado, no había mostrado que se sentaría aun cuando le había ofrecido la silla enfrente de él diciendo que no deseaba regresar al siguiente curso de Hogwarts, cuando ese había sido su hogar por los últimos 6 años.

"Sabes que los aurores irán tras de ti cuando se enteren de que no deseas unirte al ministerio luego de haber usado magia oscura en el campo de batalla, ¿No?"

"Lo he sospechado durante un tiempo… seguramente perseguirán a todos los que participaron en la guerra. Después de todo, todos hemos usado magia oscura para lograr el fin mayor, ¿Verdad?" Dijo apenas mirándole por el rabillo del ojo con cierta frialdad en el tono.

"Ahora, Harry, dejando el tema de lado… Veo que tienes un bastón bastante sorprendente. ¿Podría verlo de cerca?"

"En sus sueños, Dumblendore." Escupió, girándose para verle de frente por primera vez. Algunas cicatrices pequeñas aun marcando el rostro y el seño fruncido, dejando al descubierto cierto brillo de molestia hacia su persona.

"Espero que no te moleste, Harry, pero me gustaría saber que he hecho para ganar tu rencor."

El chico soltó un bufido petulante, mientras que desordenaba su cabello, dejando ver la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente y el colgante de serpiente en su cuello.

"Y tu me lo preguntas… ¿por que no empezamos desde un principio? Siempre ha dicho que eso es lo mejor, ¿No?"

"Claro, siempre lo he dicho."

"Bueno, veamos… dejó a un niño de 1 año con una familia que le odiaba y le hacía creer que sus padres habían muerto borrachos en un accidente de auto…"

"Harry, entiende…"

"Aha ah…" Le interrumpió, negando con un dedo. "Primero yo, usted ya ha hablado suficiente por los últimos 6 años… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah! Durante los últimos 6 años ha contratado profesores mediocres o peligrosos para defensa… Primero a Quirrel que tenía a Voldemort pegado a la cabeza… y usted no se enteró. Luego Lockhart que era inútil y desalmado al robar los logros del resto. Si bien Remus es mi amigo, eso no quita que fuera un hombre-lobo en un colegio con niños de 11 años. Moody falso, y eso que es un gran amigo suyo ni se enteró. No puedo culparle de Umbridge, eso fue tema del ministerio… pero nada le excusa de los anteriores 4. Y siendo un mago tan reconocido por su capacidad de legilimencia, me sorprende que no los haya descubierto hasta que yo y mis amigos estuvimos en peligro."

De cierta forma, el mago sabía que el muchacho tenía razón, así que solo pudo esperar a que continuara.

"Para peor, no entiendo como no pudo saber que Sirius era inocente. Usted realizo el encantamiento Fidelius en la casa de mis padres, así que debería haber sabido quien era que era el guardián. Sin embargo no hizo nada, al contrario, cuando Sirius escapó, me dejó creer que era el culpable, dejando que yo fuera tras el 'asesino' de mis padres… Claro, cuando la odisea terminó, no tuvo mejor idea que encerrarlo en Grimauld, haciendo que por poco se volviera loco y prácticamente corriera a su propia muerte en el Ministerio de la Magia a la primera oportunidad."

"Harry, debes entender que era necesario todo eso para el bien mayor."

"Se lo creería si al menos me hubiera dicho la profecía cuando era adecuado… no sé, ¿tal vez a los 11 cuando me enfrenté cara a cara con Voldemort por primera vez?" Exclamó irónico, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio del director.

El hombre mayor aprovechó que le estaba mirando a los ojos, para tratar de acceder a su mente para obtener respuestas, pero encontró que algo le estaba bloqueando.

"Yo que tu no lo intentaría… uno nunca sabe las consecuencias de entrar en la mente desprevenidamente. Siguiendo con el tema. Estuve 5 años en este colegio sin saber el por que de que, según las palabras de Hermione y Ron, un poderoso maníaco bastardo serpentoide estuviera tras mi cabeza. Y mientras que tu lo sabías, no hiciste nada para entrenarme, para algún día poder realmente derrotarlo… ¿Y sabe que?"

"Dime Harry…" Respondió algo más solemne. Al chico no se le había escapado nada.

"Que quien me entrenó para derrotarlo fue una chica de mi edad, que solo sabía como usar un bastón, no porque fuera una persona entrenada en artes marciales ni nada por el estilo, no, sino porque lo aprendió cuando era muy pequeña en un circo… que irónico, ¿Verdad? Realmente damos risa…"

"Harry, realmente yo…" Pero el chico le volvió a interrumpir.

"No diga que lo siente, porque sé que no es verdad. Seguramente tendrá sus razones, pero este no es el momento y no estoy listo para perdonarle lo que ha hecho con nuestras vidas. No solo la mía, sino con la de Ronald y Hermione, con la de Severus, con la de Draco y Narcisa, con la de toda la Orden del Fénix y con la de todos nuestros alumnos a quienes sin saberlo ha arrastrado a la guerra. Usted no será quien les escuche gritar a la noche en medio de las pesadillas y tenga a todos los que se especializaron en pociones creando cantidades de brebajes para dormir sin soñar para ellos… Usted tiene su carga y nosotros tenemos la nuestra, ninguna conciencia está limpia esta buena noche aunque el mal se haya ido. Después de todo, somos humanos, somos grises…"

"Sabias palabras, muchacho."

"Y de la persona que me las dijo, lo parecen aun más. Disfrute de la fiesta esta noche, Albus, pues por hoy, tenemos permitido pretender que todo está bien."

Por un momento, el hombre sentado en el escritorio podía ver las líneas de preocupación del más joven, que le hacían saber que no había sido tan fácil como él deseaba creer. Todo el peso del mundo había caído en los hombros de unos jóvenes que apenas habían podido ver algo de felicidad antes de haber sido lanzados frente a uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico.

Y al tratar de repartir el peso y aliviarlo solo lo había empeorado.

Por un momento deseo haber tomado decisiones diferentes, pero al ver al chico, al 'niño-que-venció' salir cerrando la puerta, supo que ya era demasiado tarde para remediar lo que había hecho.

--

Por otro lado, en el otro extremo del castillo en un salón vacío, Hermione terminaba de plantear su oferta a un potencial futuro Canis.

"Me debes estar cargando, niña. Estás hablando de una escuela mágica a un squib sin instrucción, esto es una burla." Habló furioso el hombre casi calvo de cabello largo y canoso, mientras acariciaba a su gata, que miraba con molestia a la chica que tenía los ojos a su altura, a pesar de ella estar en brazos del hombre mayor. "¿Cómo se atreve a ofrecer semejante cosa a un hombre mayor? ¡Crear ilusiones como esas es un ultraje!"

"Señor Filch, comprenda que esto no es una oferta que se le hará otra vez en su vida, nosotros no hacemos distinciones de sangre. Puede ser un squib, señor, pero aun tiene suficiente magia en la sangre como para conservar una larga vida, lo cual implica que las armas mágicas podrían ser activadas por usted sin lugar a dudas y la creación de pociones no requiere de magia en la sangre, sino que el entrenamiento adecuado. En cuanto a la edad, mientras investigábamos sobre la poción para envejecer, sin querer nos hemos cruzado con una que es totalmente inversa…"

Antes de continuar, miró hacia su propio cuerpo, maldiciendo mentalmente la idea de Fred y George de probarla con ella.

"Incluso hemos encontrado una forma de potenciar el poder mágico, lo cual haría que pueda crear hechizos básicos por usted mismo y un ritual que ligando su poder con el de otros dos hacen que la magia se comparta en cierta forma que también intensifica las capacidades."

"No puedo dejar a la señora Norris sola." Dijo este como último impedimento para aceptar tan prometedora propuesta.

"Ella puede venir con usted, todos en Pyramide aprenden la transformación de animagia a partir de segundo año, así que Norris tendrá con que entretenerse"

Luego de pensarlo un momento, miró a la gata que prácticamente le decía que acepte con la mirada y asintió.

"Es bueno saber que vendrá, a sus compañeros les encantará su compañía…" El hombre le miró horrorizado. "Tranquilo, lo primero que se aprende en 1er año es que entre nuestras paredes, el pasado no existe. Nadie usa su apellido en los años de entrenamiento, porque el estado, la razón o la condición de cada uno no importan. Todos allí están por lo mismo… y es pertenecer a la mejor casta de guerreros."

* * *

Los tres chicos cayeron, enredados en la tela.

"¿Todos bien?" Preguntó un morocho de cabello corto y ojos marrones.

"Me acabo de torcer el tobillo… duele." Susurró de regreso el más alto de los tres, cabello largo y ojos grises.

"Yo le ayudo a caminar, tu asegúrate de que estemos cubiertos por la capa." Ordenó un tercero, de cabello castaño claro y ojos dorados. "Tienen suerte de que haya venido, sino ni se hubieran dado cuenta que la enfermería está al otro lado del pasillo."

"¡No somos tan tontos!"

"Como si les creyera…"

"Hey, ustedes dos, cállense que me duele, vamos a la enfermería de una vez."

Salieron los tres, agachados y cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad, hasta que el castaño inclinó la cabeza a un costado.

"Rápido, contra la pared, alguien viene."

Cuatro figuras corrían por el pasillo, tres de ellas con túnicas verdes y uno con túnica marrón, en dirección a la enfermería.

"Hey, el de túnica marrón se parecía a ti, pero mayor… sigámoslos."

"Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea…"

"Yo si quiero ir, aparte, necesitamos algo para curarle el pie."

Dicho esto y sin esperar, los dos morochos comenzaron a jalar al tercero rumbo a la enfermería, donde vieron a las cuatro personas rodeando una cama en particular.

Estaban hablando, o mejor dicho discutiendo, mientras uno de los hombres de túnica verde trataba de hacer pasar una poción por un embudo a quien fuera que sea el paciente y otro le detenía.

Se acercaron a una de las mesadas, para que el chico alto se recargara mientras esperaban que las personas salieran para poder tomar alguna poción para el dolor, a pesar de ello, aunque trataran, no podían evitar escuchar, después de todo, eran los únicos en la enfermería…

"¿Quién ha hecho la poción?"

"Fueron Fred y George con mi ayuda. Neville se ha encargado de recoger la mayor parte de los ingredientes de nuestro invernadero y los hechizos fueron realizados por Molly con la ayuda de William."

"No creo que esto sea buena idea de todas formas, Severus." Respondió el otro hombre de túnica verde y cabello negro que casi le llegaba a la cintura, atado prolijamente detrás de la nuca.

Los tres adolescentes se miraron entre si debajo de la capa.

Severus… ese nombre lo conocían. Y por el color de la túnica, debía ser un Slytherin al igual que los otros dos. Seguramente egresado, por la apariencia adulta y la voz de hombre mayor.

El de túnica marrón negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba de un cajón una jeringa y del bolsillo un frasco pequeño y transparente con un líquido amarillento en su interior, con el cual llenó la aguja, para luego colocarla en la mesita de al lado de la cama.

"Es simple, Hermione no quisiera tener que acabar así. Le hice una promesa… y si esta poción no funciona, entonces…" El hombre que se parecía al chico morocho más bajo de los 3, pero debía tener unos 30 años, señaló la aguja ahora llena de una sustancia desconocida para los tres jóvenes. "Está en estado puro, ni ella con su resistencia podrá aguantar una dosis tan alta."

Vieron como los otros tres asentían solemnes.

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir, llegando un hombre pelirrojo al lado de los otros, solo que este tenía una túnica negra.

"Espero que ya todo esté listo. Todo Pyramide está esperando las noticias de Hermione, así que espero que funcione, sino, juro que van a causar una guerra civil hasta descubrir cual de todos los desgraciados fue."

"Lo bueno y lo malo… es como tener 100 hermanos ruidosos, pero al final, son familia." Razonó el de túnica verde que se había quedado callado hasta ese momento, dejando pasear la vista gacha por el paciente, que ya los muchachos podían asumir se trataba de esa tal 'Hermione'.

"Aquí vamos…" Dijo el tal Severus mientras hacía pasar la poción por el embudo a la vez que masajeaba la garganta de la chica inconsciente para ayudarle a tragar.

Al instante, un grito inundó el lugar, mientras se veían los brazos pegar a cualquiera que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

"Rápido, va a vomitar." Ordenó el que le había dado la poción, haciendo aparecer un balde a la vez que el hombre castaño la empujaba para que quedara de lado.

Tras varios movimientos de las varitas, todo volvía a estar en orden.

Desde ese nuevo ángulo, podían ver el rostro de la mujer, que descubrieron era apenas una niña. 12 años, 14 como mucho. Cabello castaño rizado cuidadosamente, rostro pálido y casi grisáceo con pestañas largas y espesas, y labios carnosos, pero pálidos.

Para quienes la veían por primera vez, parecía una muñeca. Pero una muñeca enferma.

Era muy delgada, a pesar del amplio vestido, podían ver claramente sus clavículas sobresalir, las manos muy pequeñas y algo huesudas, casi sin figura femenina. Estaba ataviada en un vestido verde del mismo tono que las túnicas de los hombres.

"Ha funcionado." Dijo el tal Severus

"¿Estas seguro de que funcionó?" Se cercioró el pelirrojo

"Si, estoy seguro, su mente ahora está vagando apaciblemente. Está tratando de reconocer los fragmentos quebrados y los está sanando lentamente, trata de unirlos como si fueran un rompecabezas. En un rato, cuando haya logrado recuperar lo suficiente de su cordura despertará."

"Tengo miedo…" Intervino el hombre que trataba de detener la administración de la pócima.

"De todas las personas, Sirius, creí que tu sabrías que la líder no es débil… todo lo contrario. Creo que estamos frente a una de las personas más fuertes que hay en este lugar." Replicó la voz con desdén, causando que los chicos alzaran la vista para ver al hombre que había sido llamado 'Sirius'.

"Discúlpale, Severus. Pero debes saber que esto es difícil para nosotros."

"Lo entiendo, Remus, pero no estamos hablando de cualquier persona. He trabajado con Frederik y George durante semanas y sé que esta poción funcionará. Ella ha puesto su confianza en nosotros y no le fallaríamos así de fácil." Nuevamente se giraron al otro hombre, al de nombre 'Remus'.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, el castaño les dio un codazo, señalando a la cama donde descansaba la chica.

La cual tenía los ojos abiertos y les miraba directamente, más específicamente al de cabello negro alborotado.

"Si está seguro de que funciona, solo queda esperar." Agregó el hombre de túnica marrón.

La chica recorrió con la mirada luego a los otros dos y debieron tocar el material de la túnica para asegurarse de que aun seguía en su lugar.

Seguía ahí…

El más alto de los tres se recargó más en la mesada, sin notar que había dejado que su brazo chocara con un contenedor, que hizo un ligero ruido, pero pudo detener a tiempo antes de que llamara la atención de las personas del lugar.

La nena parpadeó dos veces seguidas y luego abrió la boca, solo para dejar un grito ensordecedor salir de sus pulmones.

**"¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK, REMUS JHON LUPIN, TIENEN ALGO GRANDE QUE EXPLICAR!"**

Se había girado y ahora solo les veía por el rabillo del ojo.

El más alto y el castaño se encogieron en si mismos.

Esto no les iba a gustar nada…

Y ni sabían quien era la chica.

Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir nada, dos hombres prácticamente la tomaron en brazos y la estrujaron.

"Muñeca, amor, estás bien… realmente estás bien. Por Zeus, que susto." Comenzó el morocho que estaba a la derecha de la chica, prácticamente escondiéndola de la vista de todos.

"Jamás nos vuelvas a hacer pasar por algo como esto… nunca más, ¿Me escuchaste?" Llegó la voz llorosa del hombre castaño a la izquierda de esta.

"Rápido, Severus, ve a Pyramide a dar las buenas noticias." Ordenó el pelirrojo, a lo cual el hombre que administró la poción salió rápidamente del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

En cuanto salió, los otros dos se tiraron también sobre la chica, la que quedó aplastada por los cuatro hombres a los gritos de: 'Madre' y 'Cariño'.

Vieron con algo de humor como todos se apartaban un poco para mirar al pelirrojo.

"¿Qué? Ella no es propiedad de ustedes, ¡yo también quiero un poco de amor!" a lo cual los 5 que estaban en la cama se echaron a reír como si se tratara de una vieja broma.

"Chicos, no que los quiera menos…" Comenzó la chica con voz infantil. "Pero creo que hay cosas que hay que explicar."

"Amor, estuviste catatónica durante dos meses casi. Toda Pyramide ha estado trabajando para conseguir una cura…"

"¿Y la graduación?"

"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en posponerla hasta que la directora pudiera entregar los diplomas." El castaño, Remus, dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Pero, los alumnos…"

"Cuando Remus dijo todos, muñeca, quiso decir TODOS."

"Cariño, Pyramide espera tu regreso. Así que luego de dormir la siesta, una siesta sin pesadillas, regresaremos para que puedas entregar los diplomas y puedas pasar con nosotros la luna llena. Que la vez pasada fue desastroso sin ti. Si no vienes, creo que perderemos el favor de la diosa Artemisa." Señaló el pelirrojo.

"Bueno, pero eso no explica que hacen ellos aquí."

"¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?" Preguntó el morocho de túnicas marrones.

La chica en el abrir y cerrar de ojos, había saltado de la cama e ido a una esquina cerca de la mesada, tomando una tela transparente con una mano y tirando.

"ELLOS"

James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black se quedaron mirando al grupo que les habían descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Y de esta sería más difícil escapar que en otras ocasiones.


	7. Selene, La bendición de la Diosa

_Nota:_ **SIIIIIII!!** llegamos a la recta final!! **SIIIIII!!** Me van a matar!! **SI!** He recibido amenazas de que si no actualizo seré condenada al crucio o al avada (¿Quienes pueden ser esos? ¬¬)

Erm... bueno. Regresando al asunto, los merodeadores en la epoca actual.

Nada bueno puede salir de eso, no?

Besos y Cuidense

**_Luna Ming_**

_P.D.:_ ¿Soy yo o los capítulos me salen cada vez más largos?

* * *

Tonos de Negro VII

Selene, La Bendición de la Diosa

Los tres chicos se encontraban mirando de un lado al otro.

Por un lado, una niña les había descubierto apenas había despertado de valla uno a saber que maldición. Por el otro, cuatro adultos les miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras sus bocas se movían como los de peces.

El pelirrojo fue el primero en reaccionar, tirando del brazo de la chica para poder alejarla de ellos, como si temiera que le hicieran algo.

Tan pronto como la chica estuviera lejos, la vista de todos se dirigieron a ella, como pidiendo respuestas y en el caso del hombre parecido a James, permiso para algo.

Sin saber que otra cosa hacer, el joven Remus también se dedicó a mirar a la chica, que parecía desprender un aroma dulce y reconfortante, mientras se mezclaba con el de los otros cuatro personajes.

"¿Realmente son ellos?" Se aventuró el pelirrojo, pero la pregunta parecía más dirigida a la chica que a sus otros acompañantes.

"Si, la esencia de Sirius y Remus es inconfundible y la de James se parece demasiado a la tuya, Harry, como para haber sido eclipsada por la de alguna poción u hechizo." Acotó la chica a quien llamaban Hermione, para luego agregar: "No, Harry, aun no. Luego tendrás tiempo de hablar con él, por ahora, creo que la siesta puede esperar, debemos llevarlos a la mansión antes de que Dumblendore los descubra."

Luego de un asentimiento general, los hombres se giraron a los más jóvenes sin saber que decir creando un silencio incómodo.

Viendo como nadie decía nada y no reaccionaban, el joven Remus dio un paso al frente, extendiéndole la mano a quien estaba más cercano, el pelirrojo que estaba algo delante de la nena.

"Disculpen, mi nombre es Remus Lupin. Y estos son mis amigos, James Potter, el de pelo corto y Sirius Black, el más alto. Si no les importa, Sirius se torció el tobillo."

"Yo me encargo de eso…" Dijo la niña, a lo cual los 4 adultos le miraron en forma de protesta. "Tranquilos. Ya ha pasado 1 año, mis poderes están regresando lentamente. Ni siquiera estoy usando los guantes, ¿ven?"

Al decir eso, les mostró a los hombres adultos sus manos, las cuales parecían surcadas por varias líneas blancas, algunas más prominentes en la muñeca derecha, como si fueran cicatrices de suicidio, pero los más jóvenes decidieron dejar los comentarios para otro momento.

Esa situación era muy extraña y tensa como para ponerse a pensar por que una desconocida hubiera tratado de quitarse la vida.

"Está bien, muñeca, pero eso no hace que me agrade el hecho de que recién te despiertas y ya andas usando magia." Respondió el hombre de cabello largo y negro.

El hombre, al igual que todo el resto, poseía un cierto tono gris de no ver la luz del sol hacía mucho tiempo. Sus rasgos eran finos y hasta podía decir que seductores. Barba oscura cubría su rostro, como si no se hubiera molestado por cuidar de su apariencia mucho en el último tiempo.

A pesar de ello y que parecía algo delgado, en el cuello se podían ver claramente los músculos fuertes.

En si, el hombre podía pasar por un galán sin lugar a dudas.

"Lo voy a hacer y nada de lo que hagas me detendrá, así que hazte a un lado antes de que comience a recordar lo que te hice la última vez que me enoje." Dicho esto, todos los hombres se alejaron de ella aparentemente asustados por las consecuencias que desobedecerle podría traerles.

Hecho esto, los jóvenes miraron con sorpresa y admiración a la pequeña que parecía tener a los adultos enredados en su pequeño dedo.

Tan distraídos estaban mirándole, que no vieron la luz blanca salir de la varita de esta y golpear directamente el pie de Sirius.

"¿Ven? No había que hacer tanto escándalo por nada… Ahora, Sirius, mueve el pie." El hombre detrás de ella y el joven del mismo nombre hicieron un movimiento parecido con el pie. "Tu no, Sirius." Al ver que dos miradas grises se dirigían a ella, bufó frustrada. "Esto es más difícil de lo que creía…"

"Hagámoslo más fácil." Dijo el hombre parecido a James. "Ellos serán Padfoot, Prongs y Moony." Dijo señalando a los merodeadores adolescentes. "Y ellos seguirán siendo Remus y Sirius." Agregó haciendo seña a los merodeadores adultos.

"Mi pie está como nuevo… Creo que nosotros deberíamos regresar ya a nuestro año. ¿Verdad, James?" Intervino Sirius, algo incómodo ante la situación de aparentemente estar frente a si mismo varios años en el futuro.

"Eh… bueno, chicos, verán…" Empezó nervioso Prongs, mientras miraba a los dos.

"Lo que Prongs les quiere decir, es que a pesar de saber como modificar el giratiempos de su novia para viajar al futuro y lograr cambiar las horas por años, no sabe como hacerlo para poder regresar… ¿O me equivoco?"

Por un momento el merodeador acusado se encogió en si mismos.

Era como estar bajo la penetrante mirada del director Dumblendore, con ese brillo omnisciente y cierta diversión a pesar de su expresión seria.

"Erm… no, la verdad que la niña no se equivoca."

En el momento, sus dos amigos gritaron su nombre, mientras los otros presentes se echaron a reír de buena gana.

"Te llamó niña…"

"¡¿Por qué demonios nos trajiste si no sabías como regresaríamos?!"

"Por Zeus, cariño, realmente pareces una nena."

"Muérete, Ronald."

"James, ¿En que nos metiste?"

"ALTO" exclamó un Remus adulto, que parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia a cada grito nuevo.

Todos le miraron a él y luego a James.

"Si no les molesta, nosotros ya nos presentamos, pero ¿quienes son ustedes?" Rezongó entrecerrando los ojos y viendo como la chica se desenredaba del grupo que se estaba burlando de ella al ser llamada 'niña' para poder hablar.

"Como habrán adivinado, estos a mi lado son Sirius y Remus, o la contraparte futura de ustedes 2" Habló a Padfoot y Moony.

"¿Y que hay de él?" Señaló al chico que se le parecía mucho.

Ante el asentimiento de la chica, El morocho de ojos verdes se acercó a él y le extendió la mano.

"Mi nombre es Harry… padre."

Los tres adolescentes miraron al hombre como si tuviera dos cabezas y luego entre ellos, antes de que Prongs aceptara la mano aun con expresión sorprendida.

"Yo creí que solo retrocedimos unos 20 años… no creo que haya podido tener un hijo de casi 30 a esta altura de mi vida."

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, una exclamación de la chica les hizo volver a mirarla.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Antes estaba preocupada con los gemelos y dos merodeadores… ahora tengo a los gemelos Y cinco merodeadores! ¡Trágame tierra!"

"Tranquila, cariño, podría ser peor… al menos estás bien y con nosotros." Trató de consolarle el pelirrojo. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Ronald y ella es Hermione. No la llamen por apodos si no quieren conocer la extensión de sus habilidades para hacerles pasar una mala noche."

"Ronald, a menos que quieras ser el ejemplo, déjame en paz por un tiempo…"

"Una pregunta…" Interrumpió Padfoot. "Espero no ser de inconveniencia, pero ¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?"

"¿Apellidos?" Los adultos se miraron sin entender unos a otros. "¿Qué apellidos?"

"Yo soy Remus Lupin, Lupin es la familia a la que pertenezco. ¿A que familia pertenecen ustedes dos? Ya que calculo que Sirius, James y yo seguimos con los mismos apellidos."

"Ah, se refiere a la familia." Indicó el Sirius adulto.

"No sé tu, Sirius. Pero mi familia sigue siendo Pyramide antes que cualquier otra…"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Y eso según tengo entendido también se aplica a mis padres. Molly y Arthur siempre ponen a Pyramide delante de cualquier cosa."

"No tenemos apellido, si eso es lo que buscan… nuestra familia es un colegio entero, así que no se aplica al caso."

Los jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, encogiéndose de hombros. El tema no estaba claro, pero lo dejarían pasar por el momento hasta que pudiera conseguir información de donde estaban y el estado en el que se encontraba.

El hombre de túnica marrón, miró algo sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama donde la chica estuvo recostada y luego alzó la mirada.

"Dumblendore viene escoltando a algunos miembros del ministerio, les está haciendo ir por un camino largo para darnos tiempo, pero debemos apurarnos y sacar a los merodeadores de acá. No tenemos tiempo para platicar. Ya podremos hacerlo mañana."

Dicho esto, pudieron ver como los hombres juntaban unas cosas y les pasaban tres colgantes con dijes de serpientes.

"Pónganselos, son transladores que nos llevarán directamente a la puerta de la mansión. Deben tocarlos con sus varitas y decir 'Mansión Black, planta baja' para activarlo."

"¿Mansión Black?" Sirius la miró con sorpresa y algo de temor. Hacía años que no había puesto pie en la casa de su familia y ni hablar de la mansión de la cabeza de esta.

"Si, Padfoot. No te preocupes, la cabeza de la casa Black ya no es una cruel psicópata." Le dijo su contraparte sonriéndole con una mano en el hombro.

"Ahora actívenlos a menos que quieran que yo se los active por ustedes. Remus, ve con ellos." Comandó la nena con voz fría, mientras el chico llamado Harry levantaba el pergamino que reconocieron como el mapa del merodeador.

"¿Cómo…?" Pero antes de que Prongs pudiera terminar la pregunta, sintió como una varita tocaba el colgante y pronto desaparecía del lugar al igual que los otros tres.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, a la distancia pudo distinguir una mansión de varios pisos de altura pero sin puertas. Al instante escuchó otros cuatro 'plop' y se giró a ver a los hombres y la jovencita que se encontraba abrazada al Sirius adulto.

"Por aquí…" Dicho esto, la niña se separó y les guió por los jardines del lugar hasta quedar frente a la construcción, en la cual colocó su mano. "**Facies quatro Pyramidis sunt: Velle, Noscere, Audere et Tacere**"

Al decir esto, todos vieron aparecer una puerta doble de madera oscura, que se abrió ante ellos.

"Disculpa, pero ¿Qué quiere decir 'Facies quatro pyramidis sunt: Velle, Noscere, Audere et Tacere'?"

"Se nota que nunca dejas de ser tan inquisitivo, seas del tiempo que seas. La contraseña significa 'Las cuatro caras de la pirámide son: lo que será, saber, atreverse y ser silencioso.' Es la contraseña para la primera planta." Les explicó Hermione mientras les guiaba al interior del edificio.

El hall era exactamente como Padfoot lo recordaba de cuando era pequeño, salvo por un pequeño detalle que le dejaba intranquilo.

Por fuera había visto como la mansión conservaba todas sus plantas, pero sin embargo, ¿Dónde estaban las escaleras?

"Si nos disculpan, muchachos, debo ir a cambiarme… no sé a quien se le ocurre ponerme vestido… debo parecer una muñequita de porcelana." Hermione frunció los labios y vio como Remus y Sirius le miraban con expresión culpable. "No se preocupen, es un vestido hermoso este. Pero lo tenía guardado para las fiestas… ahora deberé comprar uno nuevo."

Todo el grupo se dirigió por un pasillo del costado, extrañamente sin toparse con nadie, aunque jurarían escuchar sonidos de donde debía ser el comedor del lugar, la puerta doble que se encontraba en el hall de entrada.

Pronto llegaron a una habitación, en la cual entraron.

"Pueden ponerse cómodos, yo debo darme un baño así que tardaré unos 10 minutos." La chica se quitó unos aros que a la vista eran comunes, pero viéndolos de cerca, dos pequeñas esferas colgaban de ellos. La primera parecía contener una pequeña gota de agua en su interior, mientras que la otra se veía como si de un rayo se tratase.

"Espera, que nosotros vamos contigo… hemos estado en la enfermería la mayor parte del día y realmente necesitamos lavarnos." Harry y Ronald se unieron a ella en la pequeña puerta que daba al baño, desapareciendo tras ella.

Padfoot se giró a los dos adultos que se sentaban en dos de los tres escritorios, dejando el de en medio vacío.

"Oigan… están dejando que una nena se bañe con dos hombres adultos… ¿No es algo pervertido?" Razonó frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos adultos alzaron una ceja en forma divertida.

"Créeme que esos dos no le harán nada a la princesita… están al tanto de las consecuencias. Aparte, han sido como hermanos desde la escuela, son prácticamente hermanos del alma."

"Ninguno se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima sabiendo que le haría daño."

"Por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienen Harry y Ronald? Digo, si conocen a Hermione desde que era pequeña no deben ser tan mayores como lo aparentan." Habló la voz de la conciencia de los tres merodeadores.

"Harry y Ron van a cumplir oficialmente 17 este año. Más allá de eso, esta charla sé que debería ser Hermione o al menos Harry y Ron quienes se las dieran, pero aquí vamos…" expresó el Sirius que estaba sentado en el escritorio, a lo cual los muchachos se sentaron en la cama que a simple vista era enorme. "Esta es Pyramide, una escuela que enseña el arte de la guerra. Remus y yo nos hemos graduado este año. En este colegio nos dividimos por 'cofradías' y por 'tríadas'. Las cofradías son 3. Caeli, que son los estrategas. Canis, que es el grupo de investigación y desarrollo. Y Bestiae, que son los guerreros, quienes llevan a cabo los planes de Caeli usando la información administrada por Canis. ¿Hasta ahora entienden?"

Los tres muchachos asintieron, sintiendo que esto tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse.

"Siga"

"Bueno, las tríadas son grupos de tres en el que cada componente es de una cofradía distinta. Cada tríada tiene además un grupo de apoyo, que son otras dos tríadas. Cada quien tiene su nombre, por ejemplo yo pertenezco a 'Noche', la tríada que es compuesta por Narcisa de Bestiae y Theodore de Caeli." Los chicos asintieron lentamente. "Hoy en un rato será la entrega de diplomas y luego saldremos para la luna llena…"

Eso despertó a los chicos que miraron horrorizados a los adultos.

"¿La luna llena?"

"Si, a menos que se hayan olvidado de revisar el calendario antes de realizar semejante viaje." Rezongó Sirius

"Cálmate, Sirius." Le dijo su amante. "Ya es muy tarde para llorar por leche derramada. Deberán venir con nosotros."

"No entiendo… están frente a ustedes mismos y sin embargo actúan como si nada hubiera pasado." Intervino James.

"Oh, eso es porque estamos acostumbrados a esas…" Antes de que Remus pudiera terminar, la puerta del baño se abrió, dando paso a Harry y Ron con armaduras de cuero negro y las túnicas negra y marrón en la mano, solo que estas se veían algo diferentes a las anteriores… eran más delicadas.

"Vamos, madre, sal de una vez." Gritó Harry divertido por alguna razón desconocida.

"No lo haré… no me voy a poner ese camisón otra vez." Llamó la voz desde el baño.

"Anda, solo una última vez… es la graduación." Insistió entre risas el pelirrojo.

"En tus sueños, Ronald." Se escuhó el grito y unos segundos después apareció la chica con una armadura de cuero igual a la de los otros dos, pero con pollera, yendo al armario y sacando una túnica verde aparentemente de seda y arrojando dos a los hombres en el escritorio que la agarraron al vuelo. "Transformen la ropa de los merodeadores, nadie los vería bien si los ven con túnicas de Hogwarts."

Dicho esto, una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en los rostros de los otros 4 que les veían con claras señas de que una broma sería puesta sobre ellos.

* * *

Los tres chicos caminaban tras los otros cinco con mala cara.

Ellos eran los merodeadores, ellos eran quienes hacían las bromas, no al revés.

Los tres estaban vestidos con su uniforme escolar pero sin las insignias de Gryffindor.

Y sobre esta, los tres tenían una brillante túnica amarillo canario que haría llorar los ojos de cualquiera que los mire muy fijamente.

Iban caminando de regreso al hall de entrada, cuando un joven realmente alto, cabello castaño claro y ojos miel se acercó al grupo corriendo y prácticamente se arrojó sobre Hermione, abrazándola y alzándola, dando unas vueltas con ella en brazos y luego dejándola en el piso a un brazo de distancia y examinándola de arriba a abajo.

"Darius, estoy bien, en serio. La poción ha resultado de maravillas. Luego deberé agradecerles a todos por el esfuerzo."

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿Entendiste?" El joven que había sido identificado como Darius mientras la zarandeaba. "Por poco te tenemos que ejecutar ¿Sabes el miedo que tenía?"

"No fue para tanto… ya sabía que ustedes encontrarían la cura."

"Luego hablaremos de eso, tu, yo, Viktor, Kolya y Mikhail. Esos tres están a punto de entrar al ministerio y pedir el beso del dementor para todos los mortífagos capturados." El chico alzó la mirada color miel de la pequeña figura y por primera vez les vio. "¿Y esos que hacen aquí…?"

"Larga historia…" Intervino el pelirrojo antes de que pudieran hablar. "Mejor ve a avisar en el comedor que vamos en camino."

El joven se encogió de hombros y dándole un beso en la frente a la niña, salió del lugar corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable.

"Vamos, sigamos antes de que más personas se nos crucen en el camino…"

Dicho y hecho, el grupo de siete llegó al hall sin cruzarse con nadie, hasta quedar con la puerta al comedor de frente.

"Erm… Hermione." La chica que estaba a punto de abrir las puertas a este se giró a ver a Harry, que parecía rogar perdón. "Antes de abrir las puertas… no te enfades."

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que su ahijado le decía, abrió la puerta y los tres merodeadores pudieron ver tres mesas acomodadas en forma horizontal a como entraban, dejando contra la pared que daría hacia fuera una tarima con lo que parecía un trono imponente y dos más pequeños.

"¿Un trono, Harry?" Preguntó Hermione con molestia. "¿Un trono?"

Ante la mirada atónita de los tres adolescentes, todo el comedor pareció quedar en silencio ante la voz de la nena e inmediatamente se pararon de sus sillas en gesto de respeto.

"Anda, cariño, Harry y yo pensamos 'Si Dumblendore puede tener un trono en el gran comedor, ¿Por qué nosotros no?' Y bueno… aquí está. En cuanto al resto…" Hizo seña a todo el comedor que estaba parado. "Tu conoces las antiguas tradiciones, yo no, mejor explícanos tu."

"Ronald, mejor cállate que te estás embarrando solo."

Dicho esto, les hizo señas a los tres chicos de que se sentaran en la última mesa, donde por el camino todos les miraban raro, pero nadie decía una sola palabra, hasta que la chica fue al frente y se colocó delante del trono.

Antes de poder sentarse, con Harry a la izquierda y Ronald a la derecha, el joven del pasillo se paró frente a ellos, junto con otros dos. Una sonrisa clara en sus caras.

Este, pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica que parecía encontrarle el humor a la situación, a la vez que a Ronald tomaba un báculo de madera blanca de las manos de Kolya y Harry el bastón de Ravenclaw que le extendía Mikhail.

Inmediatamente el peso cayó a su lado, luego de lo cual quitó la espada de su funda y se sentó con ambas manos en la empuñadura de esta.

Los tres chicos de amarillo vieron como todas las personas que les rodeaban imitaron esta acción y al sentarse se encontraron con varios tipos de cuchillos acomodados a ambos lados de los platos y la gente mirando expectante a la niña que ahora parecía más una reina tiránica.

"Alumnos de Pyramide, es bueno ver como a pesar de haber perdido 2 meses de sus presencias han podido continuar adelante y agradezco la ayuda brindada por todos ustedes para restaurar mi salud, pero lamento informarles que su libertad no esperará más. Así que hoy será la graduación que todos han estado esperando todo este tiempo." Dicho esto se alzó y todo el lugar estalló en aplausos.

Fue así que notaron que Remus y Sirius de ese tiempo estaban también parados aplaudiendo cerca de la otra punta de la mesa, donde pudieron ver a madame Pomfrey con varios años más y el tal Severus sentados a ambos lados del extremo de esta.

En esos momentos el pelirrojo sacó de los bolsillos de su túnica tres pequeñas cajas, las cuales con un toque de su báculo se transformaron en enormes cofres de madera. A su vez, Harry había conjurado un pergamino enrollado y se disponía a hablar.

"Antes de que la ceremonia comience, nos enorgullecemos en anunciar que hoy será luna llena, así que aprovecharemos esta noche para jugar en el bosque prohibido cerca de 'La casa de los Gritos' luego del ritual mensual a nuestras diosas, que gracias al regreso de Hermione, será dirigido por ella." Dicho esto, extendió el pergamino. "Primero llamaré a los pertenecientes a la cofradía Caeli. Cuando diga sus nombres, por favor, acérquense a Hermione por su ofrenda de graduación."

La niña abrió el cofre de en medio y esperó.

"Ancor" Un hombre de la misma edad que la mayoría de los masculinos se alzó de su asiento. Tenía el cabello de un rubio oscuro y los ojos de tono verde.

Sus pasos eran relajados, hasta que en las escaleras para subir a la plataforma, una daga fue arrojada directo a su pecho.

Los tres chicos estaban asustados… eso no era una graduación, era asesinato.

Apenas y si notaron que el hombre había atrapado el arma y al contacto con su mano se había transformado en un báculo de madera, con letras inglesas de caligrafía antigua estaba claramente escrito su nombre.

Si fuera por ellos, inmediatamente hubieran maldecido a la chica que les atacaba, sin embargo el hombre en lugar de ello, se acercó a la chica arrodillandose ante ella y sacó de su túnica algo. Una estatuilla que ellos jurarían era de un gavilán que también poseía su nombre.

Hecho esto, la chica guardó la estatuilla dentro del baúl de donde había quitado el arma.

Y así siguió la ceremonia, con todos recibiendo su báculo y a cambio entregando estatuillas.

Entre varias cosas, notaron que a varios les faltaba o un ojo, o a veces un dedo de una mano, sin contar numerosas cicatrices que varios presentaban-

Entre los que se acercaron estaba el chico que le había entregado el bastón a Harry.

Nada especial en ninguno de los otros, salvo porque había un pelirrojo que les hacía recordar al chico de primer año, Bill Weasley. Claro, Bill no usaba anteojos.

Luego anunciaron que llamarían a los que pertenecían a la cofradía Bestiae, los cuales estando en un estado peor que la 'casa' anterior pasaban por exactamente la misma prueba del cuchillo volador; y exactamente igual que los otros, a cambio le devolvían una estatuilla, salvo que esta era de alguna piedra oscura, como las armas que les era entregadas.

También notaron como más pelirrojos subían.

Lo cual les hacía pensar que si no eran familia de Bill, seguramente lo eran del tal Ronald.

Finalmente, la última mesa llegó.

Esa en la que estaban sentados y todos alzaron la vista al ser llamada la primera persona.

"George" La chica miró la mesa en un punto en particular, pero nadie se levantó. Con un suspiro exasperado, llamó a alguien más. "Y Frederik"

Dicho esto, como un resorte, dos pelirrojos idénticos se pararon de sus asientos, subiendo para acercarse de un salto y recibiendo la daga de camino, que había sido arrojada con algo más de malicia que al resto.

"¡Mina! No hagas eso…"

"Que podríamos llegar a pensar…"

"Que realmente nos quieres matar." Terminaron al unísono mientras Hermione les trataba de matar con la mirada sin mucho éxito a la vez que los otros dos, Harry y Ron, se tapaban la cara con la mano.

Dicho esto, de sus espaldas sacaron dos… zorros de felpa que al tocarse quedaron cocidos con un corazón en el medio que decía claramente 'Fred y George'.

Todo el lugar estalló en carcajadas e incluso ellos no pudieron contenerlo.

Una ceremonia tan solemne había sido arruinada por los gemelos. Y si no fuera porque no les conocían, jurarían que no era la primera vez.

La chica entre molesta y divertida de que los gemelos habían logrado interrumpir otra de las ceremonias con sus bromas, alzó la espada apuntándoles a una distancia de metros y habló dirigido a otras personas, mientras trataba de contener la risa que luchaba por escapar.

"Remus, Sirius… Recuérdenles a nuestros problemáticos residentes la recomendación que hace años hizo Remus y aun sigue en pie."

Al otro lado de la mesa, vieron a sus contrapartes adultas, mirarse un segundo divertidos y luego a los gemelos.

"Corran…"

"A la orden…

"Nuestros estimados merodeadores."

Dicho y hecho, los gemelos de un salto bajaron de la tarima, esquivando un hechizo que les había rozado la cabeza, mientras corrían al otro extremo de la sala y los chicos pudieron ver como luego de 2 hechizos más, se dejaron caer en los asientos continuos a los suyos y todo el lugar volvió a estar en silencio… o casi.

"Valla, mira Fred. Pero si son los mini merodeadores."

"Oh, Dios, pero si tienes razón, George… ¿Qué estarán haciendo en este tiempo y lugar?"

Los tres chicos despegaron la vista de la ceremonia y se giraron a ver a los dos hombres iguales de ojos claros mirarles como si realmente hubiera algo divertido en toda esa situación.

"¿Y a ustedes que les importa?" Respondió petulante Padfoot, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Oh, pero realmente nos importa… tantos años de admiración no se olvidan fácil."

"¿Admiración? ¿De que diablos están hablando?" Preguntó un muy confundido Prongs.

"Oh, claro… pero por supuesto que deberían haber sido más ingeniosos… 'juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' fue una contraseña bastante fácil de descubrir."

"Si, hasta nosotros la descubrimos…"

"George, nos estás haciendo parecer tontos. Digamos que alguien tan inteligente como nosotros podría haber descubierto enseguida la contraseña."

"¿Cómo saben del mapa?" Intervino un Moony realmente interesado. "Desde que Filch lo retuvo hace dos semanas no sabemos nada de él."

"Ahora hablamos, tenemos 5 segundos, ¿No, Fred?"

"Si. 5… 4… 3… 2…. 1…."

"¡FREDERICK, GEORGE! Quiero una explicación de por que mi habitación va a parecer un museo de muñecos de felpa y la quiero AHORA." Gritó finalmente la castaña que ahora estaba parada rodeada de muñecos que no entraban en el baúl.

Alrededor de ella estaban 5 personas, entre ellas Remus. Los otros eran un hombre de cabello corte militar y oscuro de facciones redondas, una chica rubia de cabello desordenado y largo que al abrir los ojos les mostraba que estaba ciega por la falta de pupila y los ojos de un tono gris muy pálido, un hombre también pelirrojo con varias cicatrices, algunas de las cuales parecían viejas y por ultimo una chica alta de cabello castaño lacio y buenas proporciones, que mostraba una gran cicatriz en el cuello.

Todos, en sus brazos tenían también muñecos y en la mano derecha una espada.

Pero a simple vista eran muñecos muy feos.

Eran como lobos, pero no lo eran del todo, como si tuvieran una forma humanoide…

Moony miró mejor a los ojos y notó que todos, salvo la rubia ciega, todos tenían un tono completamente dorado que anunciaba la luna llena de esa noche.

De él mismo no le extrañaba, pero jamás pensó en convivir con otros condenados como algo bueno.

"Creo que es nuestra marca de partida." Dijo uno de los dos pelirrojos a su hermano gemelo.

"Pero no nos podemos ir sin una gran explosión… Si nos disculpan, los veremos en la noche."

Los dos hombres se pararon y al mismo instante, desde las cuatro esquinas del lugar, comenzaron explosiones que se convirtieron en artificios que volaban bajo, haciendo que casi todos los que estaban sentados tuvieran que pararse para esquivarlos antes de que explotaran con varios colores cerca del cielorraso del lugar.

"Dios, esos son peores que nosotros…" susurró Prongs mientras esquivaba un fuego que se le acercaba a la altura de la cintura en aparente cámara lenta.

"No tienen idea." Respondió Sirius parado sobre la mesa mientras cuidaba las cabezas de los tres más jóvenes. Había corrido desde la otra punta de la mesa a proteger a los tres chicos que no tenían tanto entrenamiento. "Esos, son los orgullosos bromistas de esta era, será mejor que lo recuerden a menos que quieran terminar como este comedor."

Al segundo, otro hombre había corrido hacia ellos junto a una mujer rubia, que Padfoot pudo distinguir como su prima Narcisa.

"Dos escudos y yo ataco." Comandó la mujer, a la vez que los otros dos creaban un escudo desconocido alrededor de ellos y la mujer comenzaba a hacer estallar los artilugios que iban en dirección a ellos. Cuando hubo acabado, se quedaron mirando alrededor.

Todos se habían colocado de a tres espalda con espalda mientras hacían explotar los fuegos antes de que les llegue a lastimar, varios estaban sobre la mesa o sobre los asientos, aun con las varitas en alto a pesar de que ya nada parecía suceder.

Segundos después, todos se bajaron de las mesas y sacudiendo un poco el lugar resumieron sus posiciones.

Pero los tres merodeadores aun estaban viendo al viejo Sirius, Narcisa y el extraño, hasta que un joven rubio platino se acercó corriendo.

"Madre, ¿Están todos bien?"

"Draco, tranquilo, todo está en orden. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de Fred y George cuando la Directora les ponga las manos encima." Habló cariñosamente la mujer a quien parecía ser su hijo.

"¡HEY! Miren lo que encontré tratando de escabullirse." Gritó un hombre desde la puerta, sosteniendo algo que se veía rojo y pequeño a la vez que se retorcían asustados.

Los dos zorros se veían asustados en las manos del hombre y una sombra se cernió sobre ellos como en tantas veces anteriores.

"Han puesto en peligro el bienestar de nuestros invitados… así que reitero lo dicho antes… Corran y más les vale que no los alcance esta vez."

Antes de que pudiera terminar, los dos zorros corrieron y de un golpe abrieron la puerta para escapar, mientras un perro-lobo los perseguía con cierto brillo preocupante en los ojos.

"Como decía…" Continuó Narcisa. "Realmente no quisiera estar en sus zapatos. A este paso Hermione va hacerse un tapado de piel con ellos."

Casi todas las cabezas en el comedor asintieron y se sentaron en las mesas, donde la comida apareció al igual que otra mesa cerca de la pared opuesta a la tarima.

Allí pudieron ver a 15 elfos domésticos sentarse a comer.

* * *

Era una hora más tarde, cuando los tres chicos con una lista de preguntas sin responder eran escoltados hacia la chimenea y transportados a la Casa de los Gritos. Una lugar sin lugar a dudas más que conocido para ellos, aunque se veía mucho más desgastada y arruinada que la que ellos conocían de todos los días.

Habían sido dejados con los merodeadores adultos, que aun no daban signo de ver rara la situación de toparse con si mismos 20 años más jóvenes, pero habían preferido mantener silencio tanto como pareciera posible.

"Chicos, solo les advertiré algo." Les dijo Remus a la vez que el resto de la gente que iba entrando por la chimenea salía directamente por la puerta del frente. "Lo que Hermione dice, se hace… por muy vergonzoso que parezca, ella sabe de lo que habla y aunque no lo crean, lo hace por nuestro bien."

"¿La niña?" Preguntó sorprendido su contraparte Moony.

"Erm… yo no le llamaría niña." Acotó Sirius, mientras se acariciaba la quijada como si de un mal recuerdo se tratase. "Créanme que llamarle así solo les traerá problemas. Remus y yo tenemos suficiente experiencia con ello."

"Vamos… no me digas que en 20 años una niñita me va a controlar como si se tratara de un perro…" exclamó un Padfoot indignado ante la reacción de su yo adulto ante una mera niña. "Lo único que falta es que les ponga un collar y los saque a pasear."

Los dos hombres rieron abiertamente ante la ironía de la broma hecha, mientras bajaban los cuellos de sus camisas y dejaban ver los collares con placa que tenían grabados sus nombres.

Los tres jóvenes les miraron sorprendidos ante la clara muestra de confianza al dejar que alguien les pusiera ese collar que parecía de perro.

"Ugh… no sé como llegaré a eso." Padfoot aun no comprendía como iba a dejar que una enana marcara su imagen con un collar para perros y lo peor es que hasta parecía no molestarle.

"No es para tanto. Todos en Canis tienen uno igual con sus nombres." Dicho esto, Remus giró la placa para que pudieran ver el delicado arte de un lobo aullando a la luna. "Son collares de protección y nos avisan cuando hay reuniones o si alguien de las triadas está en peligro… bueno, en mi caso si algún otro licántropo necesita ayuda. Es realmente útil."

"Oye, Remus, ¿esos no son Fred y George?"

Las cinco personas se giraron para ver salir de la chimenea a los gemelos que prácticamente se estaban recargando el uno en el otro.

"Oye, Fred."

"¿Si, George?"

"Valió la pena…"

"Ni que lo digas, hermano."

Los dos pelirrojos iban a la puerta a 'llorar' sus heridas de 'batalla', mientras el fuego se volvió a tornar verde y una joven de apariencia 14 o 15 años salió de ella.

A simple vista no era gran cosa.

Cabello ondulado y desordenado. Pechos pequeños y caderas amplias, pero con muy poca cintura. Su rostro estaba marcado por algunas pecas que adornaban su nariz, pequeña y recta.

Estaba vestida con túnicas verdes completamente cerradas como las de casi todos en ese momento.

Era baja… de hecho, muy baja y muy delgada. Como…

"¡Muñeca! ¡Por fin!"

Los adolescentes se giraron a Sirius y luego a la joven que entró.

Era cierto, parecía una muñeca de porcelana… rebelde.

En su brazo, pudieron distinguir 2 túnicas verdes como las de ella y los otros adultos y una color marrón.

"Si, Sirius… los gemelos me dieron el antídoto para que no les hiciera recordar como les fue al resto aprendiendo el cruciatus." Ante las palabras de la mujer, los merodeadores temblaron.

Los imperdonables nunca fueron bien vistos y amenazar con uno era simplemente cruel.

"Ustedes tres, quítense la ropa."

Los tres le miraron confundidos.

"No por despreciarte, preciosa, pero apenas nos conocemos…" Respondió Sirius, como siempre el galán del grupo.

Para sorpresa de ellos, el único que no se quejó e hizo lo que se le ordenó fue el tímido de Moony.

"Hey, Moony, no creo que haga falta que te saques la ropa, está bien que acá las cosas son diferentes, pero no creo que eso sea necesario." Marcó Prongs.

"Al contrario… Es luna llena y no tengo muchos cambios de ropa como para hacer jirones los pocos que tengo. Tampoco que me fueran a violar o algo por el estilo, ¿no?" Agregó lo último mirando preocupado a los otros que estaban en el lugar.

Hermione negó con una sonrisa en los labios. Solo a Remus se le ocurría obedecer y luego cuestionar… por suerte para ella.

Miró como solo estaba en ropa interior y le lanzó una de las túnicas verdes.

"Debes quitarte también la ropa interior. Y ustedes dos… hagan lo que les dije ya." Terminó mirando amenazante a los otros dos que al recordar el estado en el que los gemelos habían llegado, no dudaron en hacer caso.

"Ahora si, ¿Quién diablos eres y quien te ha hecho líder?" Rezongaron a la vez los dos morochos cuando ya se habían cambiado, Prongs a la túnica marrón y Padfoot a la verde.

"¿Esto no te sueña familiar?" Dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

"Si querido, tu le hiciste la misma pregunta hace unos años, ¿No es verdad?" Respondió una femenina con cierto tono soñador.

"Y yo te respondí que esos habíamos sido nosotros." Respondió un tercero.

Al girarse, vieron a los dos hombres, Harry, el supuesto hijo de Prongs y Ronald, el pelirrojo, que estaba tomando por la cintura a la chica licántropo que parecía de 16 años.

"Señora loba, veo que Fred y George por fin encontraron una solución para su encogimiento." Dijo la chica, que en esos momentos solo tenía un ojo de plata y el otro era de color azul cristalino. "Por cierto, para el ciervo, el perro y el lobo que no me conocen: Yo soy Luna, la prometida de Ronald." Habló pausadamente, indicando a cada una de las personas a las que se refería. "Ya conozco de ustedes, así que no hacen falta más presentaciones."

"Ah, por eso veníamos… Hermione, ya todo está preparado y la luna sale en exactamente 1 hora 15 minutos, así que será mejor que se apuren." Indicó el chico de ojos verdes.

"Enseguida vamos." Dijo la chica mientras los jóvenes le miraban asombrados… ¿Esa era la nenita que habían visto hacía solo unas horas? "Lleguemos a un acuerdo ustedes y yo." Les indicó. "Hoy, deberán hacer lo que yo les diga… sin peros, sin chistar, sin nada. Lo harán por su bien, si algo sale mal, los que mueren allí fuera son ustedes, no yo. A cambio, mañana les dejaré dormir cuanto plazcan y tendrán sus respuestas al despertar."

Sin dejar que respondan, se giró sobre sus talones y marchó hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por los otros dos que parecían esperar que caiga muerta en cualquier momento por sus rostros de preocupación.

Al seguirles, giraron alrededor de la casa hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, donde una gran hoguera estaba encendida y desprendiendo calor.

"Ustedes dos van en el circulo de afuera, mézclense con las personas que tienen las túnicas del mismo color que ustedes, Moony, tu debes ir al centro con los otros hombres-lobo, Remus te indicará que hacer a su debido momento." Daba las órdenes sin siquiera pensarlas mucho, como si ya hubiera hecho lo mismo numerosas veces.

Luego de colocarse donde debían, todo el lugar, el bosque que quedaba a unos metros, todo había tomado un aire místico a su alrededor.

La luna aun no aparecía de entre las nubes, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

"Diosas de lo místico y lo terrenal, consagramos esta noche a ustedes, acepten nuestras ofrendas en merced de su bondad."

En el aire podían sentir el aroma rancio y a la vez dulce de la carne cocida que se elevaba como humareda a los cielos.

"Entregamos nuestros cuerpos en voluntad por la castidad de nuestra diosa cazadora."

Como uno, todas las personas se deshicieron de sus túnicas, dejando sus cuerpos desnudos al frío de la noche, creando una escena bochornosa y a la vez intrigante para los tres jóvenes que a pesar de haber obedecido se sentían claramente incómodos ante su propia desnudez… especialmente ante tanta gente.

Pero para alivio de Moony, vio como nadie le veía raro a pesar de las varias cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Luego pudo comprobar que sería raro si hacían lo mismo todos los meses y su yo futuro estaba al lado con mayor cantidad de cicatrices que él.

La chica desnuda pasó frente a él, arrojando algo al fuego que olía definitivamente a alguna droga a la vez que el aroma rancio desaparecía y era reemplazado por el dulce hedor a incienso y cítricos.

Ella definitivamente había sido marcada también por cicatrices al igual que todo el resto… Una horrenda cicatriz cruzaba su pecho, las muñecas estaba cortadas y en su espada tenía un enorme tatuaje de un lobo aullando a la luna. Los únicos que parecían completamente sanos en ese aspecto eran James y Sirius.

"Selene, diosa lunar, te llamamos para que bendigas a tus hijos olvidados, condenados por la mordida de un lobo sanguinario y les traigas la paz que tanto anhelan en esta noche donde muestras tu rostro en plenitud."

Dicho esto, del círculo interior que era conformado por mujeres, varias dieron un paso al frente, arrodillándose en la tierra húmeda por el rocío y bajaron sus cabezas.

"Presento ante ti, diosa cazadora, Artemisa, a las mujeres que han decidido honrar tu valía con el velo de la castidad. ¡Que esta noche, la cacería sea fructífera!"

Ante el último grito, varios cálices aparecieron en las manos de todos y pudieron ver como todos bebían de ellos, así que sin saber que más hacer, llevaron la copa a sus labios y tragaron.

Al contrario de lo que esperaban, era vino con especia, algo picante a sus paladares, pero de un sabor tan agradable que simplemente vaciaron la bebida a la misma velocidad que el resto, justo a tiempo para escuchar el primer aullido.

El momento fue mágico.

Al bajar la copa pudieron apreciar una bandada de aves de diferentes tamaños y colores, incluyendo lo que sin lugar a dudas era un albatro errante, un pájaro de más de 3 metros de la punta de un ala a la otra, que era conocido por pocas veces bajar a tierra a lo largo de su vida.

Luego le siguió una serie de gruñidos y varios animales extraños dispersándose hacia el interior del bosque prohibido. La mayoría eran grandes felinos, aunque se podía ver también algunas liebres y otros roedores.

Pero cuando llegó a ese punto, Moony ya no era conciente de lo que sucedía, mientras se perdía en el dolor que le causaba la reacomodación de sus huesos.

Cuando pudo alzar la vista, el lobo reconoció a quienes estaban allí como su manada.

Eran una gran cantidad de perros de distintos tamaños formas y colores. Había lobos, zorros, incluso había un chacal entre ellos, sin contar una hiena que parecía reír por lo bajo.

Y allí los vio… eran dos perros negros, uno parado al lado del otro, uno más grande que el otro…

Y sintió algo.

El lobo le reconocía como suyo.

Y no solo a él.

Una perra grande, una mestiza de color marrón veteado con colores más claros también llevaba en si su aroma impregnado a la piel.

El lobo lanzó un aullido alegre a la luna, que fue respondido por otros 5.

Esa noche era brillante y hermosa.

Y por sus parejas, debía conseguir una buena caza, para traer orgullo a su manada.

Los dos amigos vieron como el hombre-lobo se estiraba lánguidamente para elevar su reconocimiento a la luna, mientras ellos, un perro negro y un ciervo, veían sorprendidos y con un dejo de complacencia todo lo desarrollado hacía solo unos momentos en sus mentes.

Esa, sería una noche para recordar por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

"No, no voy a dejar que remueva lo que comprime tus memorias hasta que ellos se hayan ido, Sirius, así que deja de rogar, no dejaré que recuerdes lo que sucedió. No quiero que intentes cambiar el futuro… o el pasado… o lo que sea. Así que desiste."

La voz infantil llegó a sus oídos sensibles haciendo que despertara de su adormecimiento.

Moony sentía el cuerpo relajado, como si la noche anterior no hubiera sido la primera de las tres noches de luna llena que tenía el mes.

Abrió los ojos por primera vez, sintiendo la calidez de un cobertor que irradiaba calidez hacia su cuerpo.

"Mira, ya se despertó…" Habló Prongs desde un costado.

"Gracias por ponernos al tanto, señor obvio." Señaló Padfoot.

"Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir." Dijo la voz femenina a la cual, sorprendentemente, los chicos obedecieron. "¿Cómo te sientes, Moony?"

"Bien… de hecho, demasiado bien, no me duele nada." Respondió mientras se sentaba en lo que parecía una cama de enfermería.

"Bueno, chicos, nosotros los dejamos para que se bañen y se cambien. Regresaremos en hora y media, un elfo les traerá comida."

"Disculpe, señorita…"

"Hermione, ya les dije que no usamos apellidos acá."

"Bueno, Hermione… sobre las respuestas."

"Eso puede esperar un rato hasta que están decentes." Dicho esto, notó que aun estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas. "Tranquilo, no seremos nudistas, pero luego de quemar las túnicas de entrenamiento tantas veces, el pudor del cuerpo desnudo no es algo que realmente nos importe, como han comprobado ayer." Dijo restándole importancia al sonrojo que los chicos en las tres camas tenían a la vez que Sirius y Remus comenzaban a reír por lo bajo. "Ahora cámbiense, que tienen un día largo por delante…"

De eso, Moony no tenía ninguna duda…

Acababa de pasar una noche demasiado buena y no sabía la razón de ello, sin contar que estaba atrapado en el futuro con 2 de sus 3 mejores amigos y se había conocido a si mismo justo antes de la luna llena.

Eso sin contar el hecho de haber estado parado en un enorme grupo de personas desnudas, él siendo una de ellas.

Necesitaba respuestas y cuanto antes, mejor.


	8. Veritas, El Destino Monstruoso

_Nota:_ Bueno, finalmente el último capítulo y queda el Epílogo, con probavilidad de una secuela que sea la continuación, pero aun no estoy segura de hacerla realmente, si lo hago, seguramente sea en la época de los merodeadores, la segunda mitad del último año.

Ha sido por decirlo de alguna manera, una historia entretenida de escribir, conciderando que no tenía ninguna regla ni ninguna linea real de tiempo para seguir más allá de los primeros 5 libros de HP, los cuales más allá del primer capítulo donde Hermione menciona sus posibles muerte, no aparecieron en nada.

Creo que le he tomado mucho cariño a la historia a pesar de que la he escrito rápidamente con ideas que surgían en el momento y escenas que mis amigos y yo presentamos en nuestras vidas diarias, como las peleas de que alguno se tiene que cuidar, instintos maternales de los cuales me enorgullezco a decir que vienen de mi parte, etc.

Solo diré una cosa y es: WOW! SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO!

Sin más y como una madre orgulloza ante su pequeño,

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Tonos de Negro VIII**

**Veritas****, El Destino Monstruoso  
**

Habían podido bañarse y comer algo de lo que los elfos habían traído.

En si, todo seguía siendo extraño…

Cuando habían salido del baño, un elfo vestido con una funda de almohada cuidadosamente arreglada e impecable había aparecido y dejado una bandeja en cada una de las mesas que separaban sus camas para que pudieran comer.

Incluso les había saludado antes de desaparecer del lugar, cosa nunca antes vista en uno de esa especie, que solían tratar de escabullirse sin ser notados para llevar a cabo sus cometidos.

Desde que habían llegado no habían tenido tiempo de hablar entre ellos, en vista de que siempre había alguien 'resguardandoles', así que no les quedó más que aprovechar la media hora que les quedaba.

"Oye, Moony, Prongs, ¿Qué creen de todo esto?" Expresó el morocho de pelo largo, mejor conocido como Sirius Black o Padfoot.

"La verdad que no sé que pensar… aun no estoy seguro si avanzamos solo 20 años. No podría tener un hijo que pareciera de 30 a esta altura…" El más bajo de los tres, de cabello negro y ojos castaños se revolvía el cabello mientras trataba de sacar conclusiones.

"Recuerda que nos han dicho que tiene 17… aunque parece que ha pasado esa edad hace rato." Señaló Moony.

"Y la enana… no debe ser mucho menor que nosotros, yo… digo él…" Trataba de conjugar las palabras Padfoot, sin saber como referirse al si mismo del futuro.

"Hagamos como ellos… tu eres Padfoot y él será Sirius."

"Bueno, si… Sirius y Remus dijeron que esos Harry y Ron la conocen desde que son pequeños, así que calculo que no debe ser tanto mayor."

Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros.

"Padfoot, pareces demasiado interesado, viejo…" Prongs entrecerró los ojos viéndole pícaramente. "¿Es que acaso estás interesado en ella? Yo que tu tendría cuidado… no valla a ser que tu yo futuro te gane la carrera."

"No seas tonto, Prongs." A pesar de sus palabras, desvió rápidamente la mirada para no verle de frente.

En ese momento se había abierto la puerta, dejando ver a tres personas que venían, el primero, Sirius mayor, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro recién afeitado y el cabello mojado atado en una cola baja que llegaba fácilmente a la cintura.

Detrás de él, las otras dos personas discutían, mientras que el licántropo, Remus Lupin, traía como costal de papas a la chica que ya se habían acostumbrado a ver.

"En serio, te juro que haré que comas más, no puedes estar tan delgada, hace falta rellenar esas curvas."

"Que como bien, por enésima vez, Remus, bájame de una vez, no estoy enferma y mis piernas funcionan perfectamente."

"Nada de eso, princesa, ya ríndete, te bajaré cuando haya una silla para que te siente."

Dicho y hecho, al entrar los tres, Remus bajó a la chica en una silla, donde ella se acomodó viéndole con venganza en los ojos, la cual él despidió con una risa de diversión.

"Vamos, sabes que no es tan malo…"

"Cállate, Remus. Ahora, a lo que veníamos. Creo que tiene preguntas y este es el momento para hacerlas." La nena se giró a los otros tres merodeadores que les veían con maravilla en los ojos. Jamás Remus se había comportado de esa forma, a pesar de su espíritu merodeador, con ninguna chica.

"Erm… bueno, primero que nada queríamos saber quien eres, tu edad y esas cosas… como para saber con quien estamos hablando." Acotó Padfoot al ver que sus amigos le veían como sabiendo a donde iba todo el tema.

"Oh, claro, presentaciones apropiadas. Hermione, si no me equivoco tengo 17 años, no, seguro, tengo 17, ex Gryffindor. Actualmente directora de Pyramide y cabeza de la cofradía Canis. Soy profesora de armas muggle y preparación física, además de arte." Respondió restándole importancia.

"¿17?" Exclamaron los tres adolescentes, mirando a la chica que poco más de 14 años le daban.

"Soy baja, no hace falta que me lo recuerden." Rezongó de mala manera mientras taladraba a los muchachos con la mirada.

"De eso estábamos hablando, princesa. Deberías rellenar un poco esas curvas. Da la sensación de que te fueras a quebrar cada vez que te agarro. Ya no hay nada por lo que sea necesario que saltees tus comidas. No hay urgencias que requieran tu atención inmediata, deberías aprovecharlo." Señaló el Remus adulto desde el costado de esta.

"Este no es el momento, Remus… hablaremos en la noche sobre ese tema."

"Pero, ¿Por qué dudaste sobre tu edad?" Señaló Moony el hecho que sus dos amigos habían salteado.

"Hace 10 años que vengo festejando los 17 años, sin contar las 5 veces que festejé los 16… así que extraoficialmente tengo 32 años de edad. Pero para el ministerio sigo teniendo 17, apenas cumplida la mayoría de edad."

"¿Podrías explicarnos eso? La verdad que parece sorprendente… ¿Acaso eres un vampiro? Pero eso no explicaría el hecho de que hayas cumplido 5 veces 16 años…" Trató de buscar su propia explicación a la nueva información Moony.

"No, la explicación es exactamente igual a la de ustedes estando acá… gira-tiempos. Solo que el nuestro está desarrollado para cubrir una sala entera. Si se hubieran fijado bien en el comedor, hubieran notado una línea dorada que circula las paredes y las puertas. Está construido para retroceder exactamente 1 año, ni más ni menos."

"Pero entonces podrían regresarnos a nuestra época fácilmente…" Apuntó Prongs.

"Ojalá fuera tan fácil… este lugar, como Padfoot habrá notado, es la mansión Black. Hace 16 años aun la familia Black tenía residentes en este lugar, sin contar que el giratiempos se perdería ya que para entonces no estaba colocado en la pared del lugar. Recién fue instalado por nosotros hace exactamente 9 años, al final del primer año de Pyramide, para poder ser utilizado por todos los estudiantes a la vez. Aun el conocimiento del viaje al futuro está siendo resguardado en el departamento de misterios, así que es un poco difícil poder ayudarles."

"Pero tenemos que regresar…" Expresó Prongs con algo de angustia. "Si no lo hacemos, Lily me va a matar."

"Tengo una duda más." Les llamó la atención otra vez Moony, el más inquisidor de los tres. "¿Por qué construyeron una escuela militar? ¿Acaso ya no hay aurores?"

"Eso lo puedo responder yo, por propia vivencia." Se acercó el Sirius adulto que había permanecido callado, mientras su contraparte parecía escasearle con la mirada para notar las diferencias.

Sus ojos azules que parecían llenos de vitalidad y alegría, por un momento parecían acosados por años de dolor y miedo.

"Aun no han salido de Hogwarts, pero cuando salgan, tiempos oscuros se van a acercar. Creo que hasta ahora no han escuchado el nombre Voldemort…" los chicos negaron. "Entonces les sonará 'el innombrable'" Ante esa mención, los tres alzaron las cabezas para mirarle. "Pocos saben de donde viene, pero es necesario para la supervivencia de todos el aprender a defenderse de él. Por eso se creó esta escuela. Para entrenar al destinado a derrotarlo y a la gente dispuesta a dar batalla en su contra."

"Pero la guerra del mundo mágico no duró tanto, ¿no? La guerra no debería durar tanto, al paso que Voldemort va en nuestro tiempo, debe tener muchos seguidores dispuesto a morir por él… y…" Padfoot miraba horrorizado a los otros que trataban de entender que la guerra hubiera durado más de 20 años.

"No, Padfoot… la guerra no duró 20 años. Ahí es donde ustedes tres entraron en juego. O mejor dicho Lily y James." Todos se giraron a ver al anonadado James. "Luego de casarse, se enfrentaron a Voldemort tres veces en persona, hasta que Lily quedó embarazada de Harry. Fue entonces que se hizo una profecía… el niño nacido a finales de Julio, con los padres que desafiaron a Voldemort 3 veces y marcado como su igual, sería quien le derrotara… y solo hubo dos que encajaron la descripción, pero Harry fue el elegido, a la vez que causó la desaparición de Voldemort por 13 años."

"A ver si entiendo… deberé enviar a mi hijo a luchar con un lunático que desea matar a todos los de sangre impura." Exclamó Prongs alarmado por la noticia.

"No, James…" Intervino en Remus del futuro. "Tu y Lily están muertos."

"¿Entonces quien lo hará? Calculo que Padfoot, Moony o Wormtail tendrán que hacerlo." Razonó mientras se hundía en la cama donde estaba sentado, tratando de encontrarle la vuelta a su muerte que aun no sucedía.

"Tampoco… Remus es licántropo, así que no puede tener custodia de un menor… Y yo… estuve 12 años en Azkaban porque Wormtail nos traicionó." Agregó dudoso Sirius, mientras dejaba recorrer su mirada por los rostros dolidos de su yo pasado y sus amigos de la infancia.

"Pero…" Logró salir de la boca de Moony tras varios tartamudeos incoherentes. "Peter nunca haría eso…"

"Eso pensamos todos cuando le nombramos el guardián secreto del hechizo Fidelius de la casa de James y Lily. Pero estuvimos equivocados. Él delato a sus amigos para ganar un lugar como servidor de Voldemort. Sirius fue declarado culpable de todo ello." Agregó Hermione desde su asiento.

"¿Por qué nos dices esto?" Preguntó un Padfoot demasiado serio para lo que era habitual.

"Porque están acá y hace exactamente dos meses Voldemort por fin fue eliminado de la faz de la tierra. Y si van a quedarse con nosotros, deberán acostumbrarse a que lo que pasa aquí son vestigios de una guerra que hemos vivido desde que, en el caso de algunos, cumplimos 11 años. Hemos perfeccionado la forma de pelear, hemos crecido y nos hemos adaptado, la mayor parte de los hombres que vean allí afuera, pueden parecer de 30 años, pero en si apenas tienen 16 o 17 años nada más. Hemos visto muerte en primera persona, hemos asesinado hasta poder llegar a Voldemort…"

"Pero Dumblendore siempre dice que el amor es el poder supremo, que eso sería lo que le haría caer…" Apuntó con miedo Prongs.

"Y el amor nos ha ayudado… pero no se derrota a un mago oscuro con besos y abrazos, dejarlos inconscientes significa que cuando les des la espalda, ellos se alzarán otra vez y te atacarán. No a lastimarte un poco y dejarte inconsciente como los aurores suelen hacer… a matarte. Solo dos palabras y tu vida desaparece. Ningún escudo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo… así que debimos tomar todo lo que teníamos y aprender a vivir con lo que hacíamos. La magia blanca no nos ayudaría a sobrevivir."

"¿Y Dumblendore? No creo que esté a favor de hacer todo esto."

"No, no lo está… o no lo hubiera estado si se hubiera enterado antes del final. Pero él no es quien para quejarse, luego de todo lo que hizo por 'el bien mayor'. La edad le ha llegado, es mayor y su entendimiento del bien y el mal se ve flaquear a cada decisión que toma." Los chicos fruncieron los seños ante lo dicho por la castaña. "No me mal interpreten. Dumblendore es un buen hombre, pero muy poderoso para su propio bien. A pesar de eso, al tratar de protegernos ha cometido errores que a muchos nos costará perdonarle. Es el precio que todos tenemos que pagar, con la guerra en marcha, todos dejamos de ser completamente inocentes."

"Muñeca, tienes que ir al aula 5, los Bestiae reclaman una clase de arte. Desde el final de la batalla que reclaman que quieren regresar a clase." Dijo Sirius, mientras la sacaba de la silla para que marchara, a lo cual la chica giró los ojos.

"Son como unos niños… ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de que ya se han graduado?" Expresó de buen humor, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. "Les dejo con Sirius y Remus… pero les aviso que si planean hacer algo, de cinco merodeadores, los voy a transformar en 5 conejitos."

Al cerrar la puerta, los cinco se vieron entre si.

"¿Tienen algún plan entre las manos?"

"Ustedes déjennos a nosotros… Los gemelos vienen en camino."

En ese instante, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió para rebelar un zorro colgado de la manija con sus patas delanteras, mientras que otro entraba caminando en sus patas traseras en una posición que parecía que tuviera los puños en la cintura.

Esto iba a ser único.

Y desastroso.

* * *

Siete cabezas se asomaron en la puerta sin ser notados.

Del otro lado, una chica de cabello castaño estaba indicando ciertos movimientos de baile a un grupo de 40 personas que le seguían sin ninguna duda en sus pasos.

"Recuerden paso básico, no pierdan el ritmo. Derecho adelante, centro, izquierdo atrás."

Acompañando las órdenes había música movida, pero en un momento se detuvo.

"Bueno, en parejas. Armen un círculo, los hombres como son más, deberán rotar. Harry, ven aquí, tú serás mi pareja para demostración. Antes de comenzar, tomen los aretes con las esferas de fuego." Mientras todos se movían a sus lugares, la chica volvió a hablar. "Y los siete que nos espían, adentro, que si van a estar ahí parados, prefiero tenerlos a la vista. Entren y tomen sus lugares."

Los tres merodeadores vieron como los otros abrían la puerta con un quejido.

"¡Pero yo no sé bailar!" Se quejó Moony.

"Entonces es momento de que aprendas." Replicó la castaña a la vez que les hacía señas para que entren al lugar. "Tu, Remus y Sirius intercambiarán con Harry, Fred y George intercambian con Viktor y Cho. Y parece que Padfoot y Prongs han encontrado su camino hacia su pareja de baile. Muévanse."

Y así era.

Tras recorrer con la vista el salón, lo primero que habían visto, como si brillara, era a una chica rubia y pálida, de facciones finas y delicadas que era simplemente… perfecta.

Como si fueran moscas se acercaron a ella a paso lento hasta que la voz de Hermione les despertó.

"Fleur es parte veela, así que no les recomiendo que hagan nada inapropiado hacia ella… les aseguro que no les dejaría bien parados." Se quitó la túnica dejando ver un conjunto de pantalones amplios negros con una remera sin mangas de color verde oscuro y recogió su cabello para que se vean unos aretes iguales a los que tenía puestos la tarde anterior.

El resto de las personas estaban vestidos igual que ella, que con un movimiento de su varita transformó sus ropas en conjuntos iguales, salvo que de remera blanca.

"Movimiento 21, todos han tenido mala puntería con este… y eso que es uno de los más simples. Coronación y ataque. Los nuevos solo miren, primero deberán aprender los movimientos, luego si tienen tiempo, les enseñaremos a usar la magia."

Los tres se miraron, pero al ver que no había respuestas a la pregunta general, se encogieron de hombros y esperaron.

"Sus objetivos serán los muñecos contra la pared derecha. Haré una demostración y luego ustedes practicarán."

Dicho esto, tomó la mano de Harry y comenzaron una danza rápida pero sensual, en la que él tomó la mano de ella y la guío detrás de la cabeza de esta, soltándole antes de que esta gire y con la punta de los dedos rozando el arete de esta, a la vez que las manos unidas de ambos se dirigían a unos de los maniquíes y de sus manos salían lo que parecerían llamas.

No era necesario decir, que el muñeco quedó totalmente carbonizado.

"¡Wow!" Intervino Padfoot, acercándose para ver el muñeco desde al lado de la pareja. "¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Acaso tienen una varita escondida? ¿Qué fue ese hechizo? Me encantaría poder usarlo en madre."

Hermione ignoró sus exclamaciones, girándose a Harry y hablando con él. A su vez, Sirius se acercó a su contraparte, pasando al lado de la chica y tocando su oreja, retirando el pendiente que estaba colgado en ella.

"Padfoot, Moony, Prongs, acérquense que les mostraré como funciona." Tras asegurarse de que los merodeadores estaban alrededor, abrió su mano derecha mostrando el pendiente con una esfera de cristal que parecía tener una pequeña llama en su interior. "Esto es lo que llamamos esfera de contención, una creación de Fred y George. En su interior contiene un hechizo, que en las originales se liberaba al explotar la esfera. Esta es una versión avanzada y con solo tocarla puedes dirigir el hechizo… estas, por ejemplo contienen un 'Fiend Fire', también conocido como 'Fuego Draconiano' o 'Fuego Infernal', generalmente es considerado magia negra, ya que es un gran hechizo de batalla que consigue derretir la mayor parte de las defensas." Explicó en tono de maestro a los tres.

"Entonces, al tocarlo Harry y al tenerlo puesto Hermione, ambos pudieron canalizarlo y alimentarlo de la magia de ambos… es increíble." Expresó el castaño, mientras veía maravillado el arete.

"Exacto. Asegúrense de no tocar ninguno de estos por accidente, es mucho tiempo el que hace falta para aprender a controlarlo, ya que apenas la magia hace contacto con sus pieles busca una forma de liberarse causando un efecto muy parecido a la magia accidental de los niños. Les aseguro que no les gustaría ir con un 'Fiend Fire' atacando lo que se mueva… hasta Hermione, que es una bruja de magia controlada como Lily, tuvo varias malas pasadas con estos…"

Luego los cuatro se giraron para volver a ver a Hermione, que estaba señalando errores a Harry, mientras tomaba distraídamente a Remus del brazo y le indicaba que lo hiciera con ella.

Fue exactamente igual, salvo que se notaba que el licántropo tenía en si más gracias que el chico, tocando el arete, pasando la mano por el brazo de la chica y tomando la mano de esta antes de disparar, causando que el fuego tomara una forma extraña, como si se tratara de un rostro de boca abierta y colmillos prominentes, que prácticamente tragó el muñeco dejando solo cenizas en el suelo.

"Y así es como se libera el Fiend Fire…"

La clase aplaudió ante tal muestra e incluso ellos aplaudieron mientras veían el montículo de cenizas que habían caído ordenadamente al suelo.

"Ahora todos, muévanse."

Inmediatamente la sala comenzó a moverse, avanzando hacia las chicas que se habían colocado en hilera delante de los maniquíes, siguiendo los pasos indicados por la instructora y lanzando el hechizo.

"A la cuenta de tres agáchense." Les llegó el susurro de los gemelos.

"1… 2… ¡3!" Enseguida, siete personas se agacharon y se escuchó un vidrio quebrarse a la vez que luces de color rojo se disparaban en todas direcciones, segundos después, otro ruido y más luces, pero esta vez verdes.

No se atrevían a alzar la cabeza por miedo a lo que encontrarían, pero el grito de furia que escucharon simplemente hizo que tuvieran que mirar.

"¡Ya basta! ¡Me rindo! ¡Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos! ¡No estoy para hacerme cargo de estas cosas! Harry, tu ve por ellos…"

Al alzar la vista, vieron que la mitad de la clase no les llegaría ni a la cintura, algunos de estos y de los… 'adultos', tenían de cabello serpientes que recordaban los de las gorgonas.

En el suelo, haciendo berrinche, estaba una niña de 7 años, con todas las serpientes de su cabello siseando a donde se encontraban los gemelos.

El chico, Harry, se veía incierto de que hacer, mientras veía como una serpiente se escurría por su cabello para mirarle a los ojos a través de las gafas.

"Genial, nunca se aburren de estos hechizos y Hermione está al borde de un ataque de nervios…" Miró al grupo entre aburrimiento y furia de tener que ser él el que se encargue de ellos. "¿Escapen?"

"Lo que mande, señor…"

"Pero, verá, no sé si sea tan conveniente."

"Sin contar que no fue nuestra idea." Harry a esta altura había alzado una ceja y miraba incrédulo como los gemelos al tratar de salvar sus cuellos se estaban enterrando ante la vista de todos los presentes.

"Sirius y Remus creían que sería buena idea mostrarles a nuestros queridos mini merodeadores nuestra forma de vida…"

"¿Y que mejor que hacerlo con una buena broma?"

"De esas que nunca pasan de moda, ¿Verdad hermano?"

"Definitivamente, George."

Con el pulgar y el índice, el moreno se apretó el tobique de la nariz y recorrió con la mirada el lugar por el resto de los culpables.

"Les recomiendo que se paren del suelo. Ya que van a aprender el modo de vida de este lugar para el tiempo que se queden, no solo aprenderán sobre las bromas, sino también sobre los castigos. Moony será la excepción por hoy, ya que no es animago… los otros seis… Ya que Hermione no puede impartir castigo, les recomiendo que escapen mientras puedan, tienen exactamente 10 segundo."

Todos se miraron, mientras Sirius y Remus arrastraban a Prongs y Padfoot fuera del aula.

"Si no quieren que los alcance, transfórmense y corran tan rápido como puedan" A la orden, un semi-lobo, dos perros negros, dos zorros y un ciervo estaban corriendo por los pasillos en busca de refugio que les pudiera proteger de la pantera de ojos verdes que se arrimaba e ellos a cada momento.

"Al menos agradezcan que no es Hermione…" Se escuchó de parte de un hombre que pasaba en dirección al aula de la que habían escapado.

* * *

"Estoy muerto…" Declaró el morocho de pelo largo mientras se tiraba en la cama. "Ya hace casi dos meses que estamos acá y aun no sabemos como regresar… Realmente, Prongs, ¿Cómo nos metiste en esto sin saber?"

"No se quejen, véanlo por el lado positivo… con lo que aprendemos acá nos podremos enfrentar a Voldemort y salir vivos." Declaro el otro morocho, que imitaba las acciones de su amigo en la cama contigua.

En dos meses habían aprendido varias cosas…

Como el hecho de que en realidad los castigos no implicaban escribir unas cuantas líneas o refregar el fondo de los calderos de peltre como en el colegio, aunque esas cosas se podían usar para cosas menores como hacer explotar un caldero cuando se están siguiendo instrucciones. No, si realmente habías hecho algo, era mejor que corrieras, porque no dudarían ni los profesores ni los otros alumnos en romperte los dientes si así te lo merecías.

A la vez, si necesitaban ayuda, cualquiera, sea de la cofradía que sea, ayudaría sin importar de quien se trataba. Como había dicho Remus, todos se comportaban como lobos. Primero la manada, por lo que no condescendía un peligro a esta de cualquier índole. Segundo la justicia dentro de esta, primero sería un gruñido, luego un mordisco de advertencia y la tercera vez que se infringía la ley, morderían hasta sacar sangre… y eso lo tenían muy en claro luego de la segunda broma. Por último estaban los Alfas seguidos de los Beta.

La Alfa sin lugar a dudas era Hermione, quien se encargaba de cuidar de todos los que pertenecían al lugar. Aparentemente no había 'macho alfa', nunca dejaba que se acerquen más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y particularmente ellos no querían que se les acerque, porque eso solo podía significar que estaban en problemas... tener a la Directora siguiéndoles el rastro solo significaba problemas… grandes problemas.

Claro que estaban de acuerdo con los gemelos.

Valía la pena, siempre valía la pena.

Especialmente en el último mes que la chica había empezado a ganar algo de peso y estaba dejando de parecer una niñita escuálida. Estaba tomando la forma de una mujer como debería haber sido hacía tiempo y hasta jurarían que había crecido uno o dos milímetros desde entonces… aunque no esperaran un milagro, tal vez iba a llegar a tener una estatura decente… aunque no la necesitara para hacer que tiemblen a su paso.

Padfoot era el que les había remarcado esos cambios. Al parecer le estaba prestando más atención de la que debía y Prongs dudaba de que fuera buena idea tratar de 'enredarla en los encantos Black', como solían llamar a los intentos de conquista de su amigo, ya que la chica no solo parecía ignorarle, sino que era una imagen demasiado lejana para ellos… y ni hablar de su agilidad para atraparles cada vez que los tres trataban de escapar luego de la última broma hecha.

Bueno, Moony no parecía tan inclinado a causar escándalo desde que habían llegado.

Tal vez por el hecho de saber que a pesar de todos los problemas causados por su licantropía iba a ser aceptado en algún lugar del planeta…

O por el hecho de que él no era animago, así que escapar era algo casi imposible para él si se trataba de un ataque no mágico.

También de los tres fue el único que pudo relacionarse fuera de las actividades con los otros dos merodeadores y la jovencita, que parecía que tenía debilidad por el chico-lobo. Los celos de Padfoot se hicieron notar ante esto, el licántropo nunca había tenido más suerte con una mujer que él y no estaba dispuesto a que esto cambie.

Sin contar que en ese lugar al parecer directamente no tenía suerte con ninguna mujer. Cada vez que se acercaba a una, estas le miraban como patéticamente trataba de flirtear con ellas y luego le ignoraban completamente, sin importar lo guapo que era o las promesas que había. Simplemente era como si le conocieran demasiado bien o tal vez supieran algo que ellos no.

Los betas del lugar, Harry y Ronald. Mejores amigos de la infancia de la chica antes mencionada. Estos, sin lugar a dudas eran más abiertos que la amiga.

Harry siempre que podía se reunía a hablar con ellos. Quería saber sobre Lily, saber sobre la mujer que le amo tanto que por él dejó su propia vida. Quería escuchar sus aventuras que siempre le fascinaban y se acercaba a ellos para conocer como eran antes de lo ocurrido.

Era un chico bueno, amable y carismático. Algo reservado con respecto a su vida antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero siempre hablaba maravillas de sus aventuras allí, aunque cada una de ellas venía con cierta mortificación al notar el peligro que habían pasado sus amigos por ayudarle.

También les contó como dejó de sentirse completamente culpable por todas ellas… lo cual implicaba a Hermione y puñetazo que le dio vuelta la cara para que se diera cuenta de que todos hacían lo que querían y si ellos querían ayudarle, él no podría detenerlos.

Su lealtad hacia sus amigos solo era comparable con la de estos hacia él.

De nada valía preguntarle sobre Hermione o Ronald, ya que las respuestas siempre serían escuetas y descorazonadas, nunca más de lo estrictamente necesario y si era posible, ni eso les decía.

De hecho, fue por pura casualidad que descubrió que la chica, su mejor amiga, era su madrina… ¿Cómo era que alguien de la edad de su hijo era su madrina? Pues esa era una pregunta aun sin responder, ya que se negó a desarrollar esa idea mucho más.

Por el otro lado, Ronald, parecía interesado en ellos, pero no tanto como su amigo.

Descubrieron que este era el hermano de Bill Weasley, por lo tanto, su apellido era Weasley. Sin contar que era el varón menor de una familia de 7 hermanos. Bill era el mayor, fue mordido por un hombre lobo en forma humana, al igual que otros dos, y para evitar su muerte en base a la toxina que fue segregada en la herida debieron hacer que un hombre lobo le mordiera… algo realmente desagradable, pero que valió la pena según el punto de vista de su prometida Fleur. Bill entró en la casa Canis por su condición.

El segundo, Charlie, según Ronald les había contado, solía trabajar con dragones en Rumania. Fue inmediatamente citado para pertenecer a Bestiae en base a su gran destreza física y su capacidad para con las bestias. Una persona bromista y relajada, pero con un temperamento que hace juego con su cabello… y con los de sus hermanos. El típico hombre que actúa y luego piensa.

Siguiendo detrás de los dos, el tercer hijo, Percival, es por el contrario el analítico. Desde pequeño fue siempre estudioso y según decían, fue prefecto y premio anual. Ronald siempre se quejaba de que había sido muy difícil de ubicar en el colegio, ya que era muy bueno para la investigación, aunque no para el desarrollo. Pero finalmente decidieron por la estrategia. Demasiado reservado y de ideas muy fuertes como para meterse en la magia oscura de lleno, sería más una molestia que una ayuda para el grupo de cánidos. Con él había ido su novia, Penélope, que claramente le mantenía siempre alerta. Aunque era difícil ignorar la arrogancia que le traía cada logro.

Sin ser menos, detrás del Caeli Percy, llegaban los gemelos… los que rompían con los esquemas de la familia. Fred y George, los dos Canis, bromistas por excelencia, creativos e ingeniosos, eran capaces de crear cualquier cosa que se proponían… y de sacar de sus cabales a cualquiera que se cruzaba con ellos. Prongs que se enorgullecía de tener un 'sano humor' había perdido la paciencia con estos dos 3 o 4 veces sin siquiera darse cuenta. Leales y convincentes, ponían al resto por sobre ellos mismos… aunque no lo hicieran de la manera convencional. Siempre estaban dispuestos a jugar una broma cuando los ánimos parecían decaer, lo cual causaba que casi todos salieran a perseguirlos.

Última pero no menos, Ginevra de Bestiae. La menor y única hija mujer de Arthur y Molly. Su temperamento solo rivalizaba con el de Lily y Hermione. Explosiva, posesiva y dominante, la hacían una pequeña fiera cuando se trataba de escapar de ella. También se debía admitir que era considerablemente hermosa. Cabello rojo fuego hasta la cintura y lacio, ojos castaños y cierta pose de superioridad. Pero a pesar de todo, era uno más de los chicos, no te atrevas a decirle nada, porque tiene el conocimiento de suficientes maldiciones como para hacerte llorar por una semana.

"Al menos nosotros no tomamos todas las clases… juraría que de tanto correr ya hasta soy más rápido." Le respondió Padfoot, sacándole de su análisis.

"Chicos, en serio, no es tan malo, piensen en todo lo que aprendimos últimamente. Es una lástima que no podamos quedarnos acá más tiempo, hay un montón de conocimiento que nos serviría de regreso." Señaló el castaño desde uno de los escritorios mientras escribía en un pergamino su tarea para 'Estrategia'.

"¿Realmente creen que sea capaz de traicionarnos?" Preguntó luego de unos minutos Padfoot que se hallaba boca abajo sobre los cobertores.

"No lo sé… pero no me gustaría pensar que sea cierto." Suspiró Moony.

"Arriba los ánimos, aun no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, ¿Por qué no mejor tratamos de descubrir algo de la directora? Ya sé… repartámonos por los pasillos y busquemos donde duerme." Trató de alegrarles Prongs.

"Yo aun tengo por delante un pie de pergamino… les recomiendo que ustedes también terminen las tareas antes de que salgamos a hacer algo. Eso de limpiar los pisos de las aulas cuando te duele todo el cuerpo no es muy agradable." El licántropo mientras hablaba seguía escribiendo furiosamente en el pergamino.

"Vamos, Moony, ¡alégrate!"

"No, la última vez no salió bien y les recuerdo que yo no me puedo transformar como ustedes para escapar. Aun me duelen las piernas de saltar sobre las mesas para poder salvarme y aun así no lo logre. Les recuerdo que estamos en una escuela militar, no en Hogwarts, donde nos darán castigos amables."

"Buen punto… nunca me volveré a quejar si McGonagall nos hace escribir mil veces que no debemos jugar bromas." Concedió el más alto de los tres mientras se sentaba. "De todas formas, vamos, Prongs, Tu ve por los pasillos a la izquierda y yo a la derecha a ver que encontramos."

"Bueno, me llevo la capa de invisibilidad, si les encuentro te aviso."

Dicho esto, salieron por la puerta y se separaron.

Prongs solo había caminado unos metros cuando recordó que el día en que llegaron habían estado en el cuarto de la chica, si recordaba bien, era en el pasillo principal que se dirigía al comedor.

Se giró para llamar a su amigo, pero este ya se había desaparecido en algún giro.

Sin saber que más hacer, reviso por ambos lados que nadie le viera y se colocó la capa para ir a destino.

Si no se equivocaba, era la tercera luego del cuadro del mago manco.

Y allí estaba la puerta de madera, tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar sin que le vieran, así que no había otra más que esperar. Y lo hizo…

Durante 10 minutos estuvo parado al lado de la puerta sin ser visto y cuando se cansó de esperar, extendió la mano para poder abrir, pero alguien se le adelantó.

"No se preocupen, en tres días estará todo listo para el ritual, luego podremos hacer un banquete y un pequeño baile para celebrar la unión, no tienen de que preocuparse, los elfos seguramente estarán encantados de adornar el comedor para la boda."

Al ver que nadie salía, se deslizó dentro con cuidado, aun si ver quienes estaban hablando.

"Líder… quiero decir, Hermione, además queríamos pedirte antes de irnos que tu seas nuestra jueza, ya que todo Pyramide será testigo de nuestra unión deseábamos que tu fueras quien nos unieras." Agregó una voz profunda y rasposa de hombre.

"Valla, es un honor. Claro que lo haré. Ahora vallan a transmitir las noticias, los veo en la cena."

"Claro, nos vemos luego." Respondió esta vez una mujer.

Se quedó quieto, mientras veía a una pareja salir peligrosamente cerca de él, la mujer rubia y el hombre morocho alto de cabello corto. Los reconocía como un Caeli y una Canis.

Y allí estaba a quien estaba buscando, era quien había hablado con la pareja y ahora se dirigía al escritorio central de la habitación, acomodando unos pergaminos que estaban esparcidos por esta.

Pensaba acercarse para ver que había escrito en estos, cuando la puerta el costado se abrió sin previo aviso y de esta salió un Sirius mojado de recién haberse bañado con apenas unos pantalones cubriéndole y la toalla en el cuello.

Se arrimó más a la pared, tratando de esconderse más si era posible, aunque sabía que si Sirius llegaba a usar el olfato, ni la capa de invisibilidad le protegería de ello.

Para su suerte, este parecía demasiado ocupado viendo a la chica como para prestarle atención a sus otros sentidos que le alertarían de su presencia.

"Muñeca…" Había sido un susurro suave, pero al parecer alcanzó para alertar a la joven, ya que esta se removió en su asiento. "En serio, sabes que estamos preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué te haces esto?"

La preocupación era evidente en su tono y en la manera de hablar, incluso sus ojos que generalmente parecían atormentados parecían brillar con algo más… algo que había estado allí todo este tiempo, pero ellos no se habían gastado en reconocer.

"No sé a lo que te refieres." Llegó la respuesta cortante.

"Creí que ya habíamos pasado esta instancia aquella vez que te encontré casi muerta en el piso de Grimauld." Antes de que la chica dijera algo, el hombre le silenció con un gesto de la mano y se acercó a ella rodeando el escritorio. "Sé que te estas cuidando más que antes. O mejor dicho, Remus y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo de que te cuides más que antes. Pero casi ni te vemos… de hecho, cuando vamos a dormir aun no regresas y cuando despertamos ya no estás. A veces me pregunto si realmente duermes siquiera y no pienses que no hemos notado los frascos de poción revitalizante tirados bajo la cama."

El hombre se agachó para estar a su altura y le acarició la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso.

"Sirius, sabes que tengo mucho que hacer… y ahora, con Padfoot, Prongs y Moony dando vueltas y teniendo que descubrir alguna forma de regresarlos… no sé ya ni donde estoy parada." Había bajado la voz hasta apenas un susurro cargado de cansancio y malestar.

"Amor, recuerda que tienes gente capacitada a tu mando, gente que puede hacer las cosas por si mismos, no necesitan que tu te hagas cargo de todo, reparte el peso de la carga de la cual te has adueñado… No todo es tu responsabilidad."

Para sorpresa de Prongs, la chica bajó la cabeza y depositó sus labios sobre los del hombre mayor en un beso amable.

Y mayor fue esta, cuando desde la puerta del baño llegó una protesta.

"Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿Acaso me van a dejar afuera?" la pareja y el adolescente escondido se giraron para ver a Remus vestido con la camisa fuera de los pantalones y el cabello castaño revuelto y mojado salir del baño.

"Claro que no, Lobo, ven acá y ayúdame a convencer a la señora de que necesita una siesta, ya hasta se le ven moradas ojeras de falta de descanso." Habló Sirius mientras apuntaba a la castaña que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que James jamás había visto antes en ella.

"A la orden señor." Dicho esto, el licántropo fue hacia ellos y alzó a la chica en brazos, estampando sus labios no tan amablemente sobre ella, para mayor sorpresa de James, y la llevó hacia la cama, recostándola en esta y él del lado derecho de esta.

"No entiendo como lo logran, pero ustedes ganan, yo dormiré una siesta, creo que Severus podrá arreglárselas con los gemelos por hoy." Dicho esto, se acurrucó contra el hombre-lobo para poder descansar a la vez que el animago perro se recostaba al otro lado de esta.

Solo fueron segundos hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar los ligeros sonidos de respiraciones profundas anunciando que la chica estaba dormida.

"Sirius, ¿Recuerdas aquel día?" Preguntó en un susurro Remus, que sostenía a la chica, mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver al otro hombre.

"Como si pudiera olvidarlo… tan preocupado estaba por saber si Harry estaba bien, cuando llegaría, si iba a poder verlo, que no me di cuenta que la mejor amiga de mi ahijado estaba muriendo bajo mis propias narices." Replicó este mientras acariciaba el largo cabello castaño de la chica.

"¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de haber tomado esta decisión?"

"Nunca, esto, si bien fue duro al principio, es lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Siempre temí que mi familia fuera la raíz de todos los males, pero ahora… con Hermione a la cabeza de la familia Black, sé que nos podemos revindicar. Es muy dura con todos, pero a veces me pregunto si no es porque es dura consigo misma… Es una personita amorosa, a pesar de que no lo muestre."

"Lo sé. Si no fuera por ella no sé que habría sido de mi… nunca hubiera admitido lo que siento, siempre preocupándose más por nuestra felicidad que por la de ella."

"Pero ahora estamos juntos… y ambos cuidaremos de lo nuestro. Nosotros somos sus pilares y nunca dejaremos que nuestra Muñeca se caiga. ¿Verdad, Moony?"

"Por siempre, Padfoot…"

El último shock de James llegó cuando los labios de los dos hombres se unieron como sellando una promesa antes de acurrucarse alrededor de la figura más pequeña para descansar ellos también.

Lentamente se acercó otra vez la puerta y ante el primer ronquido, la abrió y escapó.

Padfoot y Moony lo encontraron caminando ausentemente hacia el dormitorio que compartían, sin dar muestras de querer reaccionar en ningún momento pronto.

Lo habían llamado 5 veces ya y aun no conseguían nada, hasta que Moony cansado dio un grito para que su amigo reconociera su presencia.

Y lo hizo…

Miró a uno, miró al otro, abriendo la boca repetidas veces como tratando de formular algo…

Y luego cerró la boca, tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen de los dos, varios años mayores compartiendo un beso… no tan inocente.

"Prongs, ¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó un preocupado Padfoot. "¿Acaso te descubrieron y vienes escapando?"

Finalmente uniendo sus pensamientos negó con la cabeza.

"No, solo que no fue tan buena idea ir a buscar información de ella… será mejor que vallamos al cuarto."

"Veníamos a avisarte, al parecer encontraron una forma de regresarnos, así que en una semana esperan tener listo un giratiempos especial para regresarnos al mismo momento en que nos fuimos." Apuntó Moony, haciendo señas con las manos.

"Y adivina que…" Habló entusiasta Padfoot mientras parecía brillar de alegría. "¡Hemos descubierto que Severus es en realidad Quejicus! Podremos jugarle una broma para recordarle los buenos tiempos."

"Padfoot, no…" Dijo Prongs cansado. "En este tiempo no es el llorica que era antes. ¿Recuerdas? La verdad que no tengo ganas de ser perseguido por un chacal por todo el lugar… aparte, él ayudó a terminar la guerra."

Los otros dos se miraron entre si y luego al tercero que jamás se había negado a descargar una de sus crueles bromas sobre Quejicus. Era raro, lo cual generalmente no significaba nada bueno.

"James, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el castaño a su amigo con cierta duda en su voz.

"Si, perfectamente, solo necesito un descanso, me despertaré para el entrenamiento físico de la tarde, así que no se preocupen."

"Claro, luego hablamos…"

Los dos vieron al chico adentrarse a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con manos temblorosas… había pasado algo, pero no estaban muy seguros de querer saber que.

* * *

"Prongs, el giratiempos de Lily tiene una traba para que no se gire mientras regresan, asegúrate de tocarlo con tu varita y decir claramente 'James Harold Potter, Novato Bestiae' para que se destrabe antes de entregárselo. En ese momento se va a activar el hechizo de memoria para ti. Padfoot y Moony, les haremos el hechizo de memoria antes de que se vallan así no habrá problema."

"¿Por qué es tan importante que no recordemos?"

"Para que no cambien la historia, muchas cosas les han pasado a través de los años que si son evitadas, Voldemort nunca será vencido… desgraciadamente es un sacrificio necesario." Sentenció la castaña con cierta tristeza en la voz. "Les hemos enseñado todo lo que podíamos a nivel instintivo para que puedan sobrevivir lo mejor posible los próximos años, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer… el destino ha sido escrito ya y no somos quienes para cambiarlo."

Sin decir más, del enorme grupo de gente que estaba en el comedor, Harry se acercó a Prongs, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Si puedes, dile a mamá que la amo y que su sacrificio no fue en vano." Le susurró al oído antes de separarse y abrazar a los otros dos.

"Ya es hora." Dicho esto, Hermione extendió una cadena dorada alrededor de los tres y programó un giratiempos de extraña forma para que les llevara al lugar de donde venían.

Le dio la mano a Prongs y luego procedió a abrazar a los otros dos con un susurrado 'nos vemos en el futuro'.

Era hora de irse, pero antes vio dos rayos de luz que se dirigían a sus amigos, borrando los recuerdos de la permanencia en ese lugar que era la Mansión Black, mejor conocida como Colegio Pyramide.


	9. Epílogo, El Gris de tus Pecados

_Nota:_ Ay! Mi bebe ya es mayor de edad!! snif snif Pues aquí va lo que queda... con una pequeña broma haciendo referencia a la precuela corta que escribió Rowling para la subasta a beneficio de la Organización Inglesa _PEN _y la_ Dyslexia Society. _

Así que aqui va lo que queda...

Besos, abrazos, despedidas, llantos, etc.

_**Luna Ming**_

* * *

**Tonos de Negro**

**Ep****í****logo, El Gris de tus Pecados**

"Es un niño… ¿Cuál será su nombre?"

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada y luego al bulto que los brazos de la madre.

"Elvendork… Es unisex." Dijeron al unísono, lo cual se ganó la mala mirada de la pelirroja que sostenía al niño.

"En tus sueños, Potter. No dejaré que llames a nuestro hijo con ese horrible nombre." Los hombres comenzaron a reír, mientras trataban de evitar la furia de la mujer que hacía solo un par de horas había dado luz. "Si se siguen riendo, esta vez en lugar de dos narices voy a agregarles cinco ojos para hacer juego."

Los dos se tranquilizaron y James se acercó para ver al niño abrir los ojos de brillante color esmeralda.

Era conciente de lo que tenía que hacer, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos.

"Harry…"

"¿Eh?" Su esposa y su amigo le vieron sin comprender.

"Harry, su nombre será Harry James Potter."

Al decir esto tuvo la sensación de que estaba condenando a su hijo, pero era un mal necesario, por su hijo debía hacer eso.

Para que en algún momento se convirtiera en el buen hombre que había llegado a conocer años atrás, debía sacrificar la inocencia de este. Y la vida suya y de su esposa.

"¿De donde sacaste ese nombre? ¿No teníamos un compañero por ese nombre? Creo que era uno de esos trillizos…" Preguntó su amigo, mientras su esposa miraba al niño como si midiera el nombre con él.

"Una persona que conocí hace unos años se llamaba así… Quería hacerle honor." Le interrumpió. "Aparte, quería que Sirius y su esposa me recuerden." agregó pícaramente.

"¡Hey! Yo no me voy a casar."

"Entonces está decidido, Bienvenido al mundo, Harry."

* * *

Espió por la ventana, pronto se acercaría el fin y aun tenía mucho que hacer.

Solo les quedaba un par de horas, así que completaría la promesa que le había hecho al hombre en el que Harry se convertiría.

Tomó el objeto que había sido la raíz de todo lo acontecido del cajón de su escritorio y bajó las escaleras para hablar con su esposa.

"Lily, tenemos que hablar."

"Ahora no, que estoy preparando la cena. Sirius dijo que vendría a cenar y con su 'metabolismo rápido' necesitaremos mucha comida." Dijo esta con su delantal dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Eso puede esperar amor, creo que es tiempo de contarte algo…"

"¿Eso que tienes ahí es un giratiempo?" Pregunto luego de girarse a mirarle.

"Si, pero no es cualquier giratiempo… es el tuyo."

"¿El mío?" Se acercó para verlo. "Creí que lo había perdido en el primer termino del último año. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"

"Lo tomé prestado…"

Mirándolo de cerca, la mujer pudo notar que tenía algo rodeándole, como un sello dorado que tenía una pirámide con un lobo una serpiente y una araña en este.

"Él quería que te dijera que te ama." Dijo el hombre, a la vez que tomaba el infante en brazos y se lo entregaba a la madre. "Por una última vez, hagamos que se enorgullezca de ser nuestro hijo…"

* * *

La mujer mayor se paseaba de un lado al otro de su sala de estar, estaba intranquila, los aurores se habían llevado a su nieto y valla ella a saber que le estaban haciendo.

Tal vez no había sido parte de la batalla final que había tomado lugar hacía tres meses atrás, pero estaba al tanto de que su nieto había sido parte de ella y había derrotado a más de uno de esos asquerosos mortífagos, sin embargo esos aurores parecían no poder ver más allá de sus narices y estaban cazando a todos los que habían luchado en la batalla que no eran del ministerio.

Incluso habían llegado tan lejos como intentar acusar a los de la Orden del Fénix de usar magia oscura, que pronto fue evidente que era mentira.

Sin embargo, los otros no tuvieron tanta suerte, siendo cazados viciosamente por estos vividores uno por uno.

Aunque al parecer habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…

Hasta que su nieto decidió visitarle con algunos amigos, que había presentado como la tríada 'Rubí', contándole que pertenecía a un colegio militar junto con sus amigos.

No había podido contarle mucho más, ya que los aurores habían irrumpido en su casa, donde al parecer habían colocado un hechizo para reconocer quien entraba y quien salía.

En los ojos de él pudo ver como se sentía traicionado por ella y por la familia que había permitido que colocaran esos hechizos en el lugar. Desesperada deseaba decirle que no sabía nada, que no tenía idea de que le estaban rastreando.

En si, lo que quería era su perdón.

El fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y una figura salió de esta.

Cuando se giró pudo reconocer a una de las amigas de su nieto, que venía con una túnica verde oscuro, causando el delicado contraste de un bosque entre sus bucles de un marrón oscuro como la madera.

Su pose mostraba dominio sobre todo lo que le tocaba, el suelo, el aire, incluso esa sala que parecía pequeña e insignificante bajo la vista de la jovencita.

"Augusta."

La anciana miró a la chica que había entrado como si se tratara de su casa, llamándole por su nombre, como si la enorme cantidad de años de diferencia que les separaba no significaran nada.

La voz era melodiosa y aniñada, como si se tratara de una ligera nana creada para sus oídos.

"Me ha llegado la información de que Neville, Oliver, Seamus y Nataniel han sido llevados de este lugar hace tres horas. ¿Tiene algo que decir, mujer?"

La voz infantil desapareció para dar paso a la furia helada de la chica que le veía fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que sintiera sobre ella todos los años de su vida.

Necesitó sentarse para poder controlar cada una de las sensaciones que sentía y el sentimiento de culpa que le acosaba desde que Neville había llegado horas atrás para poder verla exclusivamente a ella.

"Yo no sabía nada, yo no quería… no sabía que hacer."

"¿Acaso no se enorgullecía de que su familia perteneciera a gryffindor? Debería haber mostrado ese espíritu en el momento adecuado. Agradezca que no es mi alumna, sino no sería tan amable."

La jovencita se paró, apartando el cabello de su rostro y mirándole fijamente.

"¿Qué le pasará a mi Neville? ¿Qué le harán?" Se atrevió a preguntar a la chica de nombre desconocido.

"Seguramente sostendrán un juicio tramposo y luego lo condenarán al beso del dementor." Respondió restándole importancia al hecho de que Neville Longbottom podría perder su alma. "Eso será si no le alcanzo antes, claro… eso de dejar los terrenos de la mansión sin permiso previo, le aseguro que los cuatro van a lamentar haber roto las reglas a principio del primer termino, graduados o no."

La mujer se hundió en su asiento, mirando a la mujer que hablaba con una frialdad inhumana.

"¿Es cierto?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Es cierto que mi niño mató? ¿Cómo pudo?"

"Habla como si no hubiera vivido la primera guerra, como si no hubiera perdido a su hijo y a su nuera bajo la maldición cruciatus. Él lo hizo porque era lo necesario para sobrevivir… para que ellos no maten, nosotros debimos hacerlo."

"Pero, ¿Cómo? Podría haber usado magia blanca… mi niño se volvió un mago oscuro." Se lamentó ante la oscura verdad.

La chica con un suspiro se acercó a ella.

"Jamás, escúcheme bien, jamás piense menos de Neville por haber decidido hacer lo que era necesario para vencer a los que hacían mal a su sociedad, a los parásitos que lentamente les estaban matando. Él decidió hacerlo para que en el futuro otros no tuvieran que tomar su lugar y cuando aceptó unirse a Pyramide, lo hizo sabiendo cual era su destino. Si él no lo lamenta, tampoco debería hacerlo usted."

"Pero, solo eran humanos…"

"Y nosotros también lo somos. Todos somos grises, todos cometemos errores. Cuando hay guerra nadie es completamente inocente, todos dejamos de ser puros en cuanto nos damos cuenta que nuestros seres queridos están muriendo a nuestro alrededor… algunos de un tono gris más claro que otros. Pero nosotros, nosotros nos dimos cuenta que para vencer no teníamos que ser un tono de gris… nosotros tomamos la oscuridad del resto y nos convertimos en los tonos de negro que tantos temen. Poder, corrupción, los absorbimos para que ustedes puedan ver la claridad del resto."

La mujer se quedó mirando a la muchacha que había hablado con palabras muy sabias para su edad, tratando de comprender que su nieto ya no era el inocente muchachito que despidió hacía unos años cuando ingresaba al primer año de Hogwarts.

"Siempre lo hemos hecho por el resto. Vivimos el uno por el otro y nuestro punto oscuro es el hecho de que debimos hacer algo que para muchos es imperdonable. Debimos tomar el destino en nuestras manos y hacernos de él. Neville… es un gran chico, amable, valiente, de gran corazón y tiende a perdonar fácilmente. No deje que sus ideales nublen la realidad… Si no fuera por los sacrificios que él hizo, la mayoría estarían muertos ahora. Debería estar orgullosa de él."

La chica se enderezó lentamente frente a ella.

"¿A cuantos?"

"3 mortífagos."

La mujer asintió, lentamente y vio como la chica se alejaba hacia la chimenea.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Hermione, Líder Canis y Directora del Colegio Pyramide del Arte de la Guerra."

Sin más, la chica desapareció en un remolino de llamas verdes.

* * *

"Identifíquense"

Los cuatro individuos inducidos por el suero de la verdad respondieron pesadamente.

"Neville, Canis."

"Seamus, Bestiae."

"Nataniel, Canis."

"Oliver, Caeli."

Los que estaban llevando a cabo la interrogación en frente de la audiencia que era testigo del juicio intercambiaron miradas.

"Declaren sus apellidos."

Lo que siguió fue silencio, nadie dijo nada, incluso podrían jurar que el chico llamado Nataniel expresaba una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro inexpresivo por el veritaserum ingerido.

Volvieron a mirarse los hombres y luego a los aurores.

Era como si esas personas no tuvieran apellido.

"¿Para quién trabajan?"

"Para el mundo mágico."

Otra respuesta que no les servía para nada, pero tomaron nota.

"¿Quién les dirige?"

"Los líderes."

"Dígannos sus nombres."

"No es de su incumbencia."

Toda la sala estalló en susurros y expresiones de horror. Nadie había nunca desafiado el poder del suero, esto era algo nuevo para todos ellos. Algo que no estaban dispuestos a aceptar.

"¿A cuantos han matado?" Insistió uno de los interrogadores.

"3"

"5"

"2"

"3"

"Sinceramente, si eso era lo que querían saber, solo tendrían que haberlo preguntado."

La sala se giró, para ver a dos hombres apoyando sus codos en los hombros de una chica considerablemente más baja.

"No sé tu, madre, pero me parece que no somos bienvenidos en este lugar…" Dijo el más bajo de los dos hombres, mientras recorría la sala con ojos verdes.

"Cariño, creo que sería mejor que nos llevemos a esos cuatro y nos vallamos, tal vez me guste ser el centro de atención de vez en cuando, pero esto es ridículo…" agregó un pelirrojo notablemente alto de ojos celestes.

"¡Ustedes tres! ¡Identifíquense!"

"Hermione Jane, Líder Canis y Directora de Pyramide, Colegio del Arte de la Guerra. ¿Qué es esto con todas las identificaciones hoy?" Lo último lo dijo la joven con voz molesta.

"Harry James, Líder Bestiae y Subdirector de Pyramide, Colegio del Arte de la Guerra. No sé, pero ya me estoy aburriendo, ni cuando estamos en año lectivo tenemos que identificarnos tantas veces en un solo día." Respondió a la chica

"Ronald Bilius, Líder Caeli y Subdirector de Pyramide, Colegio del Arte de la Guerra. Les dije que eso de presentarse y decir nombre casa y posición o año era mala idea. Pero no, ignoren al viejo Ronald, total, ¿Qué sabe?"

"Cállate, Ron. Ahora hay cosas más importantes que hacer." Le cayó la chica, para luego girarse a los interrogadores. "Espero que ya hayan terminado, porque a esos cuatro les espera un gran castigo cuando regresen al colegio."

"Quedan arrestados por irrupción en medio de un juicio, uso de magia negra y asesinato… ¿Dónde están los aurores?" Se preguntó el oficial del ministro, tratando de ver al otro lado de la puerta, solo para que los tres se apartaran dejando ver a los aurores caídos.

Gritos comenzaron a escucharse de parte de los magos asustados.

"Tranquilos, solo están inconscientes. Ahora, queremos a nuestros alumnos de regreso si no les importa…" Apenas Ron había terminado de hablar, vio como varios sacaban sus varitas de las túnicas y les apuntaban, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de resignación. "Por Zeus… y yo que tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieran fácil…"

Dicho esto, con un dedo tocó el medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

"Traigan refuerzos, parece que se resisten."

A la orden, una bandada de pájaros entraron por la puerta abierta y se posicionaron en los respaldares de los asientos.

"Ahora, los entregan o vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas…"

Los que tenían las varitas alzadas, se comenzaron a reír ante la ironía de que un grupo de aves les asustaran, pero se callaron al ver en el lugar de estas, varias personas sentadas y mirándoles fijamente, como si fueran depredadores.

Antes de que pudieran ver nada, los cuatro estaban liberados y al lado de los tres que comandaban, desapareciendo tan rápido como habían llegado.

* * *

"Amor, ¿Qué opinas de todo esto?"

"Creo que pronto será momento de huir…"

"¿Pero donde iremos?"

"Donde los dioses nos guíen. Donde el negro no sea un color malo, sino uno más de la paleta de colores."


	10. Secuela

**_NOTA_**

Luego de debatirme incansablemente, acabo de subir el primer capítulo de la secuela de 'Tonos de Negro, El Gris de tus Pecados'

Su nombre es 'Eterno Gris, Destruyendo el Futuro' y está ambientada en la época de los merodeadores justo después del regreso de estos a su tiempo

Quien quiera leerlo, está más que invitado a pasarse por este.

Gracias a todos por los Reviews de esta historia, realmente una alegría saber que fue aceptada de una forma tan abierta a pesar de las raresas que de por si presenta.

Besos y cuidense,

**_Luna Ming_**


End file.
